An Adventure Beyond Time
by Forcystus5
Summary: What if, at the beginning of the Last Olympian, when Rachel and Percy were on the beach Kronos show up and send them both on a new adventure against their will? Or should I say an OLD adventure? You will have to read this story to find out what I mean. OOC and AU to a degree but the plotline is very original.
1. Chapter 1:The plan of Kronos

Chapter 1: The plan of Kronos

**Hello my readers! The first chapter of this fanfic will take place during the Last Olympian when Percy and Rachel were on the beach. However it doesn't end with Beckendorf arriving to ask for Percy's help. It has a different ending since it's my fanfic. But you will have read this chapter to know how it will end.**

**Also I need to say that I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan Does.**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**Percy's point of view.**

Dusk was coming in a beach in the south shore of Long Island. Until that event, my friend Rachel Dare and I were having a walk through that beach.

Nightfall was almost upon us but we could still see the flashing lights of the sunset reflecting the sea, one of my favorite places. That is, by the way, because my father is Poseidon the god of the sea. However I owe the beauty of this glorious afternoon to Apollo since his sun illuminates the sight.

"Percy, you seem to be in deep thought," Rachel said. "Are you worried or something?"

I looked at Rachel and then I was shocked for a moment. With the flashing lights of this twilight, Rachel's hair seemed to glow like wild red fire.

"She really is beautiful when you look at her closely," I admitted in my head.

"Well, not really," I said answering to her question. "I was just enjoying the sight of the beach."

"I see," Rachel said. "I thought that you were thinking about the prophesy," she added

I didn't need to ask which prophesy she was talking about because we have been talking about it for months now.

A war was coming between the Olympians and the Titans and it was said that the next child of the big of the Big Three who turn sixteen will make the decision to destroyed or save the world.

Since I am a son of Poseidon that makes me a candidate of the prophesy. There were other two candidates: Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades.

The thing was that Thalia chose to become a Hunter Artemis. So she stopped aging before she turned sixteen. That leaves her out of the list.

As for Nico, he is only twelve years old and since it was highly unlikely that the war about to begin will last 4 years (until he turn sixteen) that could leave him out of the list as well.

I, however, am going to turn sixteen in a week so it was pretty possible that I am the child of the prophesy. The fate of the world is in my shoulders wherever I like it or not.

"Are you scared of what could happen in a week Percy?" Rachel asked me.

I could lie to her but, usually; Rachel knows when I am lying so I just tell her the truth.

"Yes, I am a little scared," I admitted. "One small mistake and the world as we know it could end. And, unfortunately, I would be responsible for that." I added.

"Mmm, well I suppose that I would feel the same way if I would be in your place," Rachel informed. "So I would be a hypocrite if I begin to mock at you for being scared."

I gasped softly when she said that. Rachel's personality still surprises me from time to time. I have met many people during my life and not just humans: Gods, half-bloods, monsters and many other beings but none of them gets close to Rachel's character.

Sometimes she is so… Blunt. Yeah, I think that would be a proper word to describe her. Rachel hardly ever lies. She has this courage to tell people the truth in their faces if needed be. The problem is that sometimes she crosses the line and people get pissed with her.

Still, I like that quality of her. It makes me know how she really feels. Rachel is not like any other girl I have ever known.

After a few minutes of silence, the dark veil of night covers the beach. Now it only illuminated by the full moon in the high sky.

"Maybe we should leave before your mother start to miss us Percy," Rachel suggested.

I was going to agreed but, before I could say anything, I heard a very familiar voice behind our backs.

"At last I have found you."

We turned our backs and we saw a tall blond man with a scar in one of his chins and a sword in his belt.

I recognized the body. It was our old enemy, Luke Castellan. Nevertheless, he was possessed by Kronos, the king Titan.

"What do you want?" I asked him coldly.

"Well Jackson, you are a threat to me and my plans," Kronos claim. "So, I decided to take measures so that you won't interfere in my war."

"Really? And what exactly are you planning to do?" I asked.

"I am going to use one of my powers with you," the Titan claim. "Nonetheless, I need a female with you for it to work. Now that your redheaded friend is here with you I will take the chance."

"What power are you going to use?" Rachel asked a little worried.

"I am going to send you to the past," Kronos announce. "You won't be able to bother me after that."

"Wait, you can't just do something like that!" I yelled.

"Of course I can," Kronos declare. "I am the Titan of time! That means that I can control it at will. And now… Disappear."

After those words a golden vortex appears between us and we were sucked in.

**I hope you enjoy it. The next chapter is nearly done but it will be shorter because I want to establish the mood of where in time had they travel. The third chapter, will be longer and it will include more characters **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: This is not good

Chapter 2: This is not good

**Here goes the next chapter and I hope that you like it. But I have a warning to give you: Please don't skip to the last part of the chapter because that will spoil the surprise. Read it from top to bottom so that you can enjoy it better.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

The light in the vortex was so bright that we had to close our eyes. A few seconds later, we landed in the lower part of a green hill. The awkward part of it was that Rachel fell on top of me with our faces just inches apart.

Rachel stood up quickly and she blushed.

"Um … I am sorry Percy."

"No need to apologize Rachel," I said, "It was just an accident."

"Okay, but where are we?"

"What I would like to know more is "when" are we," I declare.

"Right, we have probably gone back through time because of Kronos powers," Rachel said remembering.

"Wait a second… Can you hear that?" I asked her. I was hearing something clearly, and I knew what it meant because I have heard it many times already: The sound of a battle.

"Let's go to the highest part of the hill to see our surroundings better," Rachel suggested. I nodded and we climb up.

When we were at the top of the hill, we were very surprised by what we discover. We saw a large plain with 2 massive armies fighting each other's head on. Then we realized that this couldn't be a modern war because most were fighting with stabbing weapons.

"Where are we and how long did we came back?" I asked.

Rachel turned to the northern side of the battle and I saw her stunned with fear.

"I think that I know where we are Percy," She said.

"Where?" I asked.

"Look to the north," She told me. And I did.

My jaw dropped when I understood where we were at. In that direction there was a city… With extremely high walls.

"I could be wrong Percy but I think that Kronos took us back to the Trojan War."

**There you have the surprise I promise you. I will update the next chapter as fast as I can. Like I promise, there will be other characters in the third chapter.**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Preparations

Chapter 3: Preparations

**Here goes the next chapter! I remember that I wrote that in this chapter there will be many more characters. However I decided to mention only 3 more and they won't speak. At least not for now. More characters will appear in the forth chapter so if you are disappointed sorry. Anyway, this chapter will be a little longer than the first one.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Like always, read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

"What the heck are we going to do now?" Rachel screamed desperately.

"Please, calm down a little," I told her.

"CALM DOWN?" She cried. "Kronos just take us to the bloodiest war of ancient times and you want me to "calm down?"

"Rachel I am as shocked as you are, but in order to return home first we need to calm down. Take a deep breath," I added.

Rachel nodded and she began to breathe slowly. A minute later she seemed to relax a little.

"All right I will ask it again," Rachel informed: "What the heck are we going to do now?"

"Well, at first I doubted that this would actually be the Trojan War," I confessed. "But then I saw the face of a man in a tower of the city walls and I recognized him from the drawings that we have in camp half-blood's library."

"Who was it?" She inquired.

"You may not believe it but I am certain that he was Paris, the Trojan prince who kidnapped Helen."

"Wait a minute… That tower you are pointing at is about two miles away from here," Rachel stated. "How can you see his face so clearly?"

"Well, I am a demigod," I said. "Demigods have different abilities but one that is usually common is to possess more acute senses. In my case for example, I have far much better eyesight than most mortals."

"Mmm, that's interesting," Rachel said. "You have never told me that before though," she added.

"The issue did not arise," I respond.

"Okay, so are you sure that this is defiantly de Trojan war?" She asked me.

"Afraid so," I answer.

"Well what do you think we should do? Rachel enquired.

"Um… let me think a little please. This is not like any situation I have been before," I claim.

"All right but think fast," Rachel urged. "It seems that the battle is over and the Greek warriors are heading back to their base camp close to their ships."

I only nodded and keep thinking. A few minutes later, I told her what I think that we should do.

"To begin with, it is supposed that the Greeks won the Trojan War. So, for now, I think that we should help the Greeks win this war and the sooner the better. If the Trojans win for some reason it would mean that we screwed up history. Which won't be good," I added.

"If we shouldn't mess with the time line why don't we just stay away from the war?" Rachel she asked.

"Because, according to what I have learned at camp, most of the Olympians took sides in this war. Sooner or later they will show up and we will need their powers to go back to our own time. Besides my father told me once that he supported the Greeks in this war and I don't want to make him angry. Does that answer your question?" I asked her.

"It does but how will we convince the Greeks to let us help them?"

"I have also thought about that," I informed her. "Once they discover that I am a son of Poseidon they will beg me to join their cause."

"You have a good point there but how will you prove them that fact?" She asked me

"Well, I have already thought of two things that could make them believe us," I claim. "The first one is my sword riptide, since it's made of celestial bronze. A blade with that metal can't harm mortals; only people with gods blood running through their veins and Greek monsters. When they find out that this weapon can't hurt them they could think that I am not a regular mortal. They could believe that riptide is a sword crafted by Hephaestus or something"

"And the second one?" She asked me.

"The second one is that I can control sea water," I told her. "Once they see that I have considerable power over water, they could be convinced that I am a son of Poseidon. Sounds good to you?" I asked her.

Rachel nodded. "I think they will believe us."

"Oh and one last thing," I included. "I think it would be wise that you eat this," I told her while taking out from a pocket of my jeans a golden strawberry.

"Um… Does this strawberry have something special? Aside from being golden I mean," She specified.

"Well, a few weeks ago," I began; "I met Hecate the goddess of magic. She told that, even if she decided to support the Titans, she owed my dad a favor. Since he didn't accept a favor from her, she decided to repay me. She told me that she could make me a magical item."

"Mmm, which kind of item did you chose?" Rachel asked me.

"I thought that it would be a good idea to communicate mentally with someone. You know, like sending thoughts to other people no matter how far we are from each other."

"Like the emphatic link you have with Grover?" She inquired.

"Not exactly" I answer. "Those links are very dangerous because if the one you are connected dies, or gets hurt the other suffers as well. But, with the spell placed in this strawberry, there won't be those side effects. Plus, we will be able to communicate by sending thoughts to each other's or images of where we are. In my opinion, it could become pretty useful if we are in trouble." I told her.

"True enough," Rachel agreed. "But… I don't really want you to read my mind every time you want."

"Don't worry about that," I said with a smile. "I had that concern too for myself so I told Hecate to limit the power of the spell."

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning that we will only be able to hear each other's thoughts with the permition of the other. If you don't want me to get inside your head all you need to think is "I decline your invitation" and I will have no choice but to stay in my mind"

There was a short silence after my explanation.

"Okay, so I just have to eat the strawberry?" Rachel asked.

"Yes," I said while placing the fruit in her hands.

After a moment of hesitation, she ate it.

Then she thought "Did it worked?"

"Yes it did," I said in her head.

"Wow, this is impressive" She admitted.

I agreed with her. "Hey, the night will arrive soon so let's go to the Greek camp."

Then, we travel toward warring territory.

**I hope that this was a good chapter. I chose to make Percy have powerful eyesight even if that didn't show up in the books. Also, I thought that I could be a good idea a mental link between Percy and Rachel. It's my fanfic anyway. It could take me longer to get the next chapter published but I will update as fast as I can. If someone has any ideas for improvement feel free to message me.**

**Review! **


	4. Chapter 4: Intertwined minds

Chapter 4: Intertwined minds

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you like it. However, a new idea cross my mind and I decided that, instead of getting Percy and Rachel directly to the camp and meet the other soldiers, I will explain more about the mind link in this chapter first. Plus, this would be the first time in my story that I will include a ****Rachel point of view****. But that will be at the middle of the chapter. I hope that you will still enjoy it. By the way, the dialog when they are thinking or sending thoughts will be in italics from now on.**

**I don't own, Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Rick Riordan does. What I do own is the plot line.**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**Percy's POV**

Rachel and I were walking silently toward the Greek camp. The moon was already in the sky but we realized something interesting: The night that Kronos send us to the past, there was a full moon in the sky. This night however, it was new moon.

"Interesting," Rachel said. "If we would still be on our time the change wouldn't have taken place until 14 days later."

"Yes, you are right," I said.

We keep walking until we were only one hundred yards from the stockade. Then, I stopped my tracks.

"What is it Percy?" Rachel asked me.

"We have forgotten something," I said.

"What?"

"That the soldiers we are going to meet will speak Greek and not English," I pointed out.

"Oh, you are right," Rachel said while placing a hand on her forehead. "You will be able to understand them since your mind is "hard-wired" in ancient Greek but I won't be able to comprehend what they say."

Then an idea crossed my mind. "Rachel, now that I think about it, maybe there is a way so that you can understand what they are going to say," I informed.

"Which way? I don't speak Greek. How could I understand them?" She inquired.

"Now that we share a mind link I can enter in your brain," I started. "Once I am inside, I can enter your memory area and transport from my head all the vocabulary in ancient Greek that I know," I claimed.

"Really? Rachel enquired.

"Sure," I said while getting closer to her. "Just look me in the eyes and don't decline my invitation, at least, until the process is over."

She nodded while looking into my eyes.

**Rachel POV**

"_Man, I am nervous," _I thought_. "But, for some reason, I am always nervous when I look directly into Percy's eyes. Mmm, now that I am on the subject_," I thought_, "I just notice that Percy and I both have green eyes. The main difference is that my eyes look more like emeralds while his look more like sea-green. They are so beautiful," I added. "Wait, stop thinking like that and pay attention to what Percy is doing in your head!" _I told myself

After a few seconds I began feeling it: The presence of Percy's mind connecting with mine. Ever since I ate that strawberry I pondered if the intense presence of Percy's mind in my head would be cold since his dad is the god of the sea. However, later I discover that his presence in my head felt like the warm waters of the Caribbean.

"_Wow, I didn't expect that his presence in my mind could relax me so much," _I thought delighted.

Then I felt him entering in my memories. For a while, I feared that he would see my private memories. Nevertheless, I hear his thoughts inside my head and I became certain that Percy wasn't going to invade my privacy.

"_What a relief," _I thought.

Afterwards, a flood of thoughts came from his memory to mine. Every word in the ancient Greek that Percy knew eventually reached my head until I assimilated all of them.

All of a sudden, the mind contact broke.

"It's done," Percy said in Greek.

"_Wait a second," _I thought_. "He said that in Greek and I understood him! It actually worked!"_

"Amazing, I can speak Greek now and I didn't even take classes!" I said exited in that language. "Not to mention that I learned it in less than 5 minutes," I added.

"Yes, and now you will be able to understand most of what the soldiers have to say." Percy declared.

"Well, let's go to the gate now that we are ready," I urged.

**Percy's POV**

"_I knew that this link will be useful, but I didn't expect that our minds will have such a bond," I thought surprised. I could feel her in much different way than when I just talk to her. Even if I decided not to see her personal memories without her permition, I could still sense her emotions, her essence. But most importantly, her personality. Now I am more amazed by it than before."_

"_Rachel Elizabeth Dare, I am keen to know more and more about you."_

**There you have it. I promise that in the next chapter I will include character from the Trojan War.**

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Heroic Meeting

Chapter 5: Heroic meeting

**Here is the next chapter. This time I will include warriors that fought on the Trojan War. To let you know, I will be basing the warring part more on the epic poem of Homer rather than the movie "Troy". By the way, for practical means, I will write in English and not Greek just that Rachel and Percy will understand the language like if the soldiers speak in English. I am still looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested just message me. Also, in this chapter I will focus on the presentations of the Greek kings. In the next chapter I will write about other things concerning to the war.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War characters. That belongs to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Read enjoy and review!**

**Percy's POV**

Once we reached the gate of the stockade, a sentinel spot us.

"Halt! Who are you and what are you doing here?" the soldier asked

"Do not worry, good warrior, we are not Trojans if that's what you are thinking," I assure him.

"Then to whom do you owe loyalty?" He asked.

"To the gods of Olympus," I declared.

"Are you mocking ate me?" He asked though with a little fear in his eyes.

"No I am not," I told him. "I wish to speak with Agamemnon the king ofMycenae and the other Greek kings receding in this camp**."**

"What for?" The sentinel asked.

"I have a message from the gods," I claim.

The soldier looked scare now. "All right, I still think you are lying, but I will let our kings decide that. I will bring them to the gate but for now, wait here."

"Understood," I said.

After that the soldier leaved his post and went inside the camp.

"_We don't actually have a message from the gods you know_," Rachel said in my head.

"_I know but that could explain more about why on earth did a son of Poseidon suddenly decided to help the Greek army_," I answer her through the link.

"_Well let's hope that they buy the story because they are heading toward us," _she pointed out_._

"_I am aware of that but, please, let me be the one to speak with the Greek kings right now," _I asked her.

"_Okay,"_ I reply.

After our silent conversation, the Greek kings crossed the gate and standed three yards away from us.

I recognized all of them since I have seen their faces in some drawings at camp half-blood. "_Well, I suppose that it's time to put my plan in action_," I thought.

"We have heard that you have a message from the gods to deliver to us," Agamemnon said. "However it would be more educated to introduce ourselves first."

"No need, I already know who you all are," I respond.

"Really? If you do then prove it," the king of Mycenae demanded.

"Sure," I reply, "just don't interrupt me until I am done. To begin with, you are Agamemnon, king of Mycenae and you are the chief king of Greece as well. "

Agamemnon didn't say anything, but my information didn't seem to surprise him at all. After all, he was the chief king of Greece so his name could be known in all the eastern Mediterranean.

"You," I said pointing to a man to the right side of Agamemnon, "are Menelaus, king of Sparta and also the brother of the chief king."

He nodded.

"You," I said pointing to a large man to the left side of Agamemnon, "are Ayax, king of Salamina."

He didn't nod, but his eyes showed that I didn't confuse him with someone else.

"You," I said pointing at another man in the group, "are Odysseus, king of Ithaca, also famous for his cleverness."

He made a gesture and I interpreted that he wants me to continue.

"You," I said pointing at an old man in the group, "are Nestor, king of Pilos, and the oldest and most experienced king of Greece."

He smiled, so I thought I was right again.

"You," I said pointing at another man in the group, "are Diomedes, King of Argos well know from your bravery in combat."

"True," he mutters.

"And you," I said pointing at the last man in the group, "are Achilles, prince of Fitia, and son of Peleus and the strongest of all the warriors in this army."

No one spoke for a minute after I ended the presentations. All the kings were surprised that I knew so much about them.

"You seem to be very well informed by our statuses," Odysseus said.

"Like I said, I have a message from the gods to deliver to the kings of Greece," I repeated. "That means that I should be informed about the kings I am suppose to speak with."

"Well, which is that message that you are talking about?" Nestor asked me.

I took a deep breath before I answered. "I am a demigod son of Poseidon and my father orders me to help you defeat the Trojans."

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Like I said, it was more focusing on presentations. The next one will focus more on things concerning to the war.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Claim at test

Chapter 6: Claim at test

**I hope that you like this chapter. I know that it's a little short but it has a surprise in the end that I hope you enjoy. So, like I said in chapter 2, don't skip to the last part because it will spoil the surprise.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer.**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**Percy's POV**

There was a long silence after my claim. There were mixed emotions written in the faces of the Greek kings: Denial, anger, amusement, fear but above all, hope. Some were thinking that this was the chance they have been waiting for to end the war and return to their homes.

"That's an odd claim to make, Agamemnon stated. Can you prove it?"

"Yes I can, just take me to the shore," I asked.

The others nodded. Rachel and I went inside the camp with the Greek kings. The camp was filled with thousands of warriors, most of them still in their battle armor. There were also hundreds of tents and houses made of wood, clay, or stone built for the kings. Also, a tension in the air could be felt. Many soldiers were badly wounded and their wails could be hear everywhere. Hundreds of them had grown tired of the war after ten years of fighting and they wanted to return home. To be with their love ones again. After a few minutes, we reached the beach.

I chose a spot in the beach where there were no ships until 90 yards to the left.

"Watch what I am about to do," I said.

The others became silent and waited.

I take a deep breath and close my eyes. Then, I felt the power of the sea spreading through my body and I opened my eyes. The next thing that the Greeks knew, water torrents began coming from the sea to my hands. Later I moved my arms in different positions and wherever they go the water followed. The soldiers were impressed by what I was doing but things didn't end up there.

To conclude my presentation, I ran toward the sea until I was deep enough to swim. A while later, I summoned my water powers; and, like a spring, I bounce 10 yards in the air. I didn't go to high since the sky is Zeus territory and my father is his rival. However, I jumped high enough to prove that I had to use my water powers to accomplish such a fit. Then I jumped into the sea and eventually came the surface.

In my way to the shore, I saw many people with different expressions written across their faces. Some of the soldiers were stunned; others amazed others afraid but most were hopeful.

"Remarkable!" Odysseus shouted. I believe you boy; you must really be a son of Poseidon.

All of the kings end up agreeing.

"Men, bring him a towel!" Diomedes commanded.

"No need, I said.

I closed my eyes and I will myself to dry. Since I am a son of Poseidon, I can't get wet unless I want to. By the time I opened my eyes I was dry again.

Nestor clapped after that.

"All right, so you are saying that your father and the other gods have sent you here to help us?" Agamemnon asked.

"That's the idea, I said. I will do my best so that you can win this war."

There was a lot of cheering after those words.

"Well, I see that you have a pretty girl with you, Ajax stated while moving closer to Rachel. Is she your slave?" He asked me as he touched her red hair.

I could feel Rachel's concern through our mind link and I became angry. Following my emotions, a tidal wave of about 18 yards high rose behind my back.

"Don't you DARE to touch her!" I yelled

Everyone moved three steps back.

Um… she is not your slave then? Ajax asked worried.

It took me a while to answer him. I was thinking if I should tell the Greeks what I've been planning to say if this situation occurs. Finally I decided to say it.

"She is my girlfriend," I said out loud.

**That's the surprise and I hope you like it. The next chapter will have more surprises and I will try to update as soon as I can. I am still looking for a beta reader so if someone is interested please message me.**

**Please, review!**


	7. Chapter 7: The secret of Percy

Chapter 7: The secret of Percy

**Here comes chapter 7. Like I said there will be some surprises in this chapter. When I say surprises I mean things that don't appear in the books. It's my fanfiction anyway. Also this chapter will be entirely from Rachel POV. Most of my story has been from Percy's POV except for a short part in chapter 4. So, I believe that she deserves some chapters for her own and I will start with this one. By the way, this is the longest chapter I have published so far and I hope you like it. Ah, and remember that the dialogs when they are thinking is in italics.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer. What I do own, is the plotline.**

**Rachel's POV**

My eyes started shining after I hear what Percy said.

"_He said that I am his girlfriend! _I thought exited_. Wait… Maybe he maybe he just said that because he doesn't want other people to view me as a slave. Mmm, now that I think about it, I do remember that, according to the Iliad, most of these Greeks had slaves. Poor girls, _I lamented inside my head._ Oh well, if Percy said that it means that he don't want me to share their fate. He wants to protect me, _I thought while smiling_. If that's the case, it's good enough for me. For now, _I added.

When I was thinking this, I was also making myself sure that Percy wasn't in my head. Through our mind link, I discover that he was more interested on the reactions of the Greeks. Since he was doing that, I decided to do it as well.

"Oh… Forgive me son of the sea god," Ajax apologized. I notice that he was worried that Percy was going to throw the tidal wave on him.

Then, I looked at Percy. By the looks of it, he seemed to keep his emotions under control well enough to prevent splashing the army with sea water.

"Apology accepted, Percy said. However, I will recommend you not to speak ill of my girlfriend. She is a good, decent, and beautiful woman but not a slave, Percy declared. Did I make myself clear? He asked.

Everyone who heard Percy nodded.

After a movement of his hands, Percy returned the water of the tidal wave to the sea.

"Well, it's late now and we need to rest, Percy stated. Do you have any place in which we can spend the night?"

Every king decided to offer him a place to stay in their camp quarters. Nevertheless, Percy chose to stay with Achilles.

There was a little disappointment in the faces of the kings but I could see that Nestor found that decision wise.

"_I wonder why_," I thought.

Then, Percy sent me a thought. "_Follow me."_

"_Why do you want us to stay with Achilles?" _I asked him through the link_. _

"_I will explain later, but for now come with me," _He thought_._

"_Okay," I_ answer him_._

We keep walking to the westernmost end of the camp. Achilles quarters were there and there is where his 2000 men live.

While walking I noticed that most of the soldiers looked big and strong.

"_These warriors are called myrmidons. If I recall correctly, they are the elite of the main army," _Percy thought me_._

"_Well I suppose that we should expect something like that from the most powerful soldier of Greece", _I thought him_._

"_Yeah", _He answered_._

Eventually, we reached some sort of palace made of stone and wood. I mean, the design looked like the one of a palace. There were plenty statues, art objects, precise architecture with well built columns, and also many gold and silver ornaments everywhere. Also there were thick stone walls to protect against invaders. Still, it only looked about 3 three acres wide and like 2 stories high.

"_Probably this is the best they could have been during war times_," I thought.

There were about 20 bed rooms in the palace. The larger ones were for Achilles himself and for his best friend Patroclus. The other 18 rooms were reserved for the best soldiers under Achilles command.

The prince take us to a room in the ground level about 6 yards from the dining hall. When we standed at the door of our new room he talked to us for the first time.

"This was the room of one of my men who died in the battle of today, Achilles said. He is dead because he violated my command," He added in distaste.

"How so?" I asked him.

"I ordered my troops to stand down for the time being and he disobey me, Achilles informed. Maybe he deserved it, he muttered. Use this room however you like people but tomorrow I want to speak with you demigod," The prince said.

Percy nodded. After one last look at us, the strongest warrior in the Greek army left.

When we entered our room; I glanced it a little. The floor was made of brown wood; there was a latrine in what I would guess that could be call a bathroom in this time. There was a wardrobe and a mirror to its left. There was no window. Before I could finish the glances of the room though, I saw Percy touch the door with a focused look in his face.

"_What could he be doing?"_ Later I saw a flash of blue light glow inside Percy's hand and hit the door with a puff.

"Um Percy what did you just did?" I asked him.

"I will tell you but, to let you know, it's a secret I hadn't told anyone yet, Percy answer.

"_Ah, so I will be the first one to share this secret with Percy, _I thought happy_. He must thing I am trust worthy_."

"Okay, say it," I urged

"Remember that Hecate gave me that strawberry so I could have a mind link with someone?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Well, that strawberry wasn't the only thing that she gave me," Percy claimed.

I was interested now. "What did she give you?" I asked.

"She gave me a grimoar," He informed me.

"A what?" I asked startled.

"A grimoar is a book of spells," Percy declared.

I was shocked now. "Does that mean that now you can use… Magic?"

"Yep, he said proudly. Hecate told me that she had that book of spells for decades but that no one other than herself could use it."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because that book of spells is for children of the Big Three," Percy answered.

"Aja, so that means that you do can use those spells." I pointed out.

"So do you," Percy said after a moment.

My eyes widen. "What are you talking about? He told without understanding. I am not even a minor demigod, just a mortal. How will I be able to use magic from that book?"

"Have you forgotten that we share a mind link already? He asked smiling. Since I can get inside your head I can pass you down that power."

"Really? I asked delighted.

"Yeah, but look me in the eyes so I can feel your mind better," Percy asked me.

"Okay," I said while obeying him.

"_Oh, here comes his cute sea green eye again," _I thought mesmerized_. Hey quite thinking like that because Percy could hear you, _I told myself.

A while later I felt power coming from Percy's mind to my body. It was a strange sensation. It felt like if I had sleep for an entire month and just awoken with a lot of energy. Also that strength felt foreign since came from Percy's mind.

All of a sudden, the mind contact broke.

"How do you feel?" He asked me.

"It's weird but, I feel like if it could take weeks to worn off my energy," I reveal.

"Then that means that the transition was a success. However, even if you don't feel tired, you will need to sleep now since my magical powers just enter you system," Percy informed me.

I nodded.

"Now, technically, if you want to use magic from my source all you need to do is think what you want to accomplish in Greek and have eye contact with whatever you want to put a spell on."

"Is it really that simple?" I asked surprised.

"Well, that's the original idea. Still, you have to specify what you want to do," Percy stated.

"Meaning…?"

"Meaning that you need to think clearly what you want to do, he explained. To give you an example, I could want to burn the wooden floor with magic, Percy began. The problem will be that if I will think on something else before casting the spell the other thing could happen as well. In order to fix that, you need to think after you explained your purpose "Yes magic". Then, your arcane power will begin to search your mind until it finds out what you really want," he ended.

"All right, I think I get it but what have you done to the door?" I asked.

"I made a spell similar to the one that keep mortals away at camp half-blood, Percy answered. Unless the spell is broken, no one will be able to enter this room or see what is inside it if we don't invite them in."

"Good idea, I said with a giggle. Then I saw the rest of the room and I stopped laughing.

"What is it Rachel?" He asked me.

"Um…We only have one bed, I stated a little nervous pointing at the right side of the room.

"Don't worry; he said will clapping his hands. A second later a wave of blue light showed up and an exact replic of the other bed appeared in the left side of the room.

My jaw dropped. "Incredible!" I shouted.

Later I saw Percy sitting on the bed he just created with a tired look in his face.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, Percy said. When you use a spell it will consume you energy in different quantities depending on the task but create things can tired you a lot."

"I see."

"Besides, I think that we have good reasons to be exhausted," Percy declared after collapsing in his bed.

"Good point I said while laying down on my bed yawning. But, before we fall asleep, I want to ask you something else."

"What?" He said.

"Why did you tell the Greeks that I am your girlfriend?" I asked him.

There was a long silence after that question. I could read his mind to find the answer but I didn't want to invade his privacy if he didn't invade mine.

"It was because I don't want you being treated as a slave," Percy answered a minute later.

I felt a little disappointed. "_So he just wanted to protect me,"_ I thought sadly.

"However, if we want the soldiers to believe us we should act, you know, like boyfriend and girlfriend," He added.

I smile big when he said that. "Sure, no problem," I said before falling asleep.

**That's chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy it. I am still looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested just message.**

**Please, review!**


	8. Chapter 8: War Council

Chapter 8: War council

**Okay, here is chapter eight. Thanks a lot for the review! They encourage me to keep writing. I want to dedicate this chapter to ****StarofCalamity**** because he/she had review 4 times already. So thank you! This chapter will be much shorter than the other but it will end with a twist that I hope you enjoy.**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**Percy POV**

The sound of the sea was what woke me up. I heard waves splashing the rocks on the shore and I awoken from my well deserved slumber.

"Good morning Percy," Rachel said.

"Good morning Rachel, I reply.

I notice that Rachel was dressed in a long red tunic with the style of the women from this time. Her hair was tide in a pony tail. However, she still had on the jeans and sneakers that she had on the night that Kronos send us to the past.

"Where did you get that red tunic?" I asked her.

"I went to the dining hall to get some breakfast and a slave girl gave it to me saying that it was a present from Achilles."

"It looks good on you," I told her.

"Really?" She asked

"Yeah, it matches very well with your red hair," I answer truthfully.

"I am glad you like it," she said smiling at me.

"_Man, her smile is gorgeous," _I thought.

"The only flaw your clothes have is that your jeans are dirty," I pointed out getting back the topic.

"Yes, I should wash them," Rachel agreed.

"No need," I said while closing my eyes and focus on my magical powers. By the time I opened them Rachel's jeans were clean again.

"Thanks," she said.

"Don't mention it. Well I will change my appearance," I told her. I clapped my hands and by the time I opened them I wore garments like of the Greek kings.

"Wow, you have to teach me how to do that," Rachel said amazed.

"Actually, I didn't really create these clothes, I revealed. Like I said last night, create things out of nothing less with magic can drain your strength considerably. This clothes are merely an illusion."

"Mmm, that interesting, but I still want you to teach me something like that," she told me.

"Later I will teach you but right now I want to make a war council with the Greek kings."

"So you have a plan already?" She asked.

"More than one actually but you will have to wait and see," I said smiling.

"Okay, but aren't you hungry?" She asked me.

"I put a spell on me last night so that I won't have appetite until the next nightfall. I claimed. I will have to eat a lot when that time comes though."

"_Wow, that sounds useful_," Rachel thought.

"Well, let's get going," she urged.

I notice that Rachel tried to read my mind to find out which my plans were but I was very careful not to think on the subject.

Both of us get out of our room and left the Achilles quarters. Some soldiers stared at us on the way but we didn't mind. We were use to get stared at.

A few minutes later we entered a house made of solid stone that served as the meeting place of the Greek kings and also their dining hall. All the Greek kings were there except for Diomedes.

Odysseus and Nestor bowed.

"Son of the sea god, what brings you here?" Odysseus asked.

"Send someone to look for Diomedes because I want to make a war council."

"At once" he replied and dispatched a soldier standing guard to look for the King of Argos. Three minutes later he arrived.

"Before we start, I should inform you that one of the princes isn't here, Nestor said. You see…"

"I know that Achilles is mad at Agamemnon but I have a plan to convince him to come back to the fighting."

The Greek kings were surprised by what I just said.

"Which plan will that be? Menelaus asked. We lost many men in the last battle because he refused to help us," he added angry.

"I will tell you later but first I want to fill you up with other news," I responded.

"What news?" Agamemnon asked.

"First of all, the gods of Olympus that had taken sides on this war," I said.

The kings gasped but then became silent waiting for my information.

"The gods that are helping the Greek side are Athena the goddess of wisdom, Hera the queen of heaven, Ares the god of war, and my father Poseidon," I began.

The kings were pleased that all those gods were favoring them.

"As for the gods that are helping the Trojan side; they are Zeus, the king of the gods, Aphrodite the goddess of love, Apollo the sun god and Dionysus the god of wine."

There was a short silence after that information.

"So, 4 gods are supporting our side and 4 are supporting the other side?" Ajax asked.

"Yes, I reply. Also, the rest of the Olympians don't support the war at all. Those would be Demeter, Hermes, Artemis, and Hephaestus. Hades doesn't support any side either and his wife Persephone follows his lead," I added.

I knew all of this because I have read a lot about the Trojan War at camp Half-blood.

"Well now that I have spoken about the sides the gods had chosen, I want to talk about the thousands of injured," I claim.

"Wait, are you saying that you know a way to save them?" Diomedes asked surprised.

"Yes, I answer. There is a wood nymph that has the power to heal any wound. I am going to look for Oenone, Paris former lover."

**That's the twist. Didn't expect that did you? Anyway I already have the general idea for chapter 9 and it will end with a bigger twist than the last one. At least, in my opinion. Also I am still looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested jus message me.**

**Review!**


	9. Chapter 9: Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 9: Unexpected Meeting.

**Here is chapter 9. I know that it's short but it would have a surprise in the end that will shape the story's future. I really hope that you will enjoy it because I already have plans for later chapters basing on the surprise that will show up at the end of this chapter. So, don't skip to the last part because that will spoil the surprise.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Read enjoy and review**

**Percy's POV**

I could have cut the silence of the Greek kings with a knife.

"Did you just say…Paris former lover?" Nestor asked.

"Yes, I affirmed. They were going to get married but he left her for Helen afterwards."

Menelaus didn't say anything but his expression showed absolute hatred. I was sure that he was thinking that if Paris had just stay with Oenone, this war wouldn't have started to begin with.

"So, you are going to look for her and convince her to join us?" Odysseus asked me.

"Yes, I responded. Maybe she will ask something in return but I think that the feeling of revenge will convince her easily. Besides, the enemy of our enemy is our friend, or so people say."

"Do you want us to send troops with you on the search?" Menelaus asked anxious to have that dryad with us.

"I will rather not to, I answer. She lives on Mount Ida not too far away from here but there are many nature spirits residing there. I don't want them to see us as a threat, I explained. Only my girlfriend Rachel and I will go."

"Are you sure that you two will be okay?"" Diomedes asked unsure that I have taken the right decision.

"I can take care of myself," I declare.

"I don't doubt it, I have seen what you can do," Ajax said.

"_Hmm, ever since I almost plashed that man with a tidal wave his respect for me has started to grow,_ I thought. _Or maybe he is just afraid of what I could do to him_."

"It's settled then but when are you planning to leave?" Agamemnon asked me.

"Right now, I claimed. Oh one last thing I added. My name is Perseus Jackson but you can just call me Percy."

There was a short silence after my introduction.

"Shouldn't your last name be the one of your father?" Nestor asked.

"Jackson is my mother's surname and, since it wouldn't be discrete to use my Olympian last name, I use the Jackson name if I want to remain undercover."

They became silent while trying to assimilate my explanation.

"Well, you better go now, Agamemnon told us. The wounded soldiers need help."

I nodded.

"_Let's go Rachel_," I thought her.

"_Okay" _she thought while getting out of the house.

After 5 minutes of walking and dodging Greeks we left the camp. I looked to the northeast of our position and I spotted the Mount Ida, its green hills and numerous trees.

Then we began marching toward the place. At first we only walked through a vast plain stained with blood and dust. Twenty minutes later, the plains became grassland and eventually forest.

"_Can we please take a break in this forest clearing before we start to climb the mountain?"_ Rachel thought me.

"_Sure"_, I answer her through the mind link.

Rachel sat on a soft bog rock to catch her breath while I watched our surroundings. We were on a clearing of about 29 feet wide that had two paths that led to it. We came from the one to the northwest and the other one make you come from the south.

Three minutes later I saw a teenager looking girl came from the southern path. She moved gracefully like royalty. Also, she was tall with a beautiful long black hair.

I recognized her by the way.

"Who are you people?" She asked us getting her guard up.

"It's you, I said deeply surprised. We meet again Zoë Nightshade!"

**That's the surprise! I bet that you weren't expecting that. Zoë will play a very important role from now on in this story. I know that she was killed in the Titan's curse but Kronos send Percy and Rachel to the past, before that happened and, since she is immortal too, she was alive back then. I will update as fast as possible because I notice that I left the story on a mayor cliffie.**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10: A ghost from my past

Chapter 10: A ghost from my past

**Here goes chapter 10! I hope you enjoy it. This chapter will be entirely from Rachel's point of view by the way. Oh, and remember that the dialog when people are thinking is in italics. Also, this chapter will be much longer than the last one. Actually, the second longest that I have published so far. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Rachel POV**

"_Who the heck is Zoë nightshade? _I asked myself_. Percy had never spoken about that girl in my presence before_."

I notice that this Zoë looked surprised that Percy knew her name. Then, I looked at him. Percy looked relief almost… Happy. "What had this 16 year looking teenager done with Percy in the past?" I thought scared of the truth.

A second after my last silent question, Percy ran toward Zoë and… He hugged her.

"Oh Zoë, I am so glad to see you again!" He said smiling.

"_What is the meaning of this? _I cried in my head_. Why did he hug her? Why is he smiling like that? Does he… Love her? _I thought terrified_. Oh no, you won't take __**MY **__Percy away from me!" _I swore.

That Zoë blushed slightly after Percy hugged her. "Don't touch me half-blood! She told him while recognizing his race and breaking away. And I don't know you to begin with," she added.

"Oh… Right, Percy said as he placed his right hand on his forehead. We still hadn't met."

"What is that suppose to mean?" She asked him.

Percy remained silent for a few moments.

"_Don't tell me that you are going to tell this girl that we are from the future_," I thought

"Um, this could be a long story Zoë," Percy said.

"Well, you can fill me up for like 10 minutes since I am suppose to wait for someone in this clearing," she informed.

"Let me guess, Percy said, you are waiting for Artemis the goddess of hunt."

Zoë's eyes widen. "How do you know that?" She asked him.

"Well, the thing is that we will meet in about Three thousand years in the future," Percy told her.

"_Hmm, she is from our time too then",_ I thought. I also paid attention to make myself sure that Percy wasn't reading my mind. I figured out that he was more focused on other things rather than staying in my head, but I used a spell that will hide from him my recent questions.

"You are kidding me right?" Zoe asked not believing what he just said.

"No I'm not," Percy declared.

"All right, if you are from the future then prove it to me," she demanded.

"Fine, Percy answered while taking his ballpoint pen out from his pocket and pressed its bottom. A large sword made of celestial bronze sprung from the pen. Tell me Zoë, do you recognize this blade?" He asked her.

Now Zoë definitely looked surprised.

"You made it, if I recall correctly, just that it was for a hero other than me. It's called Anaklusmos," he added.

Zoe nodded. "You are right about those three facts but where did you get that sword? She asked Percy. Like you said I gave it to… Another hero."

I notice that she was avoiding the name of the hero she made that sword for and so is Percy. "_Could there be something wrong about that demigod?"_ I said in my mind.

"Quiron, the trainer of heroes, gave it to me before I set out to do my first quest, he responded. Two years later, I met you and you told me the story of your past, and the one of this sword included, when we went on a quest together. Also, I suppose that I need to thank you," he acknowledged.

"For what?" She asked without understanding.

"If you had never made this sword, I would never have gotten it, Percy replied. Therefore, I would be dead by now because this sword had saved my life in many times. So, in a way, I owe you my life," he ended.

"_WHAT? Percy owes his life to this girl?_ I asked silently. _Blast! I can't compete with that_," I thought miserably.

Zoë studied Percy's face for a minute. I get the feeling that she was assimilating what Percy just said. Then, she smiled softly

"Well your welcome, I guess. So you really are from the future then?" She asked us again.

"I swear it on the River Styx," Percy declared.

Zoe gasped and I knew why. If you don't keep your oaths on the River Styx you die. If you are immortal, you go to Tartarus for a while. Definitely, that was the most binding oath you could make.

"I believe you, Zoë said finally. However, can you tell me how you travel back through time?"

"Unfortunately, I made myself an enemy of Kronos the titan of time and he send my girlfriend Rachel and me to the past so that we wouldn't bother him," Percy explained.

"Kronos escaped from Tartarus?" She asked worried.

"In the future he will and, since I am his strongest foe, he sent me to the past so I wouldn't get in his way," he answered.

There was a long silence after Percy said that.

Then Zoë began to examinate me more carefully. "His girlfriend, eh?" She asked me.

"Yes, a problem with it?" I asked her glaring.

"Not at all, she answered. I just thought at first that you were his slave."

I felt a little angry after that. "_Is slavery really that common in this time_?" I asked myself.

"Besides, she continue, I am a huntress of Artemis the virgin goddess. That means that I can't date anyone."

I felt far more relaxed after that. "_She can't date Percy!_ I thought relieved. _Maybe she was only one of his friends after all."_

All of a sudden, an iris message showed up but its owner only looked at Zoë so she didn't knew that Percy and I were in the clearing as well.

"Lady Artemis," Zoë said bowing.

"I have been summoned to a meeting at Olympus, she informed her. So, I won't be able to look for you until tomorrow noon. Slay the monster if you can and I will find you tomorrow," she told her huntress.

"Understood," Zoë replied.

"Good bye then," Artemis said, and the goddess of hunt banished.

"You are looking for a monster?" Percy asked her.

"Yes, a hell hound actually, Zoë stated. The beast left the underworld and had been causing troubles to the mortals on the area. That is why lady Artemis send me here: To take him down."

"Very well, I said, I suppose that you should…"

"Watch out!" Percy yelled as he pushed Zoë to the ground.

"What are you doing?" Zoe asked annoyed.

Suddenly we heard a roar and the hell hound showed up. Before any of us could react, the monster bite Zoë's right arm and injured it badly. She screamed in pain.

Then the hell hound directed to the huntress throat… And Percy slashed him with riptide.

The monster disintegrated in the blink of an eye.

The second later, Percy checked Zoë's wound. Even I felt a little sorry for her. The hell hound mutilated her strong arm. Percy, however, took out a water bottled and sprayed his right hand. Then, to my astonishment, he touched Zoë's wound with that hand. An instant later, the water started healing his wound until it disappeared completely.

Zoe's was speechless for a while. Then their eyes locked. She was looking at Percy with more than just gratitude expressed in her face. I was willing to bet that she was feeling mesmerized by what he just did for her and by Percy's beautiful sea-green eyes.

They keep looking at each other for another minute.

"Um, you can stop touching me now," she told Percy.

"Oh right," he said while taking his hand away from Zoë.

"You are a demigod son of Poseidon aren't you?" She asked Percy.

"Yes and my name is Perseus Jackson but you can just call me Percy," he answered.

"Well, thank you so much for healing my arm Percy," she told him with a melting smile.

"Your welcome," he said smiling too.

"_Okay this is getting a bit awkward_," I thought jealous of that gorgeous smile that the huntress was giving Percy and the way he responded.

"Now that the monster has been eliminating and Artemis won't look for you until tomorrow will you mind coming with us in our search for the wood nymph Oenone? He asked her.

"No I don't mind," Zoë said her look never leaving Percy's eyes.

"_Oh, great now this supposed dateless girl is going to come with us_," I thought frustrated.

**There you have it. Like I promise, Zoe will play a major role in this story from now on. Actually, in case you hadn't notice, I decided that I will put a little competition between Rachel and her since I think that Zoë was a great character in the Titan Curse. But the only way to find out who will win Percy's love is for you to keep reading.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11: Deep in Thoughts

Chapter 11: Deep in Thoughts.

**All right, here comes chapter 11. Hope you enjoy it. I know that it is really short in comparison with the last chapter but I wanted to write more about the past of Zoë and fragments of her point of view of the last chapter. Speaking of points of view, this will be the first time in my story that I will include a Zoë point of view.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Zoë's point of view.**

We left the forest clearing and began to climb the mountain. I was behind both of them for two main reasons. The first one was because I didn't wanted that Rachel will glare daggers toward me. The other one was because, for some reason, I couldn't take my eyes off Percy.

I had never met a demigod like him. Sure, I had met quite a few of them during my life but all of them were arrogant. In my money, the one who won that prize was Hercules. Hercules, the stupid male hero whom all male demigods had worship for the last two hundred years. He could **never **have fulfilled his eleventh task without my help. Get a golden apple from the Hesperides garden. My home, by the way.

I wanted to help him, I really did. The reason? Because Aphrodite was making fun of me. She made me fall in love with him. The worst mistake I had ever made. He acquired the apple thanks to me, but he took **all** the credit, leaving me alone to face the wrath of my family. I will never forget the anger in the faces of my father and my four sisters. I was exiled from my home and from history itself. No one ever spoke of me again as if I had never existed. So, when Artemis offered me to become her first huntress in exchange of foreswearing romantic love forever I accepted without a second thought. I hated all kinds of love since then because that was the reason of my so call crime. I have always thought that I had made the right decision by making that oath.

Until now.

When Percy said my full name I was surprised that a male demigod knew me. But, when he hugged me and said that he was glad to see me again, well I could barley believe that a boy made me blush again.

"_Come on Zoë, open your eyes!_ A part of me asked. _He is a boy, he will only break your heart_," I keep saying myself.

"_But…At the very least he care for me_," another part of me thought. If not, why would he had killed that hell hound? If it wasn't for him, I would probably be dead by now. "_He saved my life_," I thought happy. Not even Hercules had saved my life.

Nevertheless, what really made me shake from the inside with joy was the moment he healed my arm with just a touch. Then our eyes locked. I was trying really hard not to blush again and I succeeded. What I couldn't help was to look at him in totally mesmerized. "_Saving my life and healing me like that was the best thing a boy had ever done for me,"_ I thought sincerely remembering the past. And, his marvelous sea-green eyes melted my cold attitude toward the male gender.

"_Maybe not all boys are bad_," I told myself.

What I couldn't believe, however, was that Percy makes me feel what I felt for Hercules: Love.

I am starting to regret making that oath but, if I break it I will lose the only person whom I can call family: Artemis. She is everything to me now. She gave me a home. Someone to turn to. Someone to trust. Am I really willing to get myself banish again for the same emotion? No I am not. But then, why I can't stop looking at Percy?

Oh Aphrodite, when will you stop playing with me?

**There you have it. Hope you like it. As for the ones who didn't like the sentences used against guys in the chapter sorry, but if you paid attention to this chapter, you should know that Zoë was betrayed by a guy and her points of view on the subject reflects that. I am still looking for a beta reader so if anyone is interested please message me.**

**Review!**


	12. Chapter 12: Shared Feelings

Chapter 12. Shared Feelings

**Hello, chapter 12 coming up. Hope you like. I don't know too much about the geography of Mount Ida so I invented a little so that it worked better with what I wanted to write in this chapter. Also, this chapter will be much longer than the last one.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

I can't believe that I have actually saw Zoë again while still breathing. I thought I will only see her again as a ghost or when I will die. Still, she is standing in flesh and bone close to me and very much alive. It wasn't until I saw her again that I realized how much I missed her.

By 6 pm we manage to climb to the top of a very high mountain. According to the maps at camp half-blood, her home should be in a very high plateau to our left. We should return a today to the Greek camp but it could take us about three hours to arrive to Oenone's home and it was getting dark. Besides, it was winter by this time if the year and it was snowing this high up. Therefore, the climate was cold.

I let Rachel heard those last thoughts of mine.

"_Do you think that we should spend the night here so that we can proceed tomorrow_?" She thought me.

"_Yes I do_, I answer her through the link. _Get a little farther south and acquire wood to make a fire while I begin to set the camp."_

"_Why can't you get the timber yourself? It could be very heavy_," She complained.

_Because I want you to practice magic_, I responded. _Go around the area and use a few spells to cut and carry timber. Take your time so that you can get more experience and bring at least ten pounds of wood; it's going to be a cold night,"_ I added.

"_Oh well, I wanted to practice magic anyway_," she said in my head and head to the forest after I stopped giving her instructions.

"Where is she going?" Zoë asked me when Rachel was out of side.

"I told her to get timber to set a fire because we are going to spend the night here," I informed.

It only happened for a moment but I could swear that she rolled her eyes in excitement. I got the feeling that she wanted desperately to spend the night with me.

"Well let's set the camp then, she said hiding her smile. By the way, do you carry a tent?"

"Not yet," I replied.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Watch," I told her. I clapped my hands and an instant later a large white tent appear in front of us already nailed to the ground.

"Wow, how did you just do that?" Zoë asked me surprised.

"To put it simple, let's just said that Rachel and I can both use magic," I said.

"That's amazing," she told me.

Thanks, I said

I put a spell on me so that I could keep some thoughts to myself without decline Rachel's invitation.

Then I watched the lights of twilight illuminate Zoë. I looked at her more carefully. She looked more like the goddess she was than a huntress. Possibly, because it must have happened only a few centuries instead than thousands of years since she was exiled from her family. Her long and pretty black hair was braided with a silver circlet to its top. Also she had a caramel colored skin. My favorite part, though, were her eyes with the color of black volcanic rocks.

"Why are you staring at me?" Zoe asked after a while.

"I will explain myself but if you tell this to Rachel I will deny everything," I warned.

"Um, all right," she said.

"You look more different now that in the future," I confessed.

"How so?" She asked.

"Zoe Nightshade, you look stunningly beautiful," I declare.

Her eyes started shining after I said that.

"Really?" She asked delighted at my comment.

"Yes, and I mean every word," I claimed.

Zoë beamed me with a smile.

"Did I tell you that you have a lovely smile?" I added.

"No, but I am glad that you think that," she said smiling even prettier.

We didn't spoke for a few minutes. All we did in that time was to look at ourselves in the eyes.

"_Man, her eyes are extremely good looking_," I thought almost hypnotized by the gaze.

"Can I ask you something Percy?" She asked me.

"Sure," I said my look never leaving her eyes.

"Don't get me wrong or anything but, in the future that you are talking about were we… um lovers?" She asked shyly.

There was an awkward silence after that question.

"No, I answer. Sadly you were not willing to give up your position as a huntress of Artemis. Therefore, we couldn't be together."

"Oh," was all she said but she looked seriously disappointed and I was too.

More than once, I considered telling Zoë that I had a crush on her but I never get the courage to do it. When she died, I felt truly guilty for never telling her how I really felt.

"And now you are with Rachel," she said miserably.

"Um please don't tell it to anyone but the only reason I am introducing Rachel as my girlfriend is because I don't want other people to view her as a slave," I revealed.

Hope started to appear in the eyes of Zoë after that.

I don't know what I would have said later but, before I did, Rachel returned with 20 wood logs floating around her with magic.

"I see that you created a tent," Rachel pointed out.

"Yes. Now let's get inside and bring the wood logs with you," I told her.

"What? That won't fit there and even if it does it will burn the tent," she said confused.

"Don't worry I will fix it with magic," I said with a grin.

"Okay," she said.

The three of us entered inside the tent and with single spell I made it 10 times bigger. Then, Rachel placed the wood in the center of the tent. Later, I set them on fire with magic and finally I used a protective spell so that the flames won't burn us or the tent.

"This magic of yours seem useful," Zoë said.

"Yes it is," I answered. Then, I materialize, three black sleeping bags big enough for us.

"Oh well, I am going to sleep now, Rachel said yawning. I am exhausted." She placed herself on her sleeping bag. In no time at all, she fall asleep. I made a spell to prolong my dormant hunger so that I won't be hungry until tomorrow night but I will need to eat twice as much than the last time I did the spell.

Zoë and I stayed standing for a while looking at each other.

"Good night Zoë, I said giving her a hug. I could feel her heart beating harder inside her ribs. Then our eyes locked with our faces just inches apart. A part of me wanted to give her a good night kiss and I was betting that she wanted it too.

I broke away before I couldn't control myself.

"No," I said.

"Why? She asked really disappointed. Rachel is asleep. Come on Percy, I want to do this," she told me, and I believe her.

"A part f me want it too, I admitted. However, the moment that you kiss me, you will break your oath and lose your immortality, I said sadly. If you become mortal again, you will die before we will meet again in the future and history will be screwed.

Zoë looked at me with sorrow written across her face.

"But I love you," she whispered.

That was the first time a girl ever admitted that she loved me and I was angry with myself because we couldn't be together.

"I know, I whispered. Nevertheless, we must preserve the space time continue. One day maybe, we can be together," I claim.

"I hope so," she said.

"Good night Zoë," I told her while getting in my sleeping back.

Zoë did the same trying really hard to don't shed tears. I while later they both fall asleep.

That was the first time that Zoë Nightshade ever dream with Percy Jackson.

**There you have it. It made me a little sad to write the ending of this chapter, but I have a message for the Percy/Zoë fans: I did put that, right now, they can't be together but I still have big plans for Zoe just that it will show up in a much later chapter. So please don't hate me, just have a little patience. I am looking for a beta reader but no one has message me. Maybe the fans from this story have better things to do than to beta read my work but if you know someone who could be interested in the position please let me know.**

**Review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Dreamy Pleasure

Chapter 13: Dreamy Pleasure

**Here comes chapter 13! Look I am sorry that I couldn't update yesterday. Ever since I published this story I have updated at least one chapter a day. But I was busy with school and I couldn't do it. I know that this chapter will be very short in comparison to most but I am still busy. Also, at the end of the last chapter, I wrote that "that was the first night that Zoë Nightshade ever dream with Percy Jackson". Well, in this chapter I will only describe the dream. Hope you will still enjoy it anyway. Also, I want to thank SeaweedGirl1 for helping me with this chapter as a Beta reader. You did a great job so thank you!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Zoë's POV **

I had a very good dream that night. Actually, it was my favorite so far, and I have had hundreds of years to dream.

I was standing at the shore of a beach watching the afternoon. The sunset illuminated the horizon as if it were on fire. I was on the beach alone.

Or so I thought.

Suddenly, Percy emerged from the depths of the sea and ran toward me.

"Come with me," he said.

I nodded, and followed.

I began diving down into the ocean with him. Then I realized something: Maybe Percy can breathe underwater since he is a son of Poseidon, but when I was banished, my sisters took away that ability of mine that I inherited from my mother, Pleione, a sea goddess.

"_He probably doesn't know that_," I thought.

I looked at Percy, trying to tell him by gestures that I needed to go back to the surface. He didn't pay me any attention though I knew he was looking. I was shocked that he was willing to let me drown. But then he did something that surprised me even more.

He kissed me.

I was in a state of pleasure that had never felt in my entire life. Sure, I loved Hercules once but he never kissed me. Of course, I kissed him back. I could taste the sea from his lips.

However, that wasn't a normal kiss. I no longer felt the lack of air in my lungs. Later I understood why: he was giving me the oxygen he was getting from the water with that kiss. I loved him even more after that. It was like a symbiotic relationship. Yes, it sounded a little gross but that is what it felt like. I needed air to live, and he was giving it to me. In return, I was giving him love and pleasure. I could feel it.

We stayed like that for a long time, loving each others more with each passing minute. But, unfortunately, fun and pleasance doesn't last more than it should.

Something touched my shoulder, and the best dream of my life ended right there.

**Hope you enjoy it. Yes, I am aware that so far there is no PERCABETH but a competition for Percy's love between Zoë and Rachel. If you are more of a Percabeth fan I will give you an incentive to keep reading my story: They are not going to be in the past for the rest of their lives. Sooner or later they will return to their time and Annabeth will be there. But, to know who will win the competition you will have to keep reading and have patience.**

**Review!**


	14. Chapter 14: Almost there

Chapter 14: Almost there

**Here comes chapter 14. Sorry for the delay but I have been busy. However, I want to compensate you the waiting with something new. This will be the first time in my story that I will include all the points of view of my three main characters: Percy, Zoë, and Rachel. I hope you enjoy it. Again, I want to dedicate this chapter to ****Seaweedgirl1 ****for helping me with this chapter as my Beta. Thanks for doing such a great job! I also want to dedicate this chapter to ****WiseGirl25**** for giving me very nice reviews. Speaking of Reviews, they encourage me to keep writing so like always:**

**Read, enjoy, and ****review****!**

**Zoë POV**

I woke up when I felt a touch on my shoulder. Then, my eyes widened when I saw Percy's hand moving toward my right cheek.

"Good morning Zoë," Percy said with his face two inches apart from mine.

"G…ood morning, I babble hypnotized by his gaze. _Come on Zoë, kiss him for real!"_ A voice in my head commanded.

Before I could get the chance though, Percy turned his back to me and went to woke up Rachel.

"_You are such a coward_," I insulted myself.

"Oh, good morning Percy, she said yawning. What's the time?"

"According to my watch, 7:30 A.M.," Percy answered.

"Twelve hours of sleep, eh? Man, I needed that," Rachel confessed.

"Yeah, me too," Percy said agreeing.

"Well, let's get out of the tent now that we are awake," I proposed.

"All right," Percy said.

When we were out of the tent Percy told us to take two steps back.

We nodded. When we did what we were told, Percy clapped his hands like he does when he uses magic. Suddenly, the tent and everything inside it transformed into blue bubbles. Later they started flowing toward Percy until he absorbed them all.

"What have you done now?" Rachel asked him.

"Well, I created the tent and the sleeping bags, he began. That consumed me a lot of energy. So I just recover the energy I lost to create those things by disintegrate them," Percy said.

"Okay but, shouldn't you just carry that stuff with magic so that we still have them for tonight? She asked him. Even if we convince Oenone to join us it will take us a long time to get back to the plains."

"No because we will return to the camp by daylight," Percy claimed.

"What? Come on Percy, it has taken us 11 hours to get where we are now and we are still not done, Rachel stated. How will we return today?" She asked.

"You will have to wait and see," he said grinning.

I grinned too because I liked the frustrated look in Rachel's face.

"Let's go Zoë," Percy told me while he head up the mountain.

I followed him, wishing that noon would never come.

**Rachel's POV**

"_Oh, why does he want to keep me under suspense?_ I thought. _Wait, if I read his mind I will find out what he is planning!"_ I remembered.

I got inside Percy's head but then he started thinking toward me.

"_Sorry for what I am about to do but I don't want to spoil the surprise_," he said in his head.

"_What are you talking about?"_ I asked silently.

"_Rachel Dare, I decline your invitation_," Percy declared.

Before I could even protest I felt magical waves kicking me out of his mind. This was the first time since we shared a mind link that he has declined my invitation.

"_Argh, what is he hiding from me?"_ I almost yelled out loud. I tried to enter in his mind again but it was like if I hit an iron wall.

"_Blast! _I cursed_. Well, I guess that I will indeed have to wait and see,"_ I resigned myself

**Percy's POV**

We kept climbing the mountain for another hour. While doing that, my thoughts drifted toward Zoë.

"_Last night, she told me that she loved me and I rejected her. She even wanted to kiss me. You are a damn fool Percy Jackson!_ I yelled in my head. _If she would have confessed that she loved me two years ago, before she died, I would have kissed her without a second thought. I started having a crush on her since that quest began. But no, she foreswore romantic love forever because of Hercules. Curse him! I thought. Because of his betrayal he stole my chance."_

I wanted to give her a kiss last night, I really did. However, if she would have kissed me back, she would have broken that stupid oath and loose her immortality. Because of that, she will die before I meet her again in the future. That will defiantly screw up history.

After half an hour more of traveling, we started seeing dryads. They looked a little startled when we entered their territory but when they saw that we were only three people, they ignored us eventually.

A few minutes later, I felt a presence in the air and my eyes widen.

"What is it Percy?" Rachel asked me.

Instead of answering, I grabbed her hand and after a spell we become invisible.

"Wow," Zoë muttered.

Suddenly, an iris message of Artemis showed up.

"What is it my Lady?" Zoë asked.

"The gods are disagreeing about what to do in the war. Since my presence is still needed, I will have to stay a while longer," the goddess of hunt answered.

"How long?" The huntress asked.

"At least until tomorrow night," Artemis responded.

"Understood," Zoë said.

"Good by then," she replied and the iris message disappear.

Zoë didn't said a word about it but, from the look in her eyes, I knew that she was excited because she will spend more time with me. Honestly, I was happy for it too.

"Hey, look at that cave," Rachel told us.

I did what she said and I saw a cave with a wood nymph inside. I recognized her from the drawings at camp half-blood.

"She is Oenone, I said. We are almost there."

**There you have it. Sorry for the cursing parts but since this story is rated T I think that there is no problem. If there is, please let me know. Well if you want to know how Oenone will react to Percy's proposition you will have to keep reading.**

**Review****!**


	15. Chapter 15: Plans before the meeting

Chapter 15: Preparation before the meeting

**Here comes chapter 15. I am sorry for the long wait but I have been busy with school. I know that this chapter will be short but I wanted to get some things clear before the meeting with Oenone. Also, in my author's notes at the end of this chapter I will have a surprise for you. By the way, thanks again to SeaweedGirl1 for beta reading my chapter. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review! **

**Percy's POV**

I canceled the invisibility spell that engulfed Rachel and me so that Oenone could see us clearly.

"It seems that you no longer need Annabeth's invisibility cap," Rachel said.

"Yeah," I agreed.

"Who is Annabeth?" Zoë asked. I noticed that there was a little jealousy in her tone of voice.

"Um, she is a half-blood daughter of Athena," I responded. "She is a good friend of mine. No, she is not my girlfriend either," I stated when I notice that she was glaring me.

"_Man, it has been a while since the last time she glared at me_," I thought remembering the past.

Then Zoë nodded with a relieved expression in her face. Fortunately for me, Rachel was looking at the cave. "Do you think she will join our cause?" Rachel asked me.

"Well considering that her lover who betrayed her is on the other side I think that is possible," I said.

"Wait, what sides are you talking about?" Zoë asked us.

"Oh right, we still hadn't told Zoë," Rachel realized.

"Tell me what?"

"Okay, do you remember that we are from the future?" I asked her.

"Yes," she said.

"Well, the thing is that most of the Olympians took sides in the Trojan War," I started. "If we are to return to our time we need their help. If we help the Greeks, it's possible that we will cross paths with the gods who support them," I explained.

Zoë was assimilating what I just said. "In other words, you are helping the Greeks so that when they show up they will help you return to the future?" She asked.

"That's the idea," Rachel replied.

Suddenly, Zoë looked sad and I knew why. I just told her that, sooner or later, I will return to my time and leave her.

"_I am sorry Zoë,"_ I thought.

There was a short silence afterward but later Zoë broke it. "Maybe I can help," she claimed. "If you need the help of the gods I will go to the Greek camp with you and when Artemis shows up you will tell her your problem," Zoë proposed.

I thought about that for a moment.

"It sounds like a good idea to me Percy," Rachel admitted.

At first, I was surprised that she was willing to spend more time with Zoë but I found the reason an instant later: No matter how much Rachel disliked Zoë, she wanted to return to our own time. That means that she is willing to endure Zoë's presence if that could solve the problem we are in.

"All right Zoë, we will let you come with us to the Greek camp," I informed her.

She smiled, probably because she still wants to spend more time with me.

"Well, let's convince Oenone to help us," Rachel urged.

I nodded and the three of us entered the cave.

**There you have it and now the surprise: I still don't know who I will put as the girlfriend of Percy. I like Rachel a lot as character in the books but Zoë was my favorite character in the Titan curse. So I want to know your opinion on the subject. When you review, vote which of those 2 girls you will like as Percy's girlfriend. I want to know your opinions on the subject. Maybe that will help me decide.**

**So, this time more than ever, ****review!**


	16. Chapter 16: Negotiations and magic

Chapter 16: Negotiations and magic

**Here comes chapter 16. I had to do it on a hurry so it had a few silly mistakes but I already fixed them. By the way, this chapter will be longer than the last one. I want to thank all the people who voted who you would like to pair with Percy. I am still accepting reviews on the topic. So, if you want me to know who you want Percy to end up with just review or message me. Thanks again to SeaweedGirl1 for being such a great Beta.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**Percy's POV**

Everything inside the cave was green. I should probably expect that from a wood nymph but I have never actually been in the house of one. The cave was about 20 feet wide. There were green plants everywhere but what surprised me was that every inch of the floor, walls and roof were covered by thick layers of moss.

"_That must be part of her power,"_ I thought, "_making plants grow and live without the sunlight_."

Also, there was a sheet for the bed made of woven leaves. There was a wooden table painted in green color with many fruits. They were mouthwatering.

Suddenly, I remember that I hadn't eaten anything in two days. I wanted to devour all those fruits but that could give Oenone a bad impression about us. Then, Rachel looked at me.

"I also made that eating spell of yours in case you hadn't notice," Rachel whispered.

"_Right_," I thought. Since I wasn't hungry I stopped paying attention to the fact that Rachel hadn't ate in a day either. As for Zoë, well she is immortal so she can't starve to death.

Later, Oenone saw us entering her cave. She was wearing a long dress, green of course. Her eyes were pure green, even the white part that humans have and they were similar to the ones of Juniper Grover's girlfriend. This nymph, however, has her eyes with a darker green color.

"What do I have here?" Oenone asked when she saw us entering her cave. I was going to answer her but she interrupted me. "No need to answer, I can feel it with my powers." She closed her eyes like if she was focusing on something. When she opened them she spoke again.

"So, I have before my eyes a demigod son of Poseidon, a huntress of Artemis, and a mortal that can see through the mist. My, that's an interesting group, she added."

"_In the books at Camp Half-blood, I never read that this nymph had the power to sense the godly background of people,"_ I thought surprised, "_much less feeling people that can see through the mist."_

"Well what brings you to my home?" The wood nymph asked us.

"Look Oenone," I started, "I am supporting, the Greeks against the Trojans and I was hoping that you could help us."

She had a blank expression for a while. "What makes you think that a nymph like me can help your cause?" She asked me.

"Well, I know that you can heal any mortal's wound and I was thinking that you can save the thousands of injured," I answered. "If you agree, you could save many lives," I added.

There was a long silence after my explanation.

"You want me to cure the Greek soldiers?" Oenone asked me after a while.

"Yes, I respond. They desperately want to see their families again but they won't if they die before returning to their homes."

That seemed to interest her.

"Besides, I suppose that that should be a way to take revenge on your boyfriend who betrayed you," I told her.

Oenone looked sad now, probably thinking about Paris. On pure impulse, I watched Zoë and I noticed that she was sad too.

"_She is must thinking about Hercules betraying her_," I thought.

"Sorry but I can't leave this mountain because my tree of life is here," Oenone said. "I can't go too far away from it without getting sick."

"Not a problem, I will fix that with magic," I claimed.

"You can use magic?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, just show me where your tree is," I said.

"Hmm, fine come with me," the nymph said while getting out of her cave

We followed her to a clearing in the forest on the top of the mountain. When we reached its center, we saw a tall Laurel tree.

"_So that is the life source of Oenone_," I thought. "_Well, spell time."_

I can close my eyes to focus more on my magical powers but, if I want to do more complicate spells, I need to have I contact with whatever I want to enchant. So, this time I looked at the tree clearly and thought: _Let, the wood nymph Oenone leave your area without experience side effects. _To finish the process I said_ "Yes magic". _Then, a blue wave surrounded the tree for a few seconds and, finally, the spell was done.

"Did it work?" Oenone asked.

"Yes, now you can go anywhere without being tied to your tree," I declare

She smiled, probably because now she has the freedom to go anywhere she likes.

"Thanks but may I ask what's your name, demigod?"

"My name is Perseus Jackson but you can just call me Percy," I answered.

"Well Percy, you can count with me," the nymph said.

I nodded.

"Oh we still hadn't introduced ourselves, Rachel said. I am Rachel Dare, Percy's girlfriend."

"_Hmm, I am noticing that she is beginning to enjoy being presented as my girlfriend," _I thought.

"I am Zoë Nightshade, please to meet you," the huntress said. Then I looked at her and notice that she was glaring Rachel.

"_Seems to me that she is jealous,"_ I thought. I wasn't sure if that was a good thing for me though.

"Percy, you said that we will return to the camp by daylight," Rachel reminded. "I am curious, how will we do it?" She asked.

I grinned.

"Well, I am going to use a spell so that we can fly to the Greek camp," I claimed.

"What? But I thought since your father is Poseidon, Zeus will blast you into a million pieces if you get in his territory," Rachel said surprised.

"True, but in this time Zeus doesn't know me," I informed. "Besides, it won't take us too long to go back to the plains. Maybe 15 minutes or so."

"**What? **Then why didn't we just fly all the way to the top instead of exhausting ourselves climbing the Mount Ida?" Rachel asked mad.

"Because flying with magic can tires you a lot," I answer. "If we would have flown all the way to the top of Mount Ida I would have been to so tired that I may need to sleep for like 20 hours," I reveal.

"Then what guarantee us that you won't exhaust yourself in the way to the plains," Zoë asked a little worried.

"Well, flying higher is what drains your strength the most. But if I glide all the way down it will only consume half of the spell's required energy," I explained.

"Okay, let's do it then," Zoë said. "But how will we fly with you?" She asked.

"Just take my hands," I answered.

There was a short silence afterwards.

"Fine," both Rachel and Zoë said at once.

They moved toward me with Oenone behind.

Zoë grabbed my right hand, Rachel my left one and Oenone grabbed Rachel's left hand.

Then I thought that I wanted to fly and we lifted to the air.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I want to get something clear: I know that this is not a Percabeth and I don't hate Annabeth. The problem is that I also like Rachel a lot and Zoë was my favorite character in the Titan's Curse. So that's the problem: I like those three girls a lot and I still don't know which will win the competition. That is why I want you to review on the subject. I want to know your opinions about it.**

**Review!**


	17. Chapter 17: Returning to camp

Chapter 17: Returning to camp

**Chapter 17 coming up. Sorry for the delay but I have been busy with school. This chapter is one of the longest I have written, though. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan war characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review.**

**Rachel's POV **

In just a few seconds we were higher than the tallest tree in the mountain we were at. When we were about 60 feet from the ground, Percy started to glide. If you have never glide before using magic then I will describe you how I felt it like. Imagine that you are in a roller coaster in vertical descent heading down fast. Very fast. Not just that but the gravity pull you down with such strength that your stomach fells weird. If I wouldn't have eaten in a day, I would have probably vomited in the air.

"_I bet that not too many people can say that he/she threw up while gliding with magic_," I thought giggling.

**Zoë's POV**

If I would say that right now I am not nervous, I would be lying. I mean, I have never flown before so it's a new experience for me.

"_I know that I can't die unless someone _kill_ me, but I bet that falling over 50 feet to the ground could be pretty painful," _I thought concerned.

As we were gliding our way down to Mount Ida, I was fascinated by the site. Sure the mountains, forests and rivers weren't ugly but from the air it looked more impressive. Another new experience for me I guess.

Suddenly, cold air began to hit me and I shivered. For some reason, the only person I our flying group that the wind current hit was me. I was having a little of bad luck.

Then I had to swallow my words.

Percy used a spell to warm me up. I knew it was a spell because saw I saw a blue light touching my hand that Percy was holding. An instant later all my body felt warm and relax.

I looked at Percy with a gratifying expression in my face.

**Percy's POV**

I was starting to feel tired. _"This kind of magic is exhausting,"_ I thought.

However, it was worth it; we were already leaving the trees behind and in a few seconds we will be in the plains. Ten seconds later, we crossed the clearing were we found Zoë and we reached the plains. I decided to fly a little more until we were about 5 minutes from the Greek camp by foot. I descended to the ground with the others and ended the spell.

"That was amazing!" Rachel shouted.

Zoë nodded.

"It was nice for a change but I still rather to stay in the ground like trees does," Oenone confessed.

Before any of them could comment more about the experience, I collapsed to my knees.

"Percy! Are you hurt?" Zoë asked worried.

"Not hurt, just tired," I explained. "That spell was hard."

Rachel, instead of asking me how I was touched my hands and looked me in the eyes. Her expression told what she was going to do: Magic.

Suddenly, red waves of magic started to engulf me and I felt how energy began flowing from Rachel's body through mine. That continued for about 15 seconds until the red waves disappear.

"Uff, much better," I said standing up.

"You don't feel tired anymore?" Oenone asked me.

"Nope; I had a recovered the energy I had before using the flying spell," I claimed. "Thanks Rachel, I added, but aren't you tired now?"

"I have still not worn out the energy I acquired when you passed me down my magical powers," she said. "That accumulated energy is for spell use only right?"

I nodded.

"Does that mean that you already worn off your energy reserve?" She asked.

"A few days before going to the past," I confirmed.

"_Hmm, that explains why Percy gets tired so easily when used magic and I don't_," Rachel thought. "_The additional energy I posses for magical use is still in my system."_

"Well, I suppose that you could use that extra energy more than I now," she said grinning.

"Indeed," Percy admitted.

"Percy, there has been something that I have been wondering ever since you prove me that you and Rachel can use magic," Zoë stated.

"What?" I asked.

"Can you kill with magic?" Zoë asked me.

There was a sudden silence.

"It's very hard but yes, it's possible," I declared.

"So you have killed a monster before using magic?" Rachel asked me.

"**A dracaena actually," I answered. **

"**One of those ugly female dragons?" Oenone asked.**

**I nodded. "I wanted to experiment magical attacks on monsters so I looked for a dracaena, I began. When I found one, I thought with magic that I wanted to kill the dracaena. "**

"**What happened next?" Zoë asked.**

"**Well, I did kill the dracaena but I notice a little late that killing with magic is the spell that consumes your strength the most." I made a pause before continuing. "The next thing I know, all of the additional energy I receive from my magical grimoar worn off and I black out. When I woke up, 2 days had passed."**

**There was a long silence after that.**

"**No offence Percy, but you have a rotten luck," Rachel said bluntly.**

"**None taken Rachel because I know it's true," I admitted.**

"So, you can get extremely tired if you kill with magic?" Zoë asked.

"Only if you think that you want to kill the being directly," I specify. However, I can always summon fire and launch it to the target to burn him, threw him heavy stuffs or stabbing weapons, freeze him to death… well, as long as you have a good imagination, there are tons of possibilities," I explained.

"By the way, should we tell the Greeks that you two are from the future?" Oenone asked. Zoë paid attention to the question too, surely waiting for my answer.

"Better not," I responded. "If they find out we are from the future, they wouldn't quit asking questions about the outcomes of the war and I don't want to change history more than necessary."

"Very well, so should we go to the camp now? Oenone asked. If I recall correctly, you said that the injured needed my help."

"And they do so let's go," I said while urging the others to keep walking.

We keep traveling for about 5 minutes and we finally reached the stockade gate. Then a sentinel spotted us.

"Who is it?" He asked getting his guard up.

"The son of the sea god," I said. "I brought Oenone so tell the Greek kings that I am going to the meeting hall where I made the war council yesterday."

"All right, you can enter," he said while opening the wooded gate.

We entered in silence but we were not followed by it. Crowds of soldiers began staring at us and cheered that we brought a healer. Eventually we entered the meeting hall when I made the war council yesterday. I founded a little hard to believe that it has only happened a day since Zoë began traveling with me again, like in the good old days.

A few minutes later, all the Greek kings entered the meeting hall and, this time, Achilles was also present. Maybe he hates Agamemnon but I got the feeling that he wanted to see the nymph that can heal any wound.

"You have returned," Menelaus said.

I nodded.

"Is that lady in green the nymph you were looking for?" Ayax asked.

For a second I thought that he offended Oenone but after a quick glance I could tell that she is use to those kinds of comments. Hello, she a wood nymph.

"Yes, my name is Oenone, please to meet you Greek kings." She bowed.

"Is it true that you can heal any wound?" Nestor asked.

"Any wound as long as the one I am going to cure is still alive," she specified. "I can't resurrect people," the nymph confessed.

"Well, I wasn't expecting that you could actually do something like that but could you give us a demonstration?" The oldest king asked.

"Sure," she answered smiling. Oenone approached Diomedes and touched a deep wound he had in his left arm. It wasn't bleeding anymore but it must hurt a lot. Suddenly, a flash of green lights surrounded his arm and to the astonishment of the Greek kings the wound vanished from the arm of the king of Argos.

"Amazing, my wound is completely heal," Diomedes said shocked.

Like if it was a show, all the kings and even Achilles clapped loudly.

"We could really use the help of a healing nymph now," Odysseus said.

Everyone else agreed.

"Well, do I have permission to go around the camp healing soldiers?" Oenone asked.

"Of course," the chief king answered.

Then she leaved the house with a smile in her face.

"I noticed that you have another woman traveling with you," Achilles said. "Who is she?"

"Oh, I almost forgot," I said. "Greek kings, this is an old friend of mine that happened to cross paths with us in our way to Mount Ida. Her name is Zoë Nightshade and she is a huntress of Artemis the goddess of hunt," I stated.

There was a sudden silence after my words.

"Did you just said "a huntress of Artemis"?" Menelaus asked.

I nodded.

"And she is here with us because…?"

"Because I owe Percy a favor and I decided to help him until my Lady comes to pick me up," Zoë answered.

"Wait, a minute… the goddess of hunt will come **HERE**?" The kings asked surprised.

"Tomorrow night," I said.

"Do you think she will favor our cause?" Nestor asked hopeful.

"Well, I suppose that will have to try to convince her," I told him. "However, now I have a more urgent thing to do," I claimed.

"What?" Achilles asked.

"Eating. I am starving!"

**Hope you like it. For the next two weeks, I am going to have an irregular schedule. I am not sure if I will be able to update almost every day or very few in the span of those few weeks but I will try to update some chapters at least. I am still accepting paring suggestions in reviews. Maybe that will help me decided.**

**Review!**


	18. Chapter 18: Feasts and propositions

Chapter 18: Feasts and propositions

**Here comes chapter 18. Sorry for the long wait but I had an irregular schedule last week. I am sorry that this chapter will be short but I wanted to establish a mood in this chapter before an important event but, hopefully, I will be able to update more frequently this week. Thanks again to SeaweedGirl1 for being such a great Beta.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer. **

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

I have** never **appreciated any other lunch in my life. I used magic so that I didn't need to eat in the last few days but the hunger defeated me when we returned to camp. The meeting hall of the Greek was also their eating hall and they allowed Zoë, Rachel and me to eat there.

I devoured like 8 dishes of the food the servants brought us. There was a big variety of food in the hall: Bread, bull's meat, chicken, olive oil, lamb, etc. All of it was carefully cooked by the chef of the camp. The kings of my time will probably eat better but this food was pretty good for ancient standards. There was also a lot of wine but, since I am underage, I am still not used to drink a lot of alcohol. So, I gave them the excuse that I didn't wanted to get drunk because a battle could start at any moment.

After the eighth dish I felt satisfied. Rachel ate a lot too since she hadn't ate in a while either but not as much as me.

"By the gods demigod, I can't believe that you ate so much food," Menelaus said surprised.

"Well, I didn't pack food on our way to Mount Ida. So, I used a spell that stopped my hunger but that spell is over now so I needed to eat a lot," I explained.

"Wait a minute… you can use magic?" Diomedes asked shocked.

"I suppose that I forgot to mention it but yes," I claimed. "I can use the branch of magic specialized for the children of the big three."

There was a short silence after that.

"The big three are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, right?" Nestor asked me.

"Yes," I responded. "Also, their demigod children are the strongest among all the other half-bloods," I added.

There was a longer silence after that information.

"Well, now I believe even more that you will be a valuable ally," Odysseus confessed.

All the royalty in the hall end up agreeding.

"Jackson?" Achilles called.

"Yes?"

I want to test your fighting skills so I challenge you a duel, the prince declared.

This time, there was a tense silence.

"You have no right to challenge a demigod soldier," Agamemnon stated.

"No one asked for your opinion, pig of a king!" Achilles yelled with hatred in his eyes.

The other kings present gasped. They couldn't believe that Achilles had the nerve to insult their chief king.

"Your arrogance will be the death of you boy," Agamemnon said getting angry.

"Hey, hey, no need to glare daggers at each others," I said. "Don't worry Agamemnon I accept the duel. Personally, I wanted to spar with the strongest warrior in this army," I said looking at Achilles. "However, I just ate a lot so I need to food stand for about two hours and then we can fight. Sounds good to you?" I asked him.

He nodded

"Well, if anyone is looking for me, I will be in the beach," I said while standing up.

Then I left the meeting hall and headed to my favorite place in nature.

**Hope you enjoy it. Like I said it's possible that I will update more frequently this week but only time will tell.**

**Review!**


	19. Chapter 19: The power of the sea

Chapter 19: The power of the sea

**Here comes chapter 19. I know it's a little short but it's longer than the last one. Hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review**

**Percy's POV**

In a few minutes I reached the beach. It was 2:00 P.M. so the sun was still bright in the sky. Its sunshine reflected on the blue water gave the horizon a beautiful sight.

Then, I remember that I had something to do.

"_Rachel Dare, I return your invitation,_ I thought.

A few seconds later our minds were connected again.

"_Finally!" _Rachel said in my mind._ "I was wondering how much time will you leave me stuck in my head."_

"_Sorry if I bother you but I didn't wanted to spoil the surprise and when we were flying I needed to focus on the spell. _I explained.

"_Okay, no problem but I want to ask you something," _Rachel thought.

"_What?"_

"_Do you seriously think that you can beat Achilles? The curse of the river Styx made him almost indestructible." _She remarked.

"_I know and that is why I am in the beach," _I thought her_. "The sea always gives me power. So, I am going to dive a little, take as much energy as possible, and store it in my body. Then, I think that I could stand a chance against him," _I explained through the mind link.

"_Maybe that will work but you are not going to stab his heel right?" Rachel asked me._

"_Heck no," _I answered_. "That will kill him and screw up history. However, from what Nico told me, even if the curse of the river Styx makes Achilles strong, he still can get tired. So, I believe that if I fought him off for like 30 minutes he will be tired enough to end the battle"._

_Well, get as much energy from the sea as possible then, _Rachel thought me.

Suddenly, the mind contact broke.

I began diving deep into the sea but I didn't went too far from the shore. Since I am a son of Poseidon, I can breathe underwater; so I didn't had oxygen problems. When I was about 20 feet underwater, I began calling forth the might of the sea. The energy of its currents, the power of its waves, the speed of its whirlpools, the strength of its creatures, and, most of all, the life it gives to the world. After a while I felt far much stronger. I hadn't called forth this kind of power in a long time.

It seemed to me that, since I began summoning these powers, it had only passed a few minutes. Nevertheless, when I looked at my watch, I notice that I only had 5 minutes before the two hours waiting was over.

"_Man, when I channel the power of the sea to me time seems to speed up," _I thought. "Ah anyway, Achilles must be waiting for me."

I reached the shore, willed myself to dry, and head to Achilles quarters. When I arrived to the center of the area, I discover that most of the army and the Greek royalty were there. They must have gotten word of the duel and they must want to watch a fight between their strongest warrior and a demigod. Rachel and Zoë were also there. The one who surprised me to be there was Agamemnon. At first I was surprised to see him there but later I figure out the motive: He probably wanted to see me defeat Achilles.

"_Well I can't promise you that I will win, chief king but I will do what I can_," I thought.

When I spotted Achilles, I saw him inside of a wide circle of sand of about 10 feet of diameter. I notice that that will be the place where we will fight. He had a long bronze sword and a thick gray shield of about a foot wide.

I entered the circle and looked him in the eyes.

"So, you have come," the soldier said.

I nodded.

"Where are your weapons?" He asked

As an answer, I touched my watch and a shield as large and thick as his sprung from it. Before anyone could say a word, I take out my pen from my pocket and when I pressed its bottom riptide sprung from it. The celestial bronze glowed with the rays of the afternoon.

Hundreds of persons gasped and whispers began flowing in the quarters.

"Hmm, that's a good first impression," Achilles said. "Well, let's begin," he urged.

"Wait," I said while touching my blade. Suddenly, blue waves surrounded it until the edges of riptide were covered by a blue colored metal.

"What did you just do?" He questioned me.

"I covered the edges of my sword with a sharp less metal so that we can't cut ourselves," I responded. "Now hand me over your blade so I can do the same with yours," I said.

Achilles hesitated.

"I can return their sharpness later," I assure him. "Just hand it over."

He moved forward and gave me his sword. Then, I repeated the same pattern until the two edges of his sword were covered by a blue metal. Then I gave it to him.

"Well, let's begin!" I yell and launch forward.

**Hope you like it. ****Lord Zill****, I think that you will enjoy the next chapter judging from your last review because the next chapter will include the awaited fight between Percy and Achilles. But, who will win? You will have to wait and see.**

**Review!**


	20. Chapter 20: Awaited combat

Chapter 20: Awaited combat

**Here comes chapter 20. Wow, I am a little surprised that I have already published 20 chapters since June 25. Anyway, in this chapter the awaited battle between Percy and Achilles will unfold. It took me a lot of inspiration to write it so I hope you enjoy it. Also, I want to say thank you again to SeaweedGirl1 for being such an awesome Beta. By the way, this will be among the longest chapters I have written. Who will win the match? Read to find out.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War character. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

I took him by surprise for a second but before I could strike he blocked my attack with his shield. Then he attacked me with his sword and I blocked it with mine. I could feel a great strength coming from that blow but, thanks to the power the sea granted me, I didn't budge an inch. Afterwards, I hit his sword with my shield pushing it back. A moment later, I strike him but he blocked the attack again with his shield. Eventually, we began exchanging blows at each other. Achilles was definitely the strongest guy I had ever fought. If I hadn't channeled the might of the sea to my body, he would have overwhelmed me quickly. However, that wasn't the case so hold my ground.

"Hmm, you have a good technique," Achilles recognized.

Instead of answering I kept fighting. Sure Achilles was powerful but later I noticed that the sea power I stored in my body made me faster than him. I reacted quickly to his attacks and I keep dodging and blocking every strike.

I noticed that the people watching were admiring our combat. I got the feeling that most of the soldiers would think that Achilles will win since he was the strongest among them. Nevertheless, from the expressions I saw while fighting, I discovered that they were shocked that we had fought for like 18 minutes now and our blades hadn't touched the skin of its adversary. They must believe that I was great soldier as well. Good for me I guessed.

The minutes were passing by and our energy was wearing out. Not just I, even Achilles was getting tired. Soon, our reflects were slower and we had a hard time dodging but I manage to block enough so that I didn't get touched by his sword. Different persons from the public were encouraging us to go on. The one who cheered me up the most was Zoë. Rachel on the other hand, cheered me up in my mind.

"_Come on Percy, you can win,"_ Rachel thought me. _"Look at him, he is getting tired."_

"_I know he is but so am I,"_ I thought.

"_Then let me give you energy from our link,"_ she urged.

"_No, the duel has already started. That would be cheating,"_ I stated in my head.

"Well, then think on something if you don't want to disappoint the kings," she told me silently.

"I know," I thought.

After our silent conversation, I engage him again. The sound of clashing metal engulfed the quarter. Achilles keep attacking me but I dodged or blocked in time. Both us started breathing heavily. I could notice in his eyes that Achilles was getting exhausted.

"Not bad demigod," he told me when he was a few steps away from me. "You know your ways with a sword, I admit it."

"You are very strong too," I replied. "However, I don't usually give up easily," I added.

"I have notice it," he said, "let's see how you can handle this, though." Achilles began slashing the sand with his sword and its dust began flowing in the air. Unfortunately for me, a little of sand got in my eyes and clouded my vision.

"_Dammit, I can't see_," I thought.

Suddenly, I felt Rachel in my head. "_Don't worry Percy, I will guide your steps_," she thought me.

"_Fine, where is he_?" I asked her.

"_Two steps in front of you and about to hit you in your forehead_," she informed. _"Block it!"_

I didn't need to be told twice. I raised riptide and blocked Achilles strike before it reached my head. I could hear many people gasping. They must be surprised that I blocked the attack without seeing the strike. Afterwards, I tried to slam him with my shield but I could feel him in front of me anymore.

"_Where now?"_ I asked Rachel.

"_Behind you and about to smack your back,"_ she claimed.

I spin around and blocked his next attack with my shield. Before he could react, I attacked the air with my blade and strike the shield of Achilles. From the sounds I get, I was under the impression that I attacked with such strength, that Achilles dropped his shield.

"How are fighting blind?" Achilles yelled to me in frustration.

"Focus on your fight," I said avoiding his question.

"Where now?" I asked my mind partner.

"_A few steps to your left about to hit your left wrist,"_ Rachel answered in my head.

I grabbed riptide with my left arm and blocked his next attack. I noticed that the strength in that blow was far much weaker than before. He is getting very tired, I can feel it.

Then, I realized something that made me feel stupid. I summoned the powers of the sea and sand is inside its dominance. That means that I can use my sea powers to wipe the sand of my eyes. I almost yelled out loud that I was stupid but I didn't and focused. I felt the might of the sea inside my body and channeled it to my eyes. A moment later, the sand disintegrated and I could see again.

I heard Achilles cursing when he figured out that I could see again. Then, I ran toward his position and gave him a heavy thrust with my sword. He blocked it with his but the attack threw him backward. He was exhausted from the duel, I could see it in his face but I was feeling equally tired too.

Before any of us could process it, we collapsed at the same time.

"I can't believe I am saying this but, can we leave it as a draw? "Achilles asked me.

I just nodded glad that the battle was over.

There was a shocking silence for 5 seconds. Then everyone started talking at once. Some cheering, other cursing, or like Zoë, Rachel, and Oenone just glad that I survived the fight without a serious injury. Before I forgot it, I returned the sharpness of Achilles blade and mine. Then, I returned riptide to its pen form and my shield to its watch form.

Odysseus came running toward me and shake my hand.

"That was the best fight, I had watched in my entire life!" He declared in enthusiasm. "I learned a few tricks myself. Both of you fought like lions and honestly, I am happy for the result of the battle. Both of you have proved the army that you are incredibly skilled fighters and equals. Now, there shouldn't be bitter feeling between the two of you because neither of you lost: You were so great that the gods couldn't stand the idea of giving the victory to one of you and the loose to the other. At least, that's what I think," the king of Ithaca said ending his opinion.

"I am glad that you liked the result," I said sincerely." But, it will be dark soon, and I need to rest," I stated.

"Yes, you need it, Nestor said coming close to me. "Magnificent battle," he added.

I went to went Rachel and Zoë were.

Rachel tackled me with a hug.

"Oh Percy, I was so worried about you," she said.

I hugged her back because I remember that the Greeks think that she was my girlfriend so it will be suspicious if I pulled away. Nevertheless, I realized that that was the first time that Rachel hugged me. I could see her gorgeous red hair closer than ever.

And I liked it.

When I broke away I saw Zoë face. But, blast it, she looked mad. I was under the impression that she didn't liked that I hugged back Rachel even if it was an act.

Before she could yell at me I said: "Zoe, Rachel, come with me to Achilles palace."

They followed me from behind and, even if I wasn't looking, I was betting that they were glaring each other. I got the feeling that they will kill each others if I left the alone for 3 minutes.

Eventually, we reached our room in the palace and get inside. Well only Rachel and me. For some reason, Zoë's foot couldn't cross the door.

Then, I remember why.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Zoë Nightshade, I invite you in," I said out loud.

An instant later, her foot crossed the door.

""Why I couldn't get inside before you said that?" Zoë asked me.

"Because I placed a spell on that door so that no one could get inside the room or see what is inside it unless we invite them in," I answered.

"Hmm, sounds useful if you want to keep enemies away," she said.

"Or annoying people," Rachel stated.

They began glaring at each others again.

"_Okay, spell time,"_ I thought.

I made a spell so that there will be another bed in the room for Zoë.

"Um, thanks," she said.

"She is going to sleep in this room with us?" Rachel asked as if I lost my mind.

"Yes because, I don't think that it will be a good idea to leave her alone in another place of this camp. However, I will make a few changes," I said, while clapping my hands. A moment later, two curtains appear in the room between my bed dividing the others.

"Now, each of us has a side of the room for ourselves," I claimed. "Now let's go to sleep, I really need to regain my strength and I have the feeling that tomorrow we will fight the Trojans. So, we need a good night rest," I said while lying on my bed.

They didn't argue. Even if it was still early, we had a lot of emotions for one day. Zoë was the one who fell asleep first. Because I didn't wanted to wake her up I talk to Rachel in a low voice.

"I owe you one," I admitted. "If you hadn't guided me when I couldn't see, I would have lost; most likely."

She smiled in her bed.

"Well, I suppose that you can repay me somehow," she said before falling asleep.

**There you have it. If anyone wanted Achilles to crush and didn't liked the result of the duel sorry. However, I didn't want Percy to be beaten by Achilles because that could destroy his reputation with the army. Nevertheless, I knew that Achilles was very powerful because of the river Styx. So, I wrote that Percy acquired energy from the sea so that his powers could compare to the one of Achilles. In the end, a draw seemed fair to me. If you are disappointed, sorry. **

**Review**


	21. Chapter 21: Inward confessions

Chapter 21: Inward confessions

**Here comes chapter 21! Well, I did told you on my last author note that I will not update in a while. The thing is that a new idea came to my head and I wanted to update at least one more chapter before it will be harder for me to update more frequently. Also, I decided to make it short because I am going to split the dream part in two chapters. If I can't publish the next chapter later today I will do it tomorrow, I promise. Also, I wanted to write this chapter because my birthday is tomorrow and I thought it will be a good idea to end my last day as a 16 year old guy with a good chapter. By the way, in case you are still on summer brake and didn't get why I was already had homework is because I am from Panama City in Central America and our school calendar is different from yours because the summer season in my country begins earlier in the year. I already made up my mind. That also means that my time zone is different from yours. It still august 21 in my time zone. By the way, this chapter will end with a twist so don't skip to the last line because it will spoil the surprise.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympian or the Trojan War characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Rachel's POV**

When I was feeling sleepy, I wondered what I will dream tonight. Then, I told myself that there was only one way to find out. So, I closed my eyes and tried to make myself comfortable. Not long after that I fall asleep.

I was in a beautiful garden under the rays of sunset. At first I didn't know where I was but then I thought that it wasn't important because this was only a dream.

Just a dream.

Then, I began remembering the past. It has been a long time since the last time I dreamed that I was in a garden. I don't dream every night but almost all the dreams I had for months included… Percy.

I don't know why he affects me so much. At first I thought it was only because he made me realize that I wasn't crazy: Monsters do exist. I wasn't imagining things. I wasn't losing my mind. It was a great relief, like a weight being lifted from my shoulders and Percy was the one who removed that weight.

It isn't easy being able to see through the mist without knowing what you are actually seeing. I thought I was becoming insane because of all the creepy things I could see and the people around me couldn't. But I am not insane. Percy showed me that.

Then, he asked for my help to aid him in the Labyrinth and I helped him of course. I liked to know that the guy who ended my headaches needed me. The truth is that, even if I am rich, sometimes I don't know what to do with my life; sometimes I get bored. That is another reason that could explain why Percy affects me so much. Percy completely ended the boring part of my life. He opened me a door to a whole new world.

Then, we started spending more and more time together when he was not at camp and I get to know him better. When he told me that he was a son of Poseidon, I believed him immediately. I had no doubt about it when I looked at him in the eyes. His green eyes are different from mine. They look more like sea-green. That was what made me buy the story. I knew he was a demigod though I didn't know which his godly parent was. Then I thought that only a son of Poseidon could have eyes that look like the sea so much. He has the best good-looking eyes I had seen in my entire life.

Oh my gods, I love Percy. Aphrodite knows I do.

**There you have it. Sorry if it was a little short but I wanted to divide the dream in two chapters and end this one with that twist. Hope that the PERACHEL fans of this story liked it. I am saying it again. I still hadn't written who I will put as Percy's girlfriend. However, that could happen soon. So, if you hadn't voted yet or you want to do it again with more reasons of why you want that candidate as Percy's girlfriend do it before you regret it. I will update the next chapter tomorrow. Still don't know when in the day but tomorrow most likely. That is, of course, if I am not too busy with friends and family because my birthday is tomorrow.**

**In the mean time, REVIEW!**


	22. Chapter 22: Double Dream

Chapter 22: Double dream

**Here comes the next chapter like I promised. I know I published it a little late but it's still august 22 in my time zone. Anyway, this chapter will be longer than the last one and the dream will finish by the end of the chapter. Hope you like it and thanks to all the people that reviewed. By the way, my birthday is today!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Rachel's POV**

A sound behind me interrupted my trail of thoughts. I looked back and saw what I was supposed to dream about: The love of my life, Percy Jackson.

"About time!" I told him smiling. "I was beginning to wonder when I will dream about you."

"What are you talking about?" He told me. "This is my dream."

The smile melted from my face.

"No," I said slowly, "This. Is. **My. **Dream."

"Well, I guess that we are sharing the same dream then, "Percy pointed out.

My jaw dropped. "Is that even possible?" I asked him

"Well, Hecate did told me that I could share my dreams with the person that will become my mind link partner," he revealed.

"Then why we hadn't shared a dream until now?" I asked him.

"Probably because our mind relationship needed to be more developed first," he told me.

I nodded. It makes sense. If we can read each other's thoughts, then it wasn't impossible that we could enter inside the head of the other when we were sleeping.

"So," Percy said interrupting my trail of thoughts again, you dream about me often?" He asked.

I blushed. "Sometimes," I admitted.

"That makes two of us then," he said.

"What do you mean?"

"That I had dreamed about you too," he answered.

My heart raced.

"_Percy had dreamed about me too?" _I screamed with joy in my mind.

Then, I slapped myself mentally. _"You fool!"_ I yell in my mind. _"What if Percy just heard that?"_

Just to make myself sure, I searched for Percy's mind to know if he heard my last thoughts.

And I sense… nothing

I did what I always did when I want to enter in Percy's head but, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't reach him.

"Why do you have such a strange expression?" He asked me out loud.

"Well, I can't get inside your head," I said puzzled.

That interested him. Then his eyes fixed on me

"Hmm, I can't get inside yours either," he said.

I was so relieved that I a heavy sigh almost escaped from my lips. Oh, at last I can keep some thoughts to myself. We can communicate with one another when we are sleeping but at least we will have some privacy.

"Well, I guess that we can't read each other's thoughts when we are sleeping," Percy said

"Yeah I thought so," I said out loud.

Later I noticed that he wasn't paying attention to me anymore. He was scanning the area.

"I know this place," he told me. "I had seen it in some drawings at camp half-blood."

"Really?" I asked surprised.

He nodded. "We are on the gardens of Troy located close to the royal palace," he claimed.

My jaw dropped again. "And we are dreaming about this because…?"

"I believe that I told you before, he said. Demigods don't dream frequently. When we are asleep we see things that are happening in other places and sometimes even visions of the past or the future," he told me.

"Now that you mention it, I remember that you did told me that," I said focusing on the past and then in the current situation. "Hey, if I am not a demigod, why am I having this kind of dream?" I asked him.

"Probably because my demigod dreaming powers affect you because of your connection with my brain," Percy stated.

"Well, if this is the kind of dream that a demigod tends to have, then what should we expect from it?" I asked.

Percy had to think on that one.

"We will probably overhear someone talking with someone else," he finally said.

"Is that what you usually dream?" I asked him.

"Pretty much," he answered.

Before I could say anything else we heard footsteps. Two men entered the garden. One was an old man with expensive clothes of that time and a long white beard that matched with his hair. The other one was much younger. He also had expensive clothes but they looked more elegant. Not just plain elegant. They looked elegant in a warrior sort of way. I didn't had a clue of who this guys were but I got the feeling that Percy did so I looked at him. His expression didn't betrayed that last feeling.

"I have seen drawings of these guys at Camp half-blood," he said. "The old man is the king of Troy Priam and the other guy is his son Hector who is the heir to the throne by the way."

I nodded unimpressed. Heck, I had encountered stranger things since I met Percy.

"Can they see us? "I asked him.

"As far as I know, some monsters can see demigods that are watching them in their dreams but I had never heard of mortals able to do that as well," Percy explained.

"Well, it seems that they are going to talk so let's pay attention, okay?" I said.

He only nodded like if he was going to say the same thing. Not too long after that, the Trojans started speaking.

"Father, Hector said, I received the news that my brother Paris will reach Troy with the army of the Amazons at dawn."

"Well, I hope that our new allies won't suffer a bloody end like the last army who helped us," Priam said.

"So do I father, but I am afraid that we can't defeat the Greeks alone," Hector confessed. "Maybe our high walls protect the city but the Greeks vastly outnumber us."

"I am aware of that my boy," the king said. "I just don't like that our allies always end up turning to shreds since the war began."

"Neither do I," Hector said.

"Well, tell our slaves to prepare a feast for the Amazon," Prima told the prince. "I don't know if they will all end up dead like all of our other allies but, if that will be the case, I want them to enjoy their lives as much as possible while they can."

"Sounds good to me," Hector affirmed. "We will attack at noon after the feast and we make the fighting preparations."

"Well, then leave," the king urged. "You have things to do."

Hector nodded and left the garden. A few minutes later, Priam left the place as well.

"Seems that we will have a battle to fight tomorrow, like you said Percy," I informed.

He nodded.

"What are we going to do now?" I asked him.

"Well, first we wake up and then we warn the Greek kings that enemy reinforcements are going to attack us by noon." Percy declared before pinching himself.

**Well, there you have it. I am afraid that it could take me a while to update again. Like I said on my last Author's note, I am going to have Trimestral exams for in the next two weeks. However, I had not abandoned you or this story. Mark my words.**

**Review**!


	23. Chapter 23: Changing history

Chapter 23: Changing history

**Here comes the next chapter. I know that I stated that I won't update in a while but, somehow, I manage to get enough inspiration and time to finish another chapter. I know it's short but something is something. Besides, Wise Girl25 wanted me to update soon and that encourage ne to publish this chapter sooner. Because of that, I dedicate this chapter to ****WiseGirl25****! Hope everyone like it because I doubt that I will be able to update more frequently from now on. At least, for the next two weeks.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review! **

**Percy's POV**

After the pinch, I woke up suddenly. Rachel followed me soon after. I checked my watch. It was almost 8 A.M. Blast, it was past dawn now. The Amazons must have reached Troy already.

"I thought that, when we will wake up, it will still be yesterday, Rachel said. "I mean, it was still dusk by the time we dream about Priam and Hector."

"Yeah, but demigod dreams don't follow specific timelines," I explained. "I still don't know how it works but I am aware that, even if you dream of something that happened at night, you could wake up in the morning several hours later."

After saying that, I moved the curtains and started to wake up Zoë.

She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw me.

"Good morning Percy," she said.

"Good morning," I replied. "Okay, Zoë listen: Enemy reinforcements will attack us at noon."

"How do you know that?" She asked startled.

"I had a dream," I answered.

Zoë nodded, like if that didn't surprise her.

"Well, we should prepare for combat then," she said while getting her bow.

"Wait, I don't want to fight that army," I claimed.

Rachel and Zoë both stare at me.

"Why not?" Rachel asked me.

"Because that will be the army of the army of the Amazons, the women warriors," I informed.

Zoë gasped. "We will have to fight those great maidens?" She asked terrified.

"Look," I started, "In the future I read that the army of the Amazons helped Troy in the war. The problem was that the Greeks didn't know that they were fighting women and… they all got slaughter."

Now it was the turn for Rachel to gasp. "We can't just get all those girls killed if we can do something about it," she stated.

"And we will do something about it," I declare. "From what I learn, fighting that army was a big mistake. It wasn't until the last Amazon, their queen by the way, got killed that the Greeks discovered what they had done. The guilt and regret started consuming them and many even cried. I am not going to let them go through that mistake again," I claimed. "Not if I can help it."

Rachel had nothing against the idea and Zoë seemed to be glad that I will try to protect those women.

"Well, what can we do to prevent the fight?" Rachel asked me

"To begin with, we warn the Greeks that we will receive an attack at noon. Then we will tell them what we are up against," I answered while getting out of our room.

**Hope you like this chapter. Like I said, I will update less frequently for a while. During that time, I will probably decide who I will put as Percy's girlfriend. So, if you hadn't voted yet or want to do it again, do it before you regret it.**

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 24: Plan B

Chapter 24: Plan B

**Here comes the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it because the study week is over and my Trimestral exam week begins tomorrow. That means that probably I won't update in a while. If I do, it will be because, for some reason, I had enough free time and inspiration to publish another but I should focus on other things for now. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

Before the three of us left palace, we crossed paths with Patroclus, the best friend of Achilles.

"Oh, hello demigod," he said.

"Hi," I replied. "Hey could you do me a favor?"

"Sure," he responded.

"Well, please tell Achilles that his presence is required in the meeting hall of the Greek kings," I said.

"What for?" He asked

"It's an emergency, but we don't have much time so I need all of the Greek royalty residing in the camp to hear it at once," I told him.

"So, Agamemnon hadn't heard the news yet?" He inquired.

I shook my head.

"Fine, I will tell him. By the way, I had never seen a battle that Achilles decided to leave as a draw," he added. "You are a great swordsman and I think that with your help we will win this war."

With those words, he headed toward Achilles room.

"Let's go," I said to Rachel and Zoë. They nodded and follow.

When we reached the meeting hall, we discover that most of the kings were eating their breakfast. The only ones who were not present besides Achilles were Ayax and Odysseus.

"Good morning son of the sea god," Nestor said while bowing. "What brings you here?"

"Look, we don't have much time," I stated, "something bad is going to happen and we need to be ready. Send someone to look for Odysseus and Ayax, I already send someone to look for Achilles."

The Greeks didn't know what was really going to happen but, from their expression, I noticed that they got the feeling that they weren't about to receive good news. They ordered some men to look for the kings and we waited. A few minutes later Achilles showed up. Agamemnon and him began to glare each other but none of them said a word. A while later the other two kings arrived.

"What is the problem?" Odysseus asked me.

I took a deep breath before answering. "Enemy reinforcements are going to attack us at noon," I claimed.

There was a tense silence in the building.

"How do you know that?" Menelaus asked.

Then I explained myself, that demigods have the ability to overhear other people when they are dreaming, that I heard Priam and Hector said that another army will help the Trojans, and that they will attack us at noon.

"Well, we should prepare ourselves then," Diomedes said while standing up.

"Wait, we shouldn't fight them," I told the kings.

Every Greek in the room stared at me.

"If they are going to attack us, why on earth shouldn't we fight back?" Menelaus asked.

"For several reasons," I stated. "To begin with, the army that is going to attack us will be the army of the Amazons, the women warriors."

Some people in the room gasped.

"We will have to fight women?" Ayax asked surprised.

"If they will fight us what difference does it make?" Agamemnon asked.

"The common decency," Achilles said. "I will never use my sword against women and my men won't help in the upcoming battle if any of you dare to kill women."

Before the kings could keep arguing I started talking again. "There are other reasons of why it wouldn't be a good idea fight the Amazons," I claimed.

That silenced the others and Nestor told me that he wanted me to keep talking.

"In my opinion, a big problem of engaging that army will be that the goddess of hunt Artemis will come to this camp tonight to look for Zoë," I said. "If she discovers that we have killed thousands of women she will be furious and believe me when I tell you that you don't want a god as your enemy."

The kings looked grim at the idea.

"Besides, Penthesilea, the queen of the Amazons, is also a daughter of Ares, the god of War," I informed. "If we kill her is possible that he will stop helping the Greek side.

"_Wait a minute;" _Rachel said in my mind_," I never read in the Iliad that Ares stopped helping the Greeks because he killed that woman even if it was her daughter."_

"_I am just making up excuses Rachel", _I thought her_. "I know that changing history like this could be very bad but if Artemis becomes outraged with us and the Greeks it will be worse. We need her help and the one of the other Olympians to return home and we can't make angry the first one we will encounter in this time."_

"_Okay, I just hope that you know what you are doing because things could turn up pretty bad," _Rachel thought before breaking the mind connection_._

The Greeks were assimilating the last things I said out loud.

"Well, if we can't kill those women but they will attack us anyway, what can we do?" Odysseus asked me.

"I have some ideas in the matter," I claimed. "To begin with, the army will attack us at noon and that will be in a few hours. In that time, I want that you order a few hundred of men to dig a channel from the shore to about 30 yards from the city walls."

Even Rachel looked confused this time.

"A channel? Why will something like that help us?" Ayax asked.

"Have you forgotten that I am a son of Poseidon already?" I asked grinning. "When the battle starts, I will control the sea water of the beach, move it to the channel and direct it toward the plain. When, the water is big and close enough from the enemy I will splash a huge tidal wave on the entire army. That won't kill them but it could scare them off enough to surrender and return to the city."

"You are going to splash an entire army with sea water?" Diomedes asked stunned.

I nodded.

"Brilliant!" Odysseus shouted.

"Wait demigod," Agamemnon said, "what if we won't be able to dig the channel in time?"

"Well, that's were Zoë comes in," I stated.

Everyone looked at Zoë.

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked me.

"I mean that, since you are a huntress of Artemis, you can use magical arrows," I told her. "All I need you to do is to shot a magical fire arrow on the Trojan side of the plains. When that happens, a large fire wave will appear and prevent the enemy army to cross the plain until the spell is over," I claimed.

There was a sudden silence in the meeting hall.

"Can you actually do something like that?" Nestor asked the huntress surprised.

Zoë had to think on that one.

"Yes, I think I can," she finally said.

"Well, are you all clear on what you have to do?" I asked the kings.

Everyone nodded.

**There you have it. I may be able to update the next weekend but only time will tell.**

**Review!**


	25. Chapter 25: Crimson Flames

Chapter 25: Crimson Fire

**Here comes chapter 25. I am sorry for not updating sooner but my Trimestral exams took a lot of my time. However, that week is over so I will be able to update more frequently. Unless writer blocks plague my days, of course. I don't think that will happen but it is a possibility. Also, I want to specify the main problem of why it will be a bad idea to kill all the Amazons even if the Greeks did killed everyone in Troy: In the Iliad, Artemis never played an important role. However, she will show up in my story pretty soon. In my story, Artemis cares about women a lot like in the books. So, killing thousands of woman when she will show up in the Greek camp soon after will make her furious. And, since she will be the first Olympians to appear in my story, Percy and Rachel can't make her mad at them if they need her to guide them to the other Olympians. Hope that I explain myself clearly. If you have doubts you can message me. By the way, thanks a lot to Lord Zill for correcting my mistake about Ajax real name. Oh and by the middle of the chapter I will include a Zoë's POV because it has been a while since the last time I wrote one. **

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**Percy's POV**

Noon was almost upon us. The soldiers were trying to dig up the channel as fast as they could but it won't be finished it in time. They were about 300 soldiers digging the channel so you must be wondering why they are taking so long. The distance between the beach to the plains isn't too much of a problem. The real problem is that I need the channel to be at least 500 yards wide if I want that my tidal wave will splash the entire army. If we make it shorter, it could leave a few soldiers untouched.

Because the channel needed to be so wide, it couldn't be dug inside the Greek camp. So, I ordered the soldiers to make the channel in another section of the beach to the west of the camp. The route of the channel might be a little twisted but it will eventually reach the enemy army.

I was watching the progress from the top a hill. The excavations have reached from the shore to about 9 yards past the entrance to the west of our camp. It was already about half a mile long with its 500 yards wide but we were running out of time. According to my watch, we only have fifteen minutes before noon. I looked in the direction of the city, and discover that the Trojans were getting preparing for combat. It was only matter of time before the Amazon and the Trojan armies will cross the gates.

I headed back to camp to look for Zoë and I found her in the marble stairs of the meeting with an arrow in her hand. She was looking it with a focused expression and she was muttering some odd words as well.

She stopped whatever she was doing the moment she saw me.

"Hello Percy," she said smiling.

"Zoë, we need that fire arrow of yours," I told her.

"Now?"

I nodded.

"Well, let's go then," she urged.

We began walking to the northern gate of the Greek camp but we were stopped by Ajax.

"Are you two going to use that magical arrow to buy us some time?" He asked us.

"Yes and please make sure that the soldiers keep digging," I said.

"Understood," he said before heading to the excavations.

A few minutes later, we left camp and move toward the plain. We stopped when we were about 20 yards from the city gates. In that distance a great huntress like Zoë could shot the magical arrow easily to the position we needed.

"What if the Trojans spot us? We are exposing ourselves by getting this close to the walls," she pointed out.

"Don't worry about it, I will use a spell to make us invisible," I informed.

Zoë looked surprised by the idea.

Like the spell you made yesterday with Rachel? She asked me.

The same one, I stated. Just hold my hand, I said.

She hesitated for a moment but then she took it grinning with that gorgeous smile of her. After a focused on what I wanted to do, a blue wave of magic surrounded us and we banished from sight.

**Zoë POV**

I liked the idea of holding Percy's hand so I did it without much hesitation. A few seconds later, Percy used his invisibility spell and no one could see us. Well, I noticed that I could see Percy clearly but I knew that the others couldn't. Maybe we could see each others because we were both invisible.

"Should I use my arrow now," I asked Percy.

"Let's wait until every soldier is outside the walls in battle formations," he told me.

"Why?"

"Because I want to imprison the two armies in a cage of fire," he claimed. "If we summon the magical fire before they get out, the army could just return to the city and get out in a different route."

I nodded because it made sense. By Zeus bolt, Percy really thinks ahead of time.

With each passing minute that we waited, more and more soldiers left the city and began taking their fighting positions. Finally, the main gate closed and that meant that every soldier was outside the city walls. I gasped at the sight of the enemy army. With the combined forces of the Trojans and Amazons there were about thirty eight thousand soldiers give it or take.

"Now Zoë," Percy said.

I nodded and summoned my bow with an arrow. Then, I began focusing on the powerful fire spell that Artemis taught me to use with an arrow. To use it properly, I needed to speak in the old tongue; the one that Gaia teach her children. Before the gods. A spell like that should be pretty hard for even the Olympians but my father was a titan and he taught me that language before I was exiled. In essence, I just improved a magical fire arrow using the ancient language.

After I muttered the necessary words, a burst of fire erupted in the tip of my arrow. Then, I began aiming at the target. The hundreds of years of experience in using a bow came to my mind. An instant later, I shot. The arrow began flying with an amazing speed and eventually sticks in the ground a few yards from the center of the army.

Before the enemy could process it, flame began erupting from the land. They started flowing where I specified in my spell until every soldier was trapped in a jail made of crimson fire. The fire waved weren't too thick but they were high, hot, and scary enough to keep the army at bay. No one could get out and they had no idea how the fire started.

Yells, and screams braked the shocking silence. We didn't pay too much attention to them tough. The first part of the plan B was completed. I still giggle when I think of Percy's plan as a plan B. Technically, it could be said that it was a plan B because this wasn't the original plan that should had taken place if Percy just kept his mouth shut and let the Greeks do as they please. But Percy is better than them. He wants to save as many lives as possible and, if his plan works well, he will. He is not like those vulgar men that don't care if women get hurt. He wants to protect them and if I have to change history to save so many maidens then, so be it.

Let's go back to camp Zoë, Percy said.

I nodded and followed.

When we reached the camp The Greeks were enthusiastic by our pyromanic performance. Odysseus clapped Percy's back.

"Boy that was just magnificent."

Other kings that were nearby said similar compliments.

"Hey, it's true that the idea was mine but Zoë was the one who used the magic arrow," I stated. "If you want to thank someone, then thank Zoë."

After a short silence the soldiers began to praise me. I blush a little because about a thousand men were congratulating me but I hided it quickly with a smile. I looked at Percy with a gratifying expression in my face. He wasn't taking all the credit.

Nestor interrupted my trail of thoughts. How long will the fire spell remain active? He asked me.

That caused the immediate attention of everyone present.

"About two hours," I said.

The kings were impressed.

"Well, then we have more time to finish the channel," Percy said.

"Yes but I am afraid that if your plan doesn't work we are going to have a blood bath," I said causing a deadly silence.

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Like I said, I may be able to update more frequently this week but only time will tell. Like I said if you have doubts about my story, you can message me. However, I will have to decide later if I will tell you any spoiler. I don't think I will, though because I don't want to spoil the surprises.**

**Review! **


	26. Chapter 26: Preparations before the wave

Chapter 26: Preparation before the wave

**Here comes chapter 26. I am so sorry for not updating in a while but I had been sick and writer blocks had given me troubles. I won't bore you with the details but I am afraid that this chapter will be a little short because I am should be resting. Nevertheless, I knew that I owe you a chapter so I decided to make one today. Hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet homer. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Read enjoy and review!**

**Rachel's POV**

We only had about 20 minutes before my fire spell was over. However, I think that we will make it in time. I looked at the channel that was being dogged and I couldn't help but to feel impressed. There was an extension of from the western shore to the final destination of 500 yards wide and 6.5 miles.

To make it faster, in the limited amount of time we had, Percy ordered about ten thousand men more to dig the channel as well. I must say that his reputation in the army is growing a lot if so many soldiers were willing to obey him.

A voice behind my back interrupted my trail of thoughts. I turned around and saw Diomedes, the king of Argos.

"Girl, a war council is about to start in the meeting hall and the kings and Jackson wants you present," he told me.

I nodded and headed to the meeting hall. When I came inside, I saw everyone that I expected to be present except for Zoë.

Zoë.

"_You won't take Percy away from me_," I sentenced in my head. "Over my dead body."

"Well, now that she is here, let's start the council," Agamemnon urged. "We don't have much time."

Everyone nodded and sat down in their designated chairs.

"So, the channel completed," Nestor pointed out. "Do you think that your plan will hold them off?" He asked Percy.

"I do but, to make things more efficient, I have an idea to spread more panic in the enemy army so that they decide to retreat," Percy informed.

Everyone remained quiet while they were waiting to hear Percy's new plan.

"When I am in the beach preparing to summon the tidal wave and the fire spell is over," he started, "want that at least one king goes to the plain to speak to Hector and the Amazon queen Penthesilea. For this part of the plan to works well, only a maximum of one hundred soldiers may accompany that king."

There was a heavy silence after is words.

"Why such a small amount of warriors?" Menelaus asked confused. "There are about 38 thousand soldiers there, for Zeus sake."

"Because all I want you people to do is to tell the enemy leaders that now the Greek army has a demigod son of Poseidon on their side and that he will use his powers on them soon," Percy stated. "Maybe that will scare them off a little. I also want Rachel with the battalion that will meet the enemy so that, when you are done with talking, she will use a spell to communicate with me mentally and she will tell me to continue with my part of the plan," he continued. "If we want the plan to work well, we will also need that the soldiers who will accompany the king will be the fastest in the army so that, when the signal is fired, you can run back to the camp as fast as possible without getting caught in the water. That is another reason of why I think that the less soldiers the better: If you have a small amount of soldiers then you have greater mobility."

There was a short silence as the one present were analyzing the other part of the plan.

"It does sound like a good idea to me," Odysseus admitted. Everyone else ended up agreeing.

"Well who will be the king that will speak to the enemy?" Ajax asked while looking around to know who will be the brave one.

The problem was that the kings knew that, if my plan went wrong, the odds of escaping alive from an army of nearly 40 thousand soldiers while you only have one hundred on your side were very low. All of a sudden the last person we expected to volunteer raised his hand.

"I will go," Achilles said.

There were many gasps in the room.

"But, I thought that you won't help us in battle ever again," Agamemnon said glaring at him.

"Excuse me, but I believe that I said that I won't ever fight for **you** again, the best Greek soldier in the army he informed. "However, I have nothing against this demigod," he claimed. "In fact, he had earned my eternal respect with his performance on that duel. So, in case you hadn't notice it, I will do it for him and not for you. Also, if the idea is to scare off the enemy, I think that I may be able to get the job done better than you people do."

No one disagreed in that. After all, they were aware that the Trojans were very afraid of him.

"Besides, if Percy's plan works as expected then maybe I won't even need to fight so I won't be breaking my word if I will be fighting under your orders," he explained.

There was a long silence this time. Agamemnon was angry but he couldn't help but to notice that Percy also had authority in the army since he was send here by the gods (at least as far as they were aware) and Achilles had the right to follow that authority.

"Well, I have nothing against that plan," Percy said. "So, is everyone clear in what you have to do?" We nodded and started Achilles began finding his warriors to accompany him.

**Hope you enjoy it. I may be able to update the next weekend but there is a possibility that I won't either.**

**Review!**


	27. Chapter 27: A one man army

Chapter 27: A one men army

**Here comes chapter 27. I know that I made the last chapter very short so I decided to make it up to you by updating today. However, this will be the LONGEST chapter I had made so far. Yeah, it is even longer than "The Secret of Percy". It has a lot of different things I decided to throw in and I really hope you will enjoy it because this chapter took a lot of inspiration from me.**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy and Review!**

**Rachel's POV**

We left the camp five minutes before the arrow spell was over. The group consisted on the 50 fastest soldiers in the army that was under Achilles command by the way. I got to admit, Achilles do is brave. Risking himself and his few soldiers in a battle against 38 thousand soldiers must take guts. Either that or he is very stupid.

I was right beside Achilles when he decided to chat.

"So, if Percy said that you will contact him mentally when we are done talking with the enemy does that means that you are a witch?" He asked me.

At first I was a little surprised by the title because, even if I knew that now I can use magic, no one has called me a witch before. I took me a moment to answer.

"Yes," I said.

"How did you became a witch?" He asked with interest.

I had to think a little of that because I couldn't tell him the truth without revealing that we were from the future. I gave a deep thought on how much I could distort the truth before answering.

"I was heading toward a dangerous situation once and Percy taught me the basics of magic," I said. "After a while, I started to master more complicate arcane arts."

I wasn't really lying actually; I just didn't told him the whole truth. Percy thought that it might be a good idea for me to learn magic because we were in the bloodiest war of ancient times and that could help me defend myself. He gave me that strawberry for the mind link that later allowed me to use his branch of magic because if we get separate without a way to communicate with each other we could get in danger. Also, as the days had passed by, my magic has grown stronger one way or another. I am still not a match for Percy but it's something.

"How did you meet Percy?" Achilles asked.

"Um, met him in a river when some soldiers were coming after him," I responded.

The river was the Hoover Dam of course but the name won't ring a bell in his head so I kept the whole truth to myself. The soldiers were the undead skeletons that wanted to rip him apart under Atlas's orders. Wasn't going to tell him that either, though.

"Really?"

I nodded.

"What happened next?" He asked.

"I kind of trick the soldiers of where Percy really was and, when they headed to another direction, it gave him the time to escape," I claimed.

"So you saved his life?" He asked me surprised.

"It could be said," I admitted.

We kept walking in silence for a while more. A minute later, the prince broke the silence again.

"Did you like the dress I gave you?" He asked me.

That change of topic surprised me for a moment but then I replied the question.

"Yes, and it was very nice of you to give me this dress so thank you," I told him totally truthful this time.

"Your welcome," he said smiling.

"_Hmm, so even this fearless warrior can smile_," I thought.

We could have chatted a lot more but we reached the central front of the combined army surrounded by fire. The enemy army was still on a cage of crimson flames but even if the time was almost up, the fire didn't seem to have lowered in size or heat. Surely, magic must had something to do with that fact.

I checked my watch and speak again.

"In a few seconds the spell will be over," I said loud enough for all the myrmidons to listen.

Then listen, you stay behind those twenty of my men, Achilles said while pointing to the tallest and biggest men in his army. You do that and the enemy won't wonder of why we came here with such a small amount of soldiers and we even brought a young woman.

I nodded and quickly ran behind those soldiers that were already talking battle positions to keep me safe. When I get to my destination I realized something: If I stay in this place behind 20 soldiers, I won´t be able to hear what Achilles has to say if the enemy soldiers will start yelling, So, I thought with magic that I also wanted to hear all that was around a diameter of 10 yard radius so that I could listen to the conversation of Achilles, Hector and the queen Penthesilea.

Shortly after my spell was done, the flames extinguished.

After the fire spell was over there were 3 seconds of absolute silence. No one said a word and even the animals that surrounded the plains were quiet. Then, every member of the enemy army started talking at once. No one understood what the in hades name happened and they wanted answers.

Suddenly, the leaders started noticing that we were very close to the central front where Hector and Penthisilea were. Some began ordering the archers to shoot us but Hector and the queen gave them a halt. It seemed to me that he knew they were not going to get the answers he wanted if they killed us all.

"Are you in command here?" Hector said pointing at Achilles. I notice that he didn't recognized Achilles because the Greek champion was using a helmet that covered his face.

Achilles nodded.

"Then come here and explain me what happened to my army in the last two hours," the heir to the Trojan throne demanded.

Achilles move forth without hesitation. When he was two yards from the two main leaders he took out his helmet.

Everyone gasped when they discover that the soldier was Achilles.

"Achilles," Hector muttered. "I thought that you won't ever fight for Agamemnon again," He added.

"And I am still not planning it," Achilles declared. "However, there is a new leader in our camp and I am following his orders and not the ones of Agamemnon."

"Really? And which leader will that be?" Penthesilea asked him.

"He is a demigod son of Poseidon that is here to help us win this war under the orders of the gods," Achilles claimed.

Now everyone that heard him gasped a lot more scare that they did when they notice that Achilles was present.

"You are lying," Hector said not buying it.

"Well, believe what you want but that won't change the fact that this demigod will use his special powers on your entire army," Achilles sentenced.

This time, Hector gasped.

"Did he used his powers to imprison us in that cage of fire?" Penthesilea asked the Greek prince.

"Oh no that was the work a huntress of Artemis that is also on our side," Achilles stated.

"Wait, are you saying that you also have a servant of the goddess of Hunt on your side?" Hector asked shocked.

"Yes, and I think that this conversation is over," Achilles said while looking to the group of soldiers were I was hidden.

I figured out that that was the signal so I decided to contact Percy. Even if we are several miles apart from each other, the distance isn't a problem for our mind connection.

"_Rachel, are you done talking?"_ He asked me in my brain.

"_Yes, so hurry up and summon that wave!" _I thought him

"_Okay"_, he thought me before breaking the mind connection.

Well, it seems that it's time for the second part of plan B to take place.

**Percy's POV**

I was in the shore to the west of the Greek camp when I discover that I could proceed with my part of the plan. I must act quickly and I really hope this works because, if it don't, Rachel Achilles and the other 50 warriors there could die. And I will be responsible for that.

So, I focused on my powers to control sea water. Normally, I won't be able to make a tidal wave big enough to splash an entire army but, ever since I summoned the might of the sea for my duel with Achilles and since I learned magic, I am more powerful and capable of accomplish such a feat.

When I was concentrated enough, I saw an enormous wave heading toward me. Man, it seems that I had exceeded myself this time. I used magic to jump extremely high until I was standing in the top of the wave. However, I didn't fell because I used my sea powers to prevent it.

I was moving forward with my wave about 200 miles per hour but I started to slow down to half the speed when I was close enough to see the army. I did that because if I went too fast with all of this water the soldiers could be crushed by the weight.

When the enemy could see me they started panicking and tried to run away. Nevertheless, there were so many soldiers in one place that no one will be able to break the formation in time and run away far enough to escape my wave. Besides, they were disorganized and my wave was so fast that they won't be able to process how much time they got left until the impact before it will be too late. When Achilles, Rachel and the rest of the battalion saw me I noticed that they were deeply impressed by the huge tidal wave I was controlling. Soon after that, they ran as fast as they could to camp. I also noticed; through our mind link that, since Rachel knew that she doesn't run very fast, she made a spell that allowed her to run far much faster than the fastest myrmidon in the battalion so that she could escape in time.

Finally, I jumped higher with magic and threw them the wave.

It was an incredible sight. Thousands of gallons of sea water splashing an entire army in the middle of a plain in ancient times. I bet that mortal technology won't allow normal people to do something like that for at least in a few millennia. Maybe in a movie but they won't be invented until the late nineteen century so yeah, you can count that an event like this won't be repeated often for a long time.

Anyway, all the Trojan and Amazon soldiers end up collapsing to the ground, tired, wet, afraid, shocked, and with minor injuries. They couldn't believe that all the soldiers became out of action because of a huge tidal wave that attacked them in the middle of a dry plain.

Finally, I touched the ground again and Hector decided to speak to me.

"Are… are you the demigod that Achilles mentioned?" He asked with shock in his voice.

"Yes," I answered. "My name is Perseus Jackson and I am a demigod son of Poseidon."

"So he wasn't lying..." Hector muttered swallowing hard.

I shook my head.

"Is it also true that the gods sent you to help the Greeks win this war?" He asked demoralized.

"Only the Olympians that decided to help the Greek side," I told him. "There are a few gods that support the Trojan side but I am the only demigod that the gods sent to support any side. And, if my father will command me, I will have to drown all of Troy into the sea and I bet that after what I just did confirms that I am capable of that," I stated. "So, I will recommend you to go back to your city quietly and rest a little of the emotions and my water attack of today".

Penthesilea and Hector were confused.

"Why are you letting us go just like that?" The prince Troy asked.

"Because today I just wanted you people to know what you were up against," I informed. "The next time you decide to fight us though, I won't hold back," I declared.

I didn't really mean that but Hector seemed to have bought the threat.

"Soldiers of Troy… back to the City!" He said while turning his back to me.

After Penthesilea made the same order to her troops, the army began to head back to the army. There were mixed feelings expressed in the faces of the enemy soldiers. Some were scared, others just happy that there wasn't going to be a battle but most were hopeless because, with my appearance the things seemed to have become worse for them. I gave a little thought about that as I went back to the camp.

When I finally reached it, I heard and saw thousands of men cheering at me. Everyone was impressed by what I just did. Then all the kings went to greet me.

"Demigod, the gods had done well by sending you here to help us," Odysseus said while clapping, "and I want you to know that after today I will always follow your plans and orders without hesitation," the king of Ithaca claimed.

"Oh thanks," I said.

Ajax approached me.

"You won us a battle against thousands of soldiers and no one even died," he said deeply impressed. "People will be speaking about this incredible feat for generations!"

Then Agamemnon came to me.

"Look, I admit that at first I didn't like you too much," he reveal. "I thought that you wanted to take away my authority. But, after you showed us what you are capable off, I think that it will be better for us to work together. Not as kings or demigods but as friends and companions," he said smiling.

"I have nothing against that," I said smiling as well.

Diomedes came closer.

"Son of Poseidon, you are our hero!" He yelled

Suddenly the crowd of soldiers started talking at once.

"YES! The hero of the sea!"

**There it is and I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, I am afraid that I won't be able to update in the next few days because I am going to be busy with school. That's another reason of why I wanted to make this chapter longer than the others.**

**Review!**


	28. Chapter 28: Awaited meeting

Chapter 28: Awaited meeting.

**Here comes the next chapter. I wanted to update before it will be harder for me. I know it will be short in comparison with the last chapter but it will have a moment that you have been waiting for the last 11 chapters if I remember correctly. Read to find out what I mean.**

**I don-t own any of this. It all belongs to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

By 6:00 P.M, I was in the beach staring at the sea. I used as a weapon to win a great victory for the Greeks. I am a little surprised that I took on nearly 40 thousand soldiers, won and live to tell about it. Ever since I started using magic, my powers have grown. The giant water wave is evidence of that fact.

Later, Rachel showed up.

"So here is the famous Hero of the sea," she said giggling.

"Stop making fun of me," I complained.

"Am not making fun of you Percy," she assured me. "Actually, I like that new nickname of yours."

"Really?"

"Yeah," she replied.

"Well, then I am glad you like it," I said.

We started looking at the horizon in silence.

"It's almost nightfall," Rachel told me after a while. "You know what that means, right?" She asked me.

"It means that Artemis will come soon looking for Zoë," I answered.

She nodded.

"Do you really think that the Olympians will be able to take us back to our own time?" She asked me.

I notice that she was a little nervous. I realized that she is scared that we will be stuck in this time forever if he Olympians can't help us. Honestly, I don't blame her.

"Look Rachel, I don't know if the will be able to help us go back home but the Olympians are the only ones beside Kronos that I think that have enough power to return us to our own time. At the very least, we should tell them what happened to us and why we are here," I stated.

"Yeah, you are right," she said.

Well, then let's look for Zoë, I urged. I have the feeling that Artemis will pay us more attention if she knows that her huntress believes us.

She sighed and headed back to Achilles quarters. I followed her soon after.

Wherever I went inside the camp, soldiers that saw me were treating me with respect and even praising me. They kept saying that I was the Hero of the sea. I must admit, the name does has a nice ring to it. Eventually we reached Achilles's palace and we started looking for Zoë. We found her eating in a table where the elite men of Achilles eat. She stopped eating the moment she saw us.

"Percy, Rachel what is it?" She asked us.

"It's twilight already and Artemis will come soon," I informed her. "So we need you to come with us out of the camp to greet her."

"Fine," she said while standing up.

"Oh, and we should warn the kings that we will be absents for a while," I stated. "They should all be having dinner now so let's go to the meeting hall," I urged.

They nodded and followed.

I was right. All the kings and even Achilles were eating in the meeting hall. At first I was surprised to see the prince there but then it occurred to me that he was in the mood to celebrate the victory I gave the army.

Diomedes bowed before me.

"Hero of the sea, what brings you here?" he asked me.

"Listen, I don't have much time so pay attention," I said.

Everyone present remained silent.

"Remember that I told you that Artemis will come tonight?" I asked them.

They nodded.

"Well, the thing is that I received another message from the gods a few minutes ago," I lied.

Some kings gasped.

"What did they said?" Agamemnon asked.

"They summoned me to a meeting in mount Olympus and Artemis will take me there," I claimed.

"What for?" Menelaus asked surprised.

"I don't know really but it will probably be because they want to congratulate me for my water performance and because they have new orders for me, I answered.

"How long will you be gone?" Odysseus asked worried.

"If everything goes as planned, maybe tomorrow at some hour of the day," I told him. "Anyway, after what I did to the Trojans and Amazons, I doubt that they will attack us anytime soon".

"And if everything doesn't go as planned?" Nestor asked.

"Then I am afraid that you will have to fight this war on your own," I declared.

That caused a long silence.

"Well, let's hope that everything will go as planned then," Ajax said.

No one disagreed with him in that.

"Well then good bye," I said while getting out of the hall with Zoë and Rachel.

We walked for about 20 minutes until we reached the clearing where we found Zoë in this time.

And there, we waited.

Rachel was a very worried of the outcomes so she wasn't paying attention to my surroundings or my mind. So I took the chance to chat with Zoë. I found here looking at the crescent moon. Here caramel colored skin was illuminated by the silver rays of the moon. Then she looked at me with does dazzling eyes with the color of black volcanic rocks.

"_Man, she is gorgeous"_, I thought.

"Percy, which were the odds of you finding me here when you came to this time?" She asked me.

"Maybe a million to one," I said. "However, I am very grateful that I was able to see you again," I told her.

"So am I," she said smiling.

We were silent after that.

"Hey, Zoë? Rachel asked her.

"Yes?"

"How will Artemis know that we are in this place, by the way?" she asked.

She can use her goddess powers to sense the presence of her first huntress, Zoë said. We just have to wait here and she will show up.

"Okay, that sums it up," Rachel said.

Then, we waited about half an hour until we heard something approaching the clearing. A few seconds later, a young lady showed up. She had a silver dress, a bow tied to her black and long black hair. Zoë bowed at the sight of her.

"Hello my lady," she said.

"Zoë, I notice that you have other people accompanying you," the goddess said. "Will you explain me why they are with you here?"

"_Please, let me be the one to talk right now Rachel"_, I thought her.

"_Fine, just don't screw it up_," she said in my mind before breaking the mind connection.

"Lady Artemis," I told her, "I am a demigod son of Poseidon."

"So?" She asked me as if it was nothing important

Look, I said, this is going to sound a little…well it's going to sound massively insane but it's all true and we need your help, I claimed.

That interested her and made a gesture for me to go on.

"The thing is," I started, "that my friend Rachel Dare and I are not from this time. We were brought back three thousand years from the future back against our will."

Artemis looked surprised, like she didn't expect that explanation.

"Let's assume that I believe you," she said, "how on earth did you travel back through time?" She asked.

"Probably you won't like it, but I am afraid that it was Kronos doing," I stated.

Her eyes widen.

"You are lying!" Artemis screamed. "Kronos is in Tartarus were he belongs."

"Right now he is, but in the future he will escape," I informed. "And since I was becoming a problem to his plans he sent to the past so that I won't bother him anymore."

"That can't be true," she denied.

"Fine, if you don't believe me then I will say this: I swear on the River Styx that everything I had told you about our situation is true," I declared.

She gasped.

"Oh no, you are not lying," the goddess said concerned.

"That's what I have been saying from the beginning," I stated. "Artemis, my friend and I don't belong here," I said. "We know too much of the things that will happened in the Trojan War. We need to go back home or something very bad could happen here or in our present time," I told here. So please, take us to Olympus.

She made a pause and then she turned her attention toward Zoë.

"Do you believe them?" she asked her huntress.

"I do my lady," she said.

"Well, since it seems that I don't have a choice, the three of you, come closer," the goddess demanded.

We obeyed and then the air around us turned golden.

"I notice that you are a mortal that can see through the mist Rachel," she observed. "That means that the only way that you will be able to enter Olympus is to be transported directly to the meeting hall of the gods by another god or goddess," she told us. "So, I am going to transport all of you there."

We nodded.

Then the air turned more golden and, a moment later, we couldn't see the clearing anymore. The light was too bright to see a thing but, as fast as it came, the light faded.

The next thing we now we were in the top of a huge mountain and there were magnificent buildings, monuments, and statues as far as the eye could see. We could also see 11 beings of about ten feet tall. They were the gods we were in Olympus at last.

**There you have it. I want to say again, in case you forgot, that in my story if you break your oaths in the River Styx you die. In my opinion, that's a good way to make sure that the truth is being said. I won't be able to update in a few days at least, maybe even until the next weekend sorry but I will be very busy.**

**Like always, REVIEW!**


	29. Chapter 29: In Olympus at last

Chapter 29: In Olympus at last

**Here comes chapter 29. I am sorry that I hadn't updated in the whole week but I was busy with school like I specified in my last author's note. Anyway, in this chapter the awaited meeting with the Olympians of the past will take place and I hope you like it.**

**Like always, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review! **

**Percy's POV**

We had to pass through many hardships and experiences since we came to this time but we were in front of the Olympians at last. I was staring at the gods as they were staring us. Their faces didn't look too different than they look in the future since their god like characteristics are still present and attractive to the respective gods. The main difference was that none of them was using modern American clothes. They were all using remarkable clothes of ancient Greece. Besides, the throne of each god has their symbols engraved on them so I can tell which god I am looking at just by checking the symbol.

After a few moments, they decided to talk.

"Artemis," Zeus said, "could you please explain who did you brought here to Olympus?" He asked.

"I think that this demigod can answer that question better than I can," She said while pointing at me and then marched to her own throne and sit on it.

"Well, then explain," The king of the gods commanded.

I took a deep breath and moved one step forward.

"Um, hello, I said, my name is Perseus Jackson and I have some things to tell you."

"Which are they?" Hera asked.

"To begin with," I started, "I am aware that what I am about to tell you might sound crazy, but Artemis already believes in me so I am asking you to believe me as well."

They looked at Artemis and she just nodded. The other gods were looking at me expectantly.

"Well, the truth is that my friend Rachel," I said pointing at her, "and I are not from this time. We are from about three thousand years in the future."

Some gods gasped at my words.

"How did you two traveled back through time?" Hephaestus asked. "I will really like to make an invention that can accomplish something like that," He confessed.

I ignored him and go on.

"I know that you won't like it, but it was Kronos the one that made us go to the past against our will," I claimed.

Now, I caused an uproar in the room. Some gods called me a liar, other gasped even louder, some panicked, other said I indeed was nuts, and others started to yell at me.

"If what you say is true then why don't you swear it on the River Styx?" Athena asked me with her gray eyes glaring at me.

"Oh Athena, are you that cautious in this time too?" I asked her not really waiting for an answer. "Well, I suppose that that fits well with your role of the wisdom goddess but fine I will say it: I swear on the River Styx that I hadn't lied to any of you in any way ever since I came to this meeting hall," I declared.

A deadly silence engulfed the room after my oath.

"Then… Kronos escaped from Tartarus?" Zeus asked very worried.

"Right now he is still there but in the future he will escape and he wanted to take me out of his way before the War started," I informed.

"So you are a threat to him?" Ares asked surprised.

"_Man, he a jerk in this time too_," I thought because of the way he was looking at me like if I was going to pull out a lethal weapon and use it on the gods. Since he is the god of War though, maybe he wouldn't mind. Those thoughts caused Rachel to suppress a laugh but I listen her doing it in her head. I decided to focus again in the last question being asked.

"Yes, I am a threat to him because of what a prophesy said," I told the Olympians.

"Oh, what will my oracle said about you?" Apollo asked clearly interested.

"Well, in my time, we are still trying to decipher its full meaning but it seems that, according to that prophesy, I will be the one to defeat Kronos in the next Titan war," I said.

There was a deadlier silence later broke by a voice I recognized.

"Who are you?" Poseidon asked me. I flinched because I notice that I hadn't talk with my dad since my fifteen birthday and now we are talking in a timeline that clearly stated that I won't be born until a few millennia. That kind of stuff can mess with your head.

"I said that my name is Perseus Jackson but you can just call me Percy," I explained.

"That's not what I meant," Poseidon said. "I can tell you have immense power over the sea… a power similar to mine, so who are you really?"

""Um, well, the truth is, that you are my dad," I said loud and clear.

A silence surrounded the throne room again.

"I am… your father?" He asked incredulous.

"And I am not supposed to be born yet," I stated. "This kind of stuff is really confusing, I know. Perhaps that is why in some movies it says that you mustn't screw with time," I said reflexioning carefully.

Zeus blinked.

"A movie?" He asked.

"Never mind," I said quickly.

Poseidon looked at me more carefully.

"I sensed a huge and powerful tidal wave left my domain and go to the land," He said. "That was your doing was it?" He asked me.

"Yes it was," I said.

"What did you did with it?" The sea god asked me.

"I splashed nearly 40,000 soldiers that were fighting on the Trojan side and ended the battle before it started," I said proudly.

Everyone was shocked by that piece of information.

"Well, that was a very good work then," my dad said smiling. After all, he is siding with the Greeks.

"You are helping the Greeks in the war?" Aphrodite asked me.

I nodded.

"Why?" They asked.

"Because, in our time, this war is very famous, we know a lot about it, and because we knew that some Olympians were taking sides in the war. So, we thought that if we helped the Greeks, an Olympian will eventually show up and we will cross paths with it," I told the gods.

I made a pause and continued afterwards.

"Look, Rachel and I are not from this time," I stated. "Something very bad could happen in this or our own time if we stay here too much. So, if you know a way to get us back to our own time then help us," I asked of them.

After a brief silence, Athena began talking.

"Kronos is the only one that can master a power like that," She said, "but if the 9 muses and I combine our knowledge, I think that we can know a way to accomplish soon. In the meantime, will you mind helping the Greeks a little more?" The wisdom goddess asked.

"Not really," I said, "but please hurry up."

"I will", she said.

"Well, if this reunion is settled, then I suggest you to return to the Greek camp," Zeus said. "Artemis, you brought them here so you bring them back. Am I clear?" He asked.

She just nodded.

Suddenly, the same golden aura that surrounded us before was in sight again and we were transported back to the clearing.

"Well, I wish you luck with the war," Artemis said. "Zoë, let's go," she said while turning around.

Zoë didn't move from where she was, though.

"What is it?" The goddess of hunt asked when she notice that Zoë wasn't following her.

"My lady," Zoë began, "I will like to continue helping Percy until he goes back to his own time."

That comment caught Rachel and me off guard.

"Why?" Artemis asked her.

"Because, when the hell hound attacked me, he saved my life," she told her goddess. "Not only that, but Percy used his powers to heal my arm that has been bitten by the monster. I wouldn't be alive now if it wasn't for him and even if I were my strong arm would have been mutilated. So I owe him a debt of gratitude and if he returns to his own time I may not be able to pay back my debt."

Artemis thought about it for a moment.

"You saved my first Huntress, uh?" She asked me.

"Well, I did killed the monster before he could slash Zoë's throat so yeah, I think so," I told the goddess.

"Then, she does owe you a debt of gratitude and she has to pay it wherever I like it or not," She said. "All right, you can help the Greeks alongside him but, if you get my huntress killed Percy Jackson, I will go to the future myself and blast you into a million pieces," The goddess threatened. "Did I make myself clear?"

"Like always," I told her.

"Then leave," She said as another golden aura surrounded her. A few seconds later, the goddess of hunt disappear.

Zoë turned around to look at me. She was smiling radiantly, clearly because we are not going to be separated. Not yet at least.

"Do you really want to stick around with us more time?" Rachel asked her completely annoyed.

"Well, since you changed history by coming here," Zoë start, "there is a possibility that I won't see you in the future. So, I want to spend as much time with the two of you as I am capable of."

I gave a little thought about what Zoë said and came to a conclusion: I don't mind her presence at all.

**Hope you like it. I may be able to update in Saturday, Sunday or maybe both but only time will tell.**

**Review!**


	30. Chapter 30: After match of plan B

Chapter 30: After match of Plan B

**Here comes the chapter 30. I am sorry I couldn't update yesterday, but I didn't had internet connection. I hope you enjoy this chapter and, by the way, yesterday, was the 3 month anniversary of this story!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or the Trojan War characters. They belong to Rick Riordan and the epic poet Homer. What I do own is the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

In the usual 20 minutes of traveling from the clearing, we reached the stockade. This time, however, the sentinel already knew it was me and opened the gates without asking a thing.

"_Hmm, things are getting more efficient here,"_ I thought.

As we got in, soldiers started to praise me again. The first yesterday, it felt a little awkward but now I am starting to get used to it. I checked my watch. It was 7:00 A.M. The meeting in Olympus seemed to have only lasted like ten minutes but, down here, it was about 12 hours. The good thing is that all the kings must be reunited already in the meeting hall eating breakfast so will be able to see them.

The three of us entered the hall and saw the kings.

"I am back," I announced.

Some kings drew out heavy sighs in relief. The one that drew the heavy one was Achilles; probably because he wanted to keep fighting by my side.

"Hero of the sea, I am glad that you returned," Nestor said bowing.

The rest of the royalty said similar things.

"So, what did the gods wanted you for?" Menelaus asked.

"Well, they wanted to congratulate me for my water Performance of yesterday and to tell me that I have limited time to help you," I told them like I planned to say.

That caused a glacial silence in the room.

"Why? Odysseus asked worried.

"Because the gods siding with Troy became angry with the ones helping us when they discover the problems I will be able to cause to the side they are protecting," I lied. "You see, gods can't fight directly in a mortal's war because that's against the ancient laws," I explained. "However, demigods are not affected by those laws. So my father sent me here with the hope that my abilities, that won't be hold back by any god-like rule, to help you win the war," I ended.

Another silence followed my explanation.

"In other words, Agamemnon said, the gods siding with Troy gave you a limited amount of time to help us?" he asked avoiding the last things I said. It seemed that the chief king was only interested on how long I will keep helping their cause.

"I can only give you three days of help starting at noon today," I declared.

Even Rachel and Zoë gasped this time.

"That small amount of time is all you can give us? Diomedes asked desperate.

"I am afraid so and I will advise you that, if you have any desire left to conquer Troy, you do it in that amount of time," I told the kings.

"We just have three days to conquer Troy?" Ajax yelled.

"To be more accurate, three days with my help but I think that it will be easier for you to do it with my help, I claimed.

No one disagreed with that.

"Well, what's the plan then?" Nestor asked.

"First of all, I will try to find out if the enemy will attack us soon," I claimed.

"How? Menelaus asked.

"Remember that I told you that demigods can overhear others in their dreams?" I asked.

They nodded.

"Well, soon I am going to take a nap and maybe I will be able to know what the Trojans are up to," I said grinning.

"Hmm, that sounds like an original espionage idea," Odysseus said.

The other kings started talking to each other and Rachel began to thought me.

"_The gods never said a thing about us returning home in three days, you know,"_ she said in my head.

"_Yeah, but I know it will be in three days,"_ I thought.

"_How can you be so sure?"_ She asked me silently.

"_Because I will turn sixteen the day later,"_ I thought grimly.

She gasped in her mind.

"_But we are in the past Percy,"_ She stated through the mind link_. "Surely you won't be sixteen when we return to our own time right?"_ She asked nervously.

"_I don't know for sure Rachel but I am pretty sure that I won't turn sixteen if Kronos won't show up in this time because I won't be able to stop him,"_ I thought her. _"Following that logic, you can be certain that the gods will find a way to bring us back to our own time in three days top,"_ I claimed.

"_Yeah, you are right but the kings seemed to have stopped talking so pay attention to them again,"_ She thought me.

"_Fine,"_ I thought and break the connection.

"Then, after you know what the enemy is up to, what else will we do? Diomedes asked me.

"Well, even before I take that nap, I want to speak with Achilles. Privately," I added.

Some persons present were surprised by the sudden turn of events but later leave the room leaving the son of Peleus alone with me.

"So, what do you want to talk to me about? The prince asked.

"Look," I began, "I know that you are mad at Agamemnon. Heck, if I will be in your position I will probably be as well. However, I need your help in the battlefield if we want to win this war in the next three days."

"Demigod, I won't deny that I admire your blade work but I swore that I won't fight for Agamemnon until the Trojans destroy everything from their city to my ships and I intend to keep that oath, Achilles said stubbornly.

"_Argh, I guess I will have to change history again to convince him to fight again,"_ I thought.

"Then, how about I reveal you a prophesy that Apollo told me to tell you?"

That caught his interest immediately and gesture me to go on.

"Listen carefully, I asked of him.

He nodded.

"Hector will kill Patroclus tomorrow," I sentenced.

That made him jump.

"How?" Achilles asked.

"Hector became mad that you mocked at him yesterday and killed so many Trojans in the past so he is planning to attack us tonight and, in the diversion, he will kill your best friend to make you suffer," I lied.

Achilles became outraged at my words.

"I will kill him first before he can lay a hand on Patroclus!" He yelled.

"You better do," I told him, because that is the only way to prevent a prophesy from coming true: Kill the responsible before it's too late."

That was another lie, though. I am pretty sure that there is no way of preventing prophesies from coming true but, since I traveled through time, I may be able to accomplish it. I felt a little bad about lying so much but I have to do it if I want to change history correctly and return to my own time with Rachel.

"So, if I kill Hector, Patroclus will be saved? He asked me.

"Yes," I answered.

Achilles directly headed toward the entrance of the meeting hall very fast.

"Wait," I told him.

He turned around impatiently.

"What now?"

"I know that we don't have much time but we don't know exactly when at night they will attack us, from where and how," I reminded him. "You want to kill Hector and I will help you but first we need to know what the enemy is up to."

"How?" He asked.

"I have a plan," I told him. "When I am sure of how the events will unfold the two of us will infiltrate Troy and killed Hector, the heir of the Trojan throne and leader of the enemy army."

**There you have it. I bet you weren't expecting an ending like that. I will try to update as fast as possible but probably I won't be able to do it in the next few days so sorry.**

**Review!**


	31. Chapter 31: Preparing for a nap

Chapter 31: Preparing for a nap

**Here comes chapter 31. I am sorry for two things. The first one is because I hadn't updated since last Sunday. The second one is because this chapter is very short in comparison to many others. The problem is that, very soon, I am going to spend the weekend in an area that has no access to internet and I didn't had a lot of time to publish this chapter and I wanted to leave it were it ended. However, I will try to write another two chapters in the weekend, even if they are short ones, and I will publish one late this Sunday and the next one the next Monday.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy and review! **

**Percy's POV**

After I assure Achilles that soon he will get what he wanted, he retired to his quarters. When he got out, the kings decided to come inside the meeting hall again.

"What did you wanted to talk to him about?" Agamemnon asked.

"Well, I did said a few days ago that I had a plan to convince Achilles to join back the fighting, so I decided to put that plan I action," I told the chief king.

That acquired the immediate interest of everyone present.

"I am very curious," Odysseus said. "Could you please tell us that plan of yours?" He asked.

I nodded and began.

"The thing is that, before I arrived to this camp for the first time, Apollo gave me a prophesy of the oracle of Delphi to tell to Achilles," I lied.

The kings looked surprised.

"What did that prophesy said?" Diomedes asked.

"It said that Hector will killed Patroclus tonight, at midnight, if Achilles doesn't return to the fighting in time," I lied again.

Now some kings gasped at my revelation.

"The best friend of Achilles will die tonight if he doesn't help us?" Nestor asked surprised.

"You could be said that it will be tonight because it will be at dark but I am sure that it will be after midnight so it could be said that it will be tomorrow," I stated.

"Whatever the hour," Ajax said. "What will Achilles do?"

"I told him that, once I know what the Trojans are up too, we will infiltrate Troy together and kill Hector," I declared.

The kings looked massively shocked this time.

"You two… are planning to get inside the walls of Troy and kill the best Trojan warrior by yourselves?" Menelaus asked deeply surprised.

I nodded.

"That's suicide! He yelled.

"How so?" I asked playing along.

"Where do I start?" The king of Sparta asked to himself. "To begin with, how are the two of you planning to cross the walls without being detected? The have hundreds of archers mounting guard ready to shot any intruder that gets within 100 yards from Troy, for Zeus sake!" Menelaus stated. "Also, even if you do cross the walls you will have to find the champion of Troy, probably surrounded by bodyguards by the way, and cut him down. That won't be easy, He claimed. "And even if you do accomplish all of that, you will still have to get out of the most heavily guarded city of the world in one piece. Do you seriously believe that you all it takes to do all of it?" Menelaus asked.

"I do," I said.

That caused a long silence in which Menelaus looked at me in disbelief.

"How exactly are you planning to do it? He asked.

"With magic," I said grinning.

This time Menelaus looked less skeptical.

"With a spell? Which one?" Agamemnon asked interested.

"I am sorry my kings but a wizard **never**__reveals his secrets," I said smirking and almost laughing.

That answer frustrated the kings but they stopped pressing the subject.

"So you are really going to go ahead with your reckless plan without telling us it's details, are you?" the chief king asked.

"Yeah," I told him.

To the surprise of everyone, Agamemnon started laughing.

"You know what? I think I am starting to like your attitude boy," He said chuckling.

"Um, thanks then," I said a little surprised by the sudden change of mood in Agamemnon. "Well, I will take that nap and if I don't show up here by noon please send someone to wake me up," I said.

The kings nodded and then I left the meeting hall.

A few minutes later, I get inside my room in Achilles palace. Rachel and Zoë were there glaring at each other but stopped doing it once I entered the room.

Both smiled at me.

"Are you going to take that nap Percy?" Zoë asked.

"Yes and please don't wake me up unless noon is about to come," I asked of her.

"Fine but why did you wanted to talk to Achilles?" She asked.

I looked at Rachel in the eyes and started to feel her mind.

"_So you convinced Achilles to kill Hector, eh?"_ She asked in my mind.

"_Yeah,"_ I thought.

"_Percy, you are not like that," _she thought me worried.

"_It's not about how I am but how things are supposed to be,"_ I told her silently. _"Rachel, we had change history too much already and in the original past Achilles Did killed Hector and if he does it sooner maybe the Trojan prince won't kill his friend. Besides, considering what Achilles did to the body Hector in the original past it could be said that we are doing Hector a favor," _I thought her.

She sighed in her head.

"_Fine but take that nap already to know what you will be up against,"_ she urged me.

"_I will,"_ I said before breaking the mind connection.

I looked at Zoë again.

"I am sorry but I don't have much time," I told her. "I will tell you what I wanted to say to Achilles after I wake up unless the things I will see in my sleep are far too serious."

She nodded in understanding.

"Well, time to sleep," I said while lying in my bed.

Not long after that, I fall asleep and prepared to take a dream walk inside the Trojan walls.

**Here it is. I will try to update at Sunday night and in Monday when I can.**

**Review!**


	32. Chapter 32: Dream to know

Chapter 32: Dream to know

**Here is chapter 32. I know that I couldn't update yesterday but, like I said in my last author's note, I was in a place without internet connection. However, now I have it and that is why I am updating today. This chapter and the next one are going to be short because I had many things to do besides writing. I will update the next chapter this Monday as soon as possible.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**Percy's POV**

When the dream began, I checked my surroundings to know where I was. After a minute of scanning the area and refreshing my memory with the books I read at camp half-blood, I noticed that I was in the meeting hall of the Trojan royalty.

I looked at the faces of the people present more carefully and discovered that Hector, Penthesilea, Paris, Priam, and another man that looked like a noble were in the hall. I had to watch that man more carefully and think harder before I recognized him. He was Deiphobus, the brother of Paris and Hector and also a legitimate Prince of Troy.

"_Hmm, if I recall correctly, Helen will kill him when the Greeks are supposed to get inside the walls,"_ I thought_. "I wonder what will happen to him if I screw with history enough to conquer Troy in three days and skip many events of this war_. _Ah anyway, it seems that a war council is about to start so I should better listen carefully,_" I told myself.

I wasn't wrong because, a few seconds later, they started talking.

"The circumstances are grimmer than we thought they will be father," Hector said. "The gods supporting the Greeks actually sent a demigod offspring of one of the Big three to help them win the war."

"Yes, the circumstances are grave indeed but we mustn't give up," the old king said.

"Then what should we do?" Paris asked. "That demigod proved to be a worthy match for our combined forces," He stated.

"I have a plan," Deiphobus declared getting the attention of everyone, including mine.

"Well, I am opened to ideas so please tell us what your plan is," Penthesilea said.

"To begin with," The prince started, "it's true that that demigod can summon huge tidal wave and direct it upon us but he needs that long channel that extended from the beach to the plains to accomplish it."

He wasn't wrong about that, true enough.

"So, my plan is that, instead of getting the army out of Troy from the main gate that gets in the way of the channel, we split the army in two, that the soldiers exit the city from the rear gates, and that they attack the enemy camp from the north and the east," He explained.

"Your plan is to divide the army in two and attack them from two different flanks?" Hector asked.

"Correct," Deiphobus responded.

"And which soldiers will be in the separated armies?" Paris asked.

"I planned that the main Trojan force attack from the northern stockade since most of the enemy soldiers will probably go there and the amazon army from the east when the enemy less expect it," Deiphobus said. "Oh and we should attack tonight since we could be covered by the veil of darkness," he added.

The enemy leaders were silent for a while because they were thinking about Deiphobus's plan.

"It does sounds like s good plan to me," Penthesilea said. "Besides, maybe that way my troops could actually fight a decent battle," She added.

Eventually, the rest of the royalty ended up agreeing.

"Let's do it then," Priam said. "Nevertheless, I want you to stay inside the walls Hector," The king claimed.

"My soldiers will need me, father," The heir of the throne said.

"Maybe they will, but you are not good to us dead my son," Priam stated. "I am under the impression that the next move of that demigod is to leave our army leaderless. Do you remember what Achilles said?" He asked. "He said that the demigod was a new leader in the camp and maybe that means that he took away the authority of Agamemnon and that also means that the greatest Greek soldier, that slaughter so many of our country men by the way , will return to the fighting. If something goes wrong with this plan you could die son and, aside that it's still not your time because you need to rule in my place when I am gone, you will leave our army in chaos and we can't let that happen. You are staying safe here in this hall until the attack is done," The king of Troy commanded.

There were a few whispers in the meeting hall and a few arguments but, eventually, Hector agreed to stay in that hall. After all, if the wise and righteous king of Troy ordered him to stay there, then he must obey, prince or not.

A few moments later everyone left the hall except for Hector to start the preparation for the attack of tonight.

"_Seem that I acquired some good information here,"_ I thought. _"Things are going like planed. Now I know when and from where the enemy will attack. Now I know that Hector will stay inside the wall and where he will be."_

After those thoughts of mine, I started walking toward the upper part of the walls to know the place better as well as a weak spot to sneak in. Finally, I found an area in the upper part of the walls that didn't had a watch tower or spikes to keep intruders away. That area was wide enough for Achilles and me to walk through it at the same time

Without warning, I woke up.

**Hope you like it. Like I said, I will update the next chapter tomorrow and it will still be a little short. Sorry about that.**

**Review!**


	33. Chapter 33: Waiting for darkness

Chapter 33: Waiting for darkness

**Here it is the next chapter like I promise. Well, it's still Monday in my time zone at any rate. I know it's short as well but I didn't have much time to write it and now I have to focus on school again.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

When I opened my eyes, I noticed that it was Zoë the one who woke me up.

"Hello Percy," She said with that gorgeous smile of her.

"Good morning Zoë," I said while looking in her volcanic rock-colored eyes.

"_Gods, why does she have to be so beautiful, fall in love with me, make me love her, and we can't be together?"_ I asked in my mind after I declined Rachel's invitation. _"I have to find a way to destroy that oath without warning Artemis about it,"_ I thought. _"I seriously doubt that she will leave us alone if Zoë reveals that she loves me and tell Artemis that she willingly want to break that oath." _

I decided to look in the grimoar that Hecate gave me to find out if there is a way to break the huntress oath in any other way when I have the chance.

Then I looked at my watch and cursed in ancient Greek. It was 2:00 P.M, two hours past noon.

"Why didn't you woke me up before?" I complained.

"Because I was worried that you could miss something important if I woke you up at noon," Zoë answered calmly. So did you learn something useful? She asked me.

"Yeah and I should tell you what I told Achilles," I said.

"Rachel already did," She said. So Hector is supposed to kill Achilles best friend and you are going to stop that from happening? Zoë asked.

"Yes and, according to the book of the Trojan War name the Iliad, Achilles became so blinded by rage that he dragged the corpse of Hector through dirt and rocks for days," I informed. "If Hector has to die in this war anyway, at least I can make sure that Achilles won't have the occasion to rip his corpse apart. In my opinion, that will be doing a favor to his honor and to the moral of his men after watching his leader destroyed," I stated.

"Hmm you are probably right," Zoë said.

"Well, I am going to speak to the kings now but I want you to come with me," I claimed.

That surprised her. "What for?" she asked.

"Because we are going to need your help tonight and the kings should know that," I limited to say.

"Then, let's go," She said while leaving the room and I followed.

A few minutes after we left Achilles quarters, we entered the meeting hall of the Greek kings. Everyone was the except for Ajax and Achilles. I was hoping that Achilles wouldn't be here because I wanted to talk to him privately after this meeting is over.

"Jackson, did you spied on the Trojan already?" Agamemnon asked.

"Yes, but please send someone to look for Ajax before I begin," I asked of them.

Two minutes later, the king of Ithaca showed up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Hero of the sea," Odysseus said.

"Don't worry, just let me start," I told the Greeks.

A deep silence engulfed the hall.

"In my dream," I began, "I was overhearing a war council of the Trojan prime leaders. Deiphobus, the other son of King Priam, convince the other to split the army in two, leave the city from the rear gates, and attack this camp tonight from north and east," I informed.

That alarmed a few kings but urged me to go on.

"The Trojan army will attack us from the north and the amazons from the east," I stated.

"From two flanks eh?" Menelaus asked.

I nodded.

"We should prepare ourselves then," Nestor said.

"I have another plan," I claimed and earning everyone's attention again.

"I found a weak spot in the Trojan walls in my dream and, at nightfall when the enemy leave the city, Achilles and I will infiltrate Troy from there," I declared.

That info surprised the kings.

"You discover a weak spot in the Trojan walls?" Diomedes asked shocked.

"Yes but we will only be able to cross it with a few spell of mine so Achilles will need me for this," I stated.

Some kings nodded in understanding.

"Do you have any idea of what should we do about the attack on the camp?" Odysseus asked me.

"That's were Zoë comes in," I said grinning.

Every eye on the room turned toward her.

"You want me to use that fire arrow spell again don't you?" She asked me

"Yes, but this time I want that the flames surround the entire camp to prevent the soldiers from coming in until we have killed Hector," I indicated. "Nevertheless, I still think that you should prepare your army for fighting just in case."

"Wait a minute… Hector will not be in the vanguard?" Agamemnon asked.

"Priam convinced him to stay inside the wall and I know exactly where he is going to be," I told them.

"Hmm, that's convenient," Nestor said.

"Yes because now Achilles and I can take care of him easier," I stated

No one disagreed with me in that.

"So, let me get this plan straight," Agamemnon said. "You want us to prepare for fighting while the fire spell covers our backs and, when the army leaves the city, Achilles and you sneak inside the walls and kill Hector."

"That's the plan," I confirmed.

"Well, let's do it then but could you please do me a favor?" Odysseus asked.

I nodded.

"If something goes wrong, get the Hades out of there," He asked of me. "We need the two of you alive if we want to win this war."

"I will," I assured him. "Well, I suggest you to begin the preparation because now I am going to prepare myself with Achilles," I said while heading to Achilles quarters and waiting for the veil of night.

**Hope you enjoy it. I will be able to update when I am not so busy with school which will be like Friday so you don't need to check every day to know if I update.**

**Review!**


	34. Chapter 34: Chatting

Chapter 34: Chatting

**Here comes chapter 34. I know that you must probably be mad at me for not updating in 13 days and I will explain why I couldn't update. I had to study for 7 school exams and 5 home works. That took most of my time but I will try to update more often when I can.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

It was 6:45 P.M. and the veil of darkness was about to cover us and the camp. Following my lead, the Greek soldiers were in full battle armor and mounted a perimeter inside the camp to protect it from the Trojan army that will attack soon. According to my dream, the main force will attack us from the northern gate while the Amazons will attack us from the east. So the armies of Diomedes, Ajax, Achilles, and Agamemnon will hold off the enemy if they cross the fire spell and the armies of Nestor, Menelaus, and Odysseus will engage the Amazons if they cross the spell in the eastern side of the camp. Achilles may not be the one in command her, and nether will Patroclus because he ordered him to stay hided, but the prince of Fitia made himself clear to the myrmidon in command of his troops that if he allows his soldiers to kill the amazons while we are gone he will have his head of a stick. That was why his forces will patrol in the area that the Trojan army will come from.

I found Achilles near the northern gate. He was in full battle armor as well and he had in his belt the same sword that he used on our duel. What he had now that he didn't used on our duel was an immense bronze spear of about 8 feet long. Nevertheless, I notice that it wasn't made of celestial bronze; it was merely mortal bronze. Maybe finely crafted but I am surprise that the greatest warrior of this army, who is also a demigod by the way, doesn't have a single weapon made of celestial bronze. I was going to ask him about it before he approached me.

"Our spies said that the enemy soldiers are about to leave the city," He informed. "Should we leave already?"

"Yeah but let me tell someone to warn the kings that we are leaving already," I told him.

Soon enough I found a soldier that wasn't too busy to deliver the message.

"Well, let's go," I said while walking out of camp with Achilles behind me.

It was nightfall already and it was harder for the sentinels to spot us and the enemy army hadn't reached our position yet. I decided to chat a little before the action started.

"Do you have a weapon made of celestial bronze?" I asked him.

"I was wondering when you will ask," He told me. "Yeah, I do but I didn't brought it to the war because it will be useless against mortals," He stated.

"I see," I said.

"I noticed that your sword is made of celestial bronze and that you used it against me in our duel, Achilles said. Does that mean that you know my secret? He asked.

"Yeah, I know that your mother is the sea nymph Thetis and that makes you a minor demigod," I said.

"So you used your blade because you knew I was a demigod?" He asked me

I knew where this was heading so I decided to tell him the truth.

"No, I used it because I like my sword and because I knew that, regardless of which weapon I will use, it won't hurt you, I claimed.

Achilles stopped his tracks and looked at me very carefully.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Achilles, there is no need to attempt to hide from me something that I already know," I declared. "I am aware that your mother bath you in the River Styx when you were a baby and that made you invulnerable to any wound," I stated.

His eyes flashed at my news.

"To any wound you say?" Achilles asked.

"To any wound in your body with the exception of your right heel," I said

Now, he looked shocked that I knew his only physical weakness.

"How do you know all that?" Achilles asked me worried.

"Let's just say that I have friends on high places that know more than they should," I told him.

It wasn't a total lie. I have some gods as friends and they are in high places. If I wasn't a demigod, then I wouldn't have gain access to camp half-blood's library and discover that that really happened to Achilles when he was a baby.

He nodded when I said that; probably thinking that the gods told me that.

"If you knew my only weakness, then why didn't you exploit it during our duel?" He asked me.

"Because you are the best swordsman I had ever fought," I answer smiling. "You are my kind, you took my girlfriend and I in your palace, and you even followed one of my plans against Agamemnon's wishes. That is why I don't want to kill you," I ended.

Achilles was deep in thought after my explanation.

"All right, but how do I know that you won't divulge my weakness?" He asked me.

"By me saying this I said: I swear on the River Styx that I won't say your weakness to anyone as long as you are still breathing," I declared.

He was surprised by my oath but he didn't know that when I return to my own time he will have stopped breathing a long time ago.

"Fine, I believe you," Achilles finally said.

A few minutes later, we reached the lower part of the wall where I found the weak spot in the walls. I looked back and notice that the fire arrow spell of Zoë has already begun.

"Well Achilles, prepare for magic," I told him.

**Here it is. I know that this chapter is short but someone else want to borrow the computer I am using. I will try to update the next chapter as fast as possible. **

**Please review! **


	35. Chapter 35: In Troy at last

Chapter 35: In Troy at last

**Here comes the next chapter. Okay, I know I stated that I won't be able to update today but, since I know that you want me to update, I decided to split this chapter in two so that I could update today. One new thing that this chapter has is that it will be from Achilles POV shortly after the beginning. I hope you habe been voting because that might help me decide who I will put as the girlfriend of Percy.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, review, and vote! **

**Percy's POV**

Right before I began the spell, I decided to make a brief explanation of how it was going to work.

"Listen Achilles, I started, "what I planned to do is to use a spell to make us invisible and then I use another one to fly to the spot of the wall I saw in my dream."

I noticed that he didn't looked surprised at all by what I claimed to be capable of.

"You don't seem surprised at all," I said out loud.

"Well, after I saw that giant water wave of yours something like turning invisible seem pretty easy for someone like you," He told me.

I nodded in understanding.

"There is just one thing that bothers me," Achilles said.

"What?"

"If your father is Poseidon, won't Zeus blast you to a million pieces if you get inside his territory?" He asked me.

"If we don't fly for too long I don't think he will notice," I told him.

"Well, let's do it then," He said.

I focused on my magical powers for a few seconds by closing my eyes. When I felt the arcane energy flow through my body, I grabbed Achilles's hand before blue waves of magic surrounded us.

**Achilles POV**

It felt strange when the blue colored waves touched me. To begin with, because they penetrated my armor like if it wasn't there and because it felt like warm sea water. Not Aegean or Mediterranean. They felt like Atlantic waters but lack all the amount of heat. Besides, the texture reveals that it has a lot of salt. Maybe it is from region of the Atlantic very far away.

At any rate I didn't felt any different apart from the temperature.

"It worked," Percy said.

"Then why I can see you?" I asked him.

"Because we are both affected by the spell," He answered. "Anyway, hang on because we are going up."

I grabbed tighter to his right hand while we were going sky high. I never believe that I will actually fly even once. My mother is a sea nymph for Poseidon´s sake. That means that people like me are not natural flyers like the children of Zeus, Hermes or the wind gods.

Sooner than I expected, we reached the spot on the walls that Percy was talking about. It didn´t had spikes, walls, or a tower to protect so the two of us could easily walk through it at the same time. There were just a few guards close to us but none of them gave me a hint that they could see us. It seemed to me that we were invisible after all. A few seconds later, Percy signaled me to follow him and so I did.

Eventually, we reached the lower level of the city walls and head down more stairs. Then Percy moved up to a stairs to our left and we began heading to the meeting hall of the Trojan royalty were hector is supposed to be.

When we were just about 12 yards from the meeting hall though, we heard a voice behind our backs.

"Maybe I can't see you two physically but I know that you are right in front of me," The voice said.

We turned around with our guard up and saw a Trojan woman in her mid-thirties. I knew she was royalty the moment I saw her. She had that aura of grace that surrounds princesses. Besides, she had very expensive cloths that no peasant of Troy will be able to afford.

I had never seen her before though since she didn't looked like the type of gall that moves on a battlefield and this was the first time I sneaked inside Troy. I looked at Percy and saw him stunned. That gave me the impression that he knows who this woman is.

Suddenly, another set of blue magical waves touched me and I felt like if something was making his way to my brain. Later I found out why. Percy was inside my head.

"_Listen, I can't make this connection for very long so pay attention," _He thought me_._

"_How the Hades did you get inside my skull?" _I asked him deeply surprised.

"_With magic and now pay attention," _He urged_. "I had seen this woman before," _Percy stated in my head,_ "her name is Cassandra, she is the sister of Hector, and she can see the future thanks to Apollo," _he claimed._ "She must have had a vision about us coming and she knows that we are here even if we are invisible."_

"_Then why didn't you saw her on that dream of yours?" _I asked him mentally.

"_Because, she wasn't in the meeting hall or in the other places I saw when I was asleep," _he told me through the mind connection. _"What I don't understand is what she is planning to do," _Percy pondered_. "No one believes her prophesies."_

"_Why?" _I asked him.

"_She broke a promise to Apollo_," Percy answered simply.

"_Foolish girl," _I thought_. _Even I know that is stupid and unwise to break a promise that you made to a god. Suddenly, I noticed that Percy couldn't take the spell anymore and the mind connection was eliminated.

"I can tell that you were thinking toward each other," Cassandra said out loud. "Perseus, you really are a powerful demigod but the two of you aren't leaving this place alive," she declared.

"What makes you say that?" Percy asked her unafraid. From the resolution in his expression I was under the impression that this isn't the first time that someone says something like that to him.

"Because I had seen it in the future," Cassandra said. "Your deaths had been foretold."

**Didn't expected a cliffhanger like that did you? Anyway, now I am sure that I won't be able to update in at least a few days but I will when I can. **

**Review and vote!**


	36. Chapter 36: We make our own fate

Chapter 36: We make our own fate

**Here comes the next chapter. I know I didn't update in the weekend and I apologize. However, I just had to update today because today is the 4****th**** month anniversary of this story! I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Also I want to thank my beta reader "I'mAnidiotButWhoCares" for beta reading this chapter. You always do an awesome job so thank you. By the way, this will be the second longest chapter I had published so far.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

There was a deadly silence between Achilles and me once Cassandra said that. A few seconds later, I regained the voice in my throat.

"I am afraid that I can't die yet prophetess," I told her calmly. "There are many important things that I still need to do."

"Not even the gods can oppose fate Jackson," she reminded me. "You and Achilles will die tonight," Cassandra sentenced.

"Well, I believe that we make our own fate with our actions," I claimed. "I had changed prophesies before the things that should have happened took place but they never did. And tonight I will change two more," I declared.

"I will like to see that, but first why don't you two salute the imperial guards of Troy behind your back?" She suggested.

With those words, every muscle in our bodies became alert again and ready for combat. We turn around and I nearly cursed. In front of us were about fifty Trojan soldiers in a golden armor. They were the imperial guard of Troy, the elite of the city. Before we could do anything though, the battalion split in two groups and started to surround us.

"Achilles, back to back!" I yelled.

Soon enough, our backs were covered by the other for more protection. Then I began counting the soldiers on my side and when I was done I formulated a plan.

"How about you take care of the 25 to your left and I take care of the 25 to my right?"

He nodded in agreement.

"Then en garde!" I said laughing as I moved forward with my sword raised.

The Trojans were very well trained but, as a demigod and magician, I was stronger and faster than them. I knew that Riptide can't hurt mortals so I enchanted it before we reached Troy. It consisted on slashing a mortal like those guards with riptide but, when the sword pass through their body like an illusion the soldier will fall into a deep sleep and won't wake up for half an hour. I wasn't going to kill them, just make myself sure that they won't get in our way.

Sure enough, as I dodge their blades and slashed with mine every soldier that came in contact with the illusion riptide becomes when it strikes mortals fall collapsed and fall asleep. The Trojans were very surprised by what was happening but keep attacking and I keep dodging.

Achilles, on the other hand, was slaughtering every soldier that came within a yard from him. I knew I couldn't stop him and that it was either those Trojans or us but i felt a Little guilty because, if i hadn't brought Achilles with me here they wouldn't need to die. They will have probably died anyway when the Greeks get inside but that didn't made me feel any better to be honest.

After about 7 minutes of fighting we either killed all the soldiers or put them to sleep.

Then I looked at Cassandra, "I am sorry but so far I don't think that I am going to die tonight," I told her.

However when I looked at her more closely I noticed that she was grinning with malice.

"What are you grinning at?" I asked her.

"At the death of the man that had killed so many of my countrymen," she said while looking up.

"_Dammit,"_ I cursed in my head. _"Could she mean…?"_

To make myself sure, I looked back to the direction that Cassandra was staring and I saw Paris with a bow in his hands and an arrow in it with Apollo invisible, to his mortal eyes, at his side.

I knew what was about to happened. And I had to stop it.

I used a spell to move 5 times faster than usual and when the arrow was about to hit Achilles left heel, thanks to Apollo's powers, I get in its way and let it stab my liver.

I screamed in pain.

**Rachel's POV**

I was in the Greek camp closed to the kings. The enemy armies couldn't break inside because of the fire spell of Zoë. Maybe I hate her but her arrows do are useful if used properly.

At any rate, all the Greeks were in full battle armor just I case the enemy breach in but that was highly unlikely that that will happen as long as the fire circle surrounds the camp.

That's when I felt it.

The pain wasn't like any kind of pain I had ever felt. It felt external like if something else outside of my body was agonizing and I could feel it like a headache. That' was when it hit me: Percy is badly wounded.

Worried sick, I searched for his mind in Troy until I saw an image of him taking an arrow that was going to stab Achilles left heel. He put himself in danger for trying to protect Achilles.

"_Oh Percy, why do you have to have so much loyalty to your friends to the point that you are willing to suffer from such a painful wound like that one?"_ I thought to him.

"_Because friends are very valuable to me,"_ He thought me very weakened.

"_Hold on, I will transfer you energy form my body so that you can heal yourself with magic,"_ I told him silently.

As fast as possible, I sent him a lot of my energy to aid Percy heal his wound.

"_Hmm, maybe what Kronos wanted Percy to do in the Trojan War was to make more friends and, when they will face tons of dangers in the battlefield, he will try to save them even if that could get him killed,"_ I thought.

"Rachel you look very worried," Odysseus said. "Are you all right?"

"Um, I receive a mental message from Percy," I told the kings. "It seems that Percy get in the way of an arrow that was about to stab Achilles heart and hit Percy's liver instead," I said lying only about the heart part.

The kings gasped.

"Is he… dead?" Menelaus asked afraid of the truth.

"Don't worry too much, he is about to use a spell to heal him entirely," I informed them.

The kings looked more relieved.

That's when I prayed.

"_Gods, if you can hear me, don't let Percy die," _I begged, looking at the sky.

**Percy's POV**

The pain was excruciating but the energy that Rachel sent me made me feel better. I tried to get up and ended siting on the floor made of stone. That's when I looked at Cassandra. She looked pale and grim.

"That… wasn't supposed to happen," She said confused and even scared. "Why did that happened?" She screamed.

"Like I said, I believe that the future isn't written in stone," I said while blue waves surrounded me and started to heal my chest magically. Then I casted the same spell I made that allowed me to put other people to sleep that I used on riptide just that I can launch it like a blue colored beam. I used it twice to put Cassandra and Paris to sleep. Apollo left soon after when he realized that he can't interfere directly and without Paris he can't do a thing here.

I tried to stand up but I collapsed to my knees again. I may be healed already but I had still not recovered all my strength.

Achilles approached me and looked at me with an expression of mixed emotions: Worriedness, gratefulness, and surprise.

"You… saved me," Achilles even more surprised when he said that like if he didn't believe it. "You get in the middle of an arrow that was going to stab my only weak spot. If you hadn't taken that arrow I would have died," He said realizing what I did for him. "Why did you do it?" Achilles asked me.

"Because you are my friend," I answered. "I saw Apollo helping Paris to aim the arrow at your heel and I knew what was going to happened if I didn't intervene," I explained. "I would have never forgiven myself if I just let you die if I could stop it from happening."

Achilles was quiet for a while. Then he smiled. It wasn't the cunning smile of a warrior. It was a warm smile of friendship and trust.

"Perseus Jackson, I owe you my life and I will have to repay my debt someday," He declared.

"Um that's not necessary," I said.

"Don't be modest," Achilles scolded me. "A debt is a debt and I owe you one. Therefore I have to repay it, as simple as that," He said like if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well fine but right now I can't think of anything for you to repay me," I told him. "Maybe another day you can repay me."

He nodded.

"Well, according to my dream, Hector is inside that building to the north," I said pointing at the Trojan meeting hall. "I was planning to help you fight but I had to use a lot of energy to heal my wound and I still need to use magic to get us out of here, so I am afraid that you will have to kill take care of Hector yourself," I said. "Even so, considering what you did to those imperial guards," I said while looking at the blood and limbs scattered on the floor, "I think that you will be fine without me," I stated. "So go ahead and save Patroclus," I urged.

"I will just wait here," Achilles said as he moved toward the building.

I made a spell so that I could see, in a well two yards to my left, whatever Achilles was seeing.

I saw him entering the building and attack Hector so fast that he barely had enough time to block the strike with his own sword. He was surprised because he probably thought that Achilles and I wouldn't get this far alive.

After he recovered himself from the shock, they began to engage each other with all their might in a circle. Hector was a great warrior but, thanks to the curse of the River Styx, Achilles was stronger, faster and better trained. In just a few minutes his determination to save Patroclus life overwhelmed Hector and knocked him down and tossed his sword far from his reach.

"Good bye prince of Troy, it seems to me that you will never become a king," Achilles said before piercing the heart of Hector with his sword.

There was an absolute silence in the hall the moment that the light of life left Hector's eyes.

Then Achilles came to look for me.

"Good job, Achilles," I congratulated him. "Let's celebrate later though. Right now we need to escape the city."

He nodded and followed.

Right before I left though, I removed the spell that was forcing Cassandra to fall asleep. She woke up startled.

"What happened?" She asked.

"I put you to sleep with magic and now I removed the spell," I stated.

"Why?" She asked me.

"Because I want you to know that we are not dead but Hector is," I claimed.

Her eyes widen.

"You are lying! That isn't supposed to happen!" She yelled.

"Then check the hall yourself to find out and remember what I said: I believe that we make our own fate," I reminded her.

Afterwards, I grabbed Achilles hands and we flew our way, past the walls, toward the Greek camp.

Before we get there, though we heard all the bells of Troy rang at once. According to what I had read at camp half-blood, all those bells are only ringed when something horrible happened and the entire army needs to return to the city at once.

The soldiers seemed to have got the message and return Troy as fast as they could.

Then we landed inside the camp so that we didn't have to touch the fire and everyone started cheering at us.

"Did you do it? Agamemnon asked.

We just nodded.

Nestor started talking in the top of a wagon so that the soldiers pay attention to him.

"Achilles and the Hero of the sea have returned from infiltrating the city of Troy and killed Hector!" He yelled to the army.

"Hurrah!" Many soldiers yelled.

"As long as the Hero of the sea led us we will always win!" Nestor yelled.

The soldiers roared again.

"And now, let's celebrate like there is no tomorrow!" He yelled.

The cheering double at the end of the speech.

**Hope you like it. I am afraid that I will have to focus on school this week but I have good news: I will have vacation from school from 29****th**** of October to the 7****th**** of November. That means that I will have more time to update during those days. I hope you had read the last two author notes I made because I am going to delete them soon. And for those that celebrate, when the time comes… HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Review and if you hadn't yet then vote! **


	37. Chapter 37: Leaderless

Chapter 37: Leaderless

**All right, I am pleased to say that, until November 7, I have vacations from school. So, I am planning to make my chapters during that time a little short so that I can update more frequently. There could be days in which I won't have internet connection but I will try to write a new chapter during those days and I will publish it later. By the way, there was someone with the penname of Kronos Army that said that Hector killed Achilles in Troy and not the other way around in the last chapter. Let me say that you just misunderstood the chapter. Achilles did kill Hector and if you don' believe me just read chapter 36 more carefully. Well with that cover up have something else to say to those that celebrate it: HAPPY HALLOWEEN! **

**I don't own any of this except from the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

The celebration lasted all night long. The Greeks were literally drunk in victory for the triumph of Achilles and me. They were very proud and impressed that we manage to infiltrate Troy, something that very few people had ever done, face 50 imperial guards, defeat a prophesy kill the best warrior of Troy and live to tell about all of that.

Around dawn the celebration was over and the soldiers, a little drunk and dizzy by the delicious banquet, returned to their tents to sleep. I was going to do sleep too but, as I turned around someone hugged me.

"Oh Percy, I am so glad you are all right," Zoë said with a relieve expression in her face.

Then, she realized what she was doing and backed off. She looked down and I knew why: We hadn't hugged each other's since I told her that we couldn't be together. I was feeling guilty but decided to start talking before we made a scene.

"Well, yes I am all right," I told her. "I already healed my wound with magic."

"Why did you have to get in the way of an arrow?" She asked me worried and I knew at that moment that she had been worried sick all the time I was in Troy fearing that I might not return.

Before my face show guilt again, I decided to answer.

"Because Achilles is my friend and I would have never forgiven myself if I could have saved him and did nothing to stop it," I answered.

I wasn't going to tell her that my fatal flaw is personal loyalty. That will make her more worried sick about my welfare that she already was. I still don't consider that as a flaw, though.

Well, I am glad that you protect your friends but be more careful next time please, Zoë said.

"Don't worry, I will," I told her.

She left and Agamemnon came closer soon after.

"I must say Jackson that you have impressed me more than any soldier in my entire life," the chief king told me.

I bowed in respect and gratitude like a soldier in ancient times should do in the presence of a king.

"Thank you my lord," I said.

Now, you do not need to bow in my presence Percy, Agamemnon said. After all, the gods supporting us send you to help us so, like it or not, that could make you my equal.

I thought about that for a moment.

"I see," I finally said. "Well, if you excuse me I think I will go to sleep to rest and to know what the enemy is up to," I told him.

Agamemnon nodded in understanding.

A few minutes later I was in my room inside Achilles palace. Rachel was already sleeping and Zoë wasn't her yet so I just lay down without saying good night to anyone. Or saying good morning if dawn was about to come.

Pretty soon, I fall asleep.

In my dream, I was in the Trojan meeting hall again.

"King Priam, I know that you are grieving but I have to tell you that the amazons can't help Troy any longer," Penthesilea claimed.

There were angry protests from the generals and nobles.

"So all of you are cowards eh?" Deiphobo asked.

"Call us however you like but I am not going to let you get my people killed just to help you in a war you can't win, the queen said with strength in her voice.

There were protests again.

"Of course we can win this war!" Paris yelled.

"Big words for the one that started this bloodshed to begin with," Penthesilea told him. "You doomed your nation the day you were born boy and your big brother isn't here anymore to clean up your mess," She declared.

Paris looked at her with anger in his eyes.

"Silence!" Priam yelled.

He room became quiet.

"Is retreating what you think is best for your people?" He asked Penthesilea.

"It is king of Troy," The amazon queen said.

"Then you may leave whenever you want," Priam said surprising everyone. "At first, I didn't want to have you as our ally because every army that has helped us since this war started ended up dead." He drew a heavy sigh. "None of my men will stop you from leaving, you have my word," The king of Troy said.

"Then we will leave soon after dawn and thank you for understanding," The queen said and left the hall.

I looked at Priam more carefully. He was trying to hide it but I could tell that he looked devastated for the death of Hector. I felt guilty again but I kept telling myself that if we wanted to win this war and follow the pattern of history it had to be done. That didn't made me feel much better though.

Then I looked at Cassandra who was silent beside Deiphobo. She looked extremely confused and I knew why. I changed a prophesy she made and now she is pondering if what I told her is true: That we make our own fate.

Then she looked in my direction and I was sure that she knew I was there. Nevertheless, she didn't said a word like if it didn't matter. Like if she lost hope in all things.

Suddenly, I woke up.

Zoë was touching my shoulder to wake me up.

"Percy, there is an army leaving the city! You need to prepare yourself!" She urged.

"Don't worry Zoë there isn't going to be a fight for now," I told her when I remembering the first part of my dream.

She looked at me confused.

"But an army just left Troy," Zoë pointed out. "What makes you say that?" She asked me.

I smiled big before answering.

"We did it Zoë, we saved the amazons."

**There you have it. Yep, it took me 15 chapters but I manage to save the amazons. Like I said I will make the next chapters a little short so that I can update faster during the next 8 days. I will try to update tomorrow but if I can't then I will update the day after tomorrow. Again, HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Review!**


	38. Chapter 38: Without Athena

Chapter 38: Without Athena

**Here comes the next chapter. You will find out soon enough why I name this chapter like that if you keep reading. Sorry is a little short but, like I said, if I make the chapters shorter there is a higher chance that I will update more frequently.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

When I arrived to the Greek meeting hall the kings were talking about battle strategies. They didn't knew that the army leaving the city wasn't going to attack us. That meant that I had to explain the Greeks what was going on before they decide to fight a needless battle. When I get inside the hall I made loud noises with my footsteps on purpose so that they figured out that someone just entered the place. The other kings turned around and saw me.

"Percy, did you rest well?" Achilles asked me when he saw me.

I nodded. Then I realized that Achilles is the only one that calls me by my name. Sure he has called me demigod sometimes but that is what I am so I don't really mind. The others however keep calling me Hero of the sea and stuff like that. Not that I complain; I am flattered that they think I am their Hero but it becomes awkward after a while. Aside from Achilles no one really call me Percy and I miss being called by my real name like any other half-blood. With the exception of the nickname seaweed brain, of course. Annabeth always has the right to call me that way.

"_Hmmm, I wonder what she is doing in our own time,"_ I thought.

"Jackson, I hope that you are prepared for combat because we just receive news that an enemy army has left Troy a few minutes ago," Agamemnon said.

"We are not fighting that army," I sentenced.

There was a short but tense silence in the room.

"Why?" Menelaus asked me.

"Because they are not going to attack us," I informed. "They are retreating."

"Wait who…?" Ajax asked

"The Amazons gave up and decided to leave the war while they still could," I claimed.

After a few seconds of silence everyone started cheering.

"You did it!" Diomedes congratulated me. "You convinced them to give up by getting Hector out of the way and scare them with you powers."

"Hero of the sea, you made an entire army abandoned the fighting," Odysseus said deeply surprised. "If you didn't had my whole respect before, you definitely have it now," The king of Ithaca declared.

They keep congratulating me and that made me proud of myself but, soon enough, I remembered the other reason of why I came to the meeting hall.

"There are other things I need to tell, you Greek kings," I told them.

That silenced them pretty quickly. Now they are used to my plans and they pay attention to what I have to say since that has proven to be useful for their cause.

I knew that what I was about to say will change history again. Odysseus is supposed to be the one to tell this idea to the Greeks once Athena places that idea in his brain. However, it could still be weeks before that event occurred and if I was leaving soon, we needed to do it now.

"Look," I began, I am leaving in 2 days," they flinched when I said that, "and I have a plan to get the army inside of Troy but we need to do this fast," I explained.

"What plan will that be?" Nestor asked with curiosity.

"The general idea is to build a huge wooden horse but hollow in the inside so that the best warriors among us can stay inside," I started. "Then we leave the horse in the camp and leave a soldier that the Trojans don't know there to explain them that the horse is a trophy for the Trojans saying that they have won, that we are tired of the fighting, that the gods took me away from the war and that we gave up. For them to believe us, they need to make themselves sure that the army and the fleet is gone and I will make a powerful spell that will make every Greek and ship in and shore totally invisible to the Trojan eye," I claimed surprising them. "Finally, at night when the soldiers get us inside we get out of the horse and fought our way to the gate until we open it and the entire army can get inside of the city and we will win this war once and for all," I ended.

The kings were silent for a whole minute. They were meditating about my plan.

"That sounds like a great idea to me demigod," Odysseus said.

"_Man I wonder why,"_ I joked in my head.

"There is just one part of the plan that trouble's me," Agamemnon said while scratching his beard.

"What?"

"That I doubt that the Trojans will buy a story like that after how the outcomes of the war had turned in our favor recently," The chief king said.

"I have thought about that too and I came up with a solution," I informed.

They were silent again waiting for my answer.

"I will pray to my father so that he can bring me here a dozen of Cyclopes and I will use a spell to disguise them as Trojans," I began surprising everyone again. "Then, I will make an illusion of about a hundred Greeks dead in the floor to make the Trojans think that Apollo made a plague to punish us for desecrating the his temple and killing his priests. That could convince them that we left because we didn't wanted anymore dead by that plague."

After the usual silence after one of my plans, Agamemnon began talking.

"Can you really accomplish all of that?" He asked me with a little doubt in his voice.

"Yes but making so many spells like that will require a huge amount of magic," I told him. "So, I am going to have a family talk and then I will go to sleep for the rest of the day. In the mean time I need you to cut at least 150 trees to make the horse and I need all the wood here by tonight when I will wake up, so send about 10,000 men to get the job done fast. Did I made myself clear?" I asked.

The kings nodded.

"Well, I am going to talk to my father," I said while heading to the beach.

**Hope you like it. I will try to update tomorrow but only time will tell.**

**Please review!**


	39. Chapter 39: Family talk

Chapter 39: Family talk

**Here comes the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it. I know that I couldn't update yesterday and that the chapters are a little short but you have to admit that at least I am updating more often.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read enjoy and review!**

**Percy's POV**

I was swimming from the shore of the camp to the open sea. As far as I know, there is a higher chance that my dad will listen to my prayers if I am closer to his territory. When I was about 70 yards from the shore, in open seas already, I started to dive.

I could see many sea creatures while I was diving; from small fishes to large octopus. More than once I had wondered how is it that my dad has the power to rule over 70% of the planet, where the sea is, and all the billions of beings that belong in those waters. However that was a chat for another day.

When I was deep enough, I started to pray.

"_Father, I need to talk to you," I thought. "Please come quickly."_

At first, I felt nothing but the seas currents that kept flowing around me. After a few minutes I was starting to think that he wasn't going to show up. Come on, how often do we see each other a year?

Just when I was wondering what else to do to get my plans right I heard a voice behind my back.

"You call me, son?"

I looked back and saw my father. He wasn't dressed in the way I am used to see him. Now he looked like a king but his dress had very expensive looking designs of seas creatures and its craftsmanship was so well made that I doubt that a human made it. Finally, I decided to talk.

"Um, yes dad I need a favor," I told him.

He raised his eye brow.

"A favor you say?" He asked me.

"Yes, a favor that can help us win the Trojan War," I said. "I know that you can't interfere directly even if you support the Greeks so I just need you to give me what I need for my plan and I will take care of the rest."

"All right, I am listening," My dad said.

That's when I told him my plan about the Trojan horse, the Cyclopes I needed to disguise as Trojans, and about my invisibility and plague part of the plan.

He listened without saying a word but he looked impressed by my plan and when I guarantee him that I was capable of doing it.

"I had no idea that you can use magic Percy," Poseidon said.

"I learned nearly a month before I came to this time," I informed him.

"I see."

"Can you help me?" I asked him.

He was silent for a whole minute just staring at me. I was beginning to doubt if he will care to help his own son. Maybe I am not supposed to be in this year because I hadn't been born yet in this time but he is still my dad.

"Sometimes I feel ashamed to say that I don't help my demigod children well enough," Poseidon confessed. "Before answering your question I want to ask you something first Percy," He told me.

I nodded waiting for the question.

"In the future you come from, was I a good father to you?" He asked me while looking in my eyes.

I was taken aback by surprise. Whatever question I expected, it wasn't that one. I just wasn't sure on how to respond a question like that. So I took a few moments to think before answering.

"Well, I only see you once a year with luck since I was twelve years old," I began. "Sometimes I missed you and blamed you for never coming to see me often but deep down I knew that you loved me and that your responsibilities didn't let you come to see me."

I nearly blushed when I said that. I just couldn't believe that I told that to my father of all people. I was pretty sure that now I wasn't going to get any help from him.

Poseidon looked at me with a sad expression in his face like if he felt sorry for me or thought he could had taken better care of me.

"Well, maybe can still mend my ways," My dad said smiling.

I was surprised again, now by what he just said.

"Does that mean that you will help me?" I asked him.

"Percy, I am your father and, even if most people think otherwise, the gods should help their children more often than we do," Poseidon claimed. "Besides, I like you plan a lot and maybe that will help the Greeks win. Like you said, I do support them," He added.

Then, his trident appeared out of nowhere in his right hand and three green beams of light were shot from its spikes and they sunk deeper toward the sea.

I waited for a few minutes in silence for something to happen. Suddenly I saw 12 figures swimming toward us. They looked small at first but when they were about 2 yards from me I noticed that they were Cyclopes of nearly 4 feet tall and their big one eye in each of their foreheads.

They bowed when they approached my father.

"God of the sea what are your orders?" They asked in unison.

"This is one of my demigod children," Poseidon explained them as he lifted a finger in my direction. "You orders are to follow his orders during the Trojan War," He commanded. "Did I made myself clear?"

"Yes sir!" The Cyclopes roared.

Poseidon looked at me.

"They will help you with that plan of yours but remember that they are your half-brothers so I trust you will take good care of them," My dad said.

"Don't worry dad, I will," I assured him.

"Well, before you leave there is something else I want to tell you," Poseidon stated.

"What?"

"That plan of yours seem very good and it could help the Greeks win the war at last," He started. If that plan allows the Greeks to conquer Troy I will have a reward for you," Poseidon claimed.

"Um that's not necessary," I told my dad.

"On the contrary you will deserve it if you manage to win a war, not to mention that I am under the impression that you will like it," He said grinning.

"Well, when the time comes I will take the reward then," I finally said.

"Excellent, now go my son, you have a war to win," Poseidon urged.

I started swimming to the beach with the Cyclopes behind me. During the way there, though I just couldn't help but to wonder what reward will my dad possibly want to give me.

**Hope you liked it. I will try to update tomorrow but if I can't then I will attempt to do it the day after tomorrow.**

**Review!**


	40. Chapter 40: Arguing with myself

Chapter 40: Arguing with myself

**Here comes the next chapter. Wow, this is chapter number 40. Time does fly. By the way my vacations are over this coming Monday. After that I will have to focus on school again and I may only be able to update in the weekends. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Just to let you know beforehand, Percy won't appear in this chapter. It will be entirely from the point of view of someone that I hadn't mention in a long time. It will be from Oenone the wood nymph. Why did I suddenly decide that? Well let's just say for now that I am planning to change history a little more. Oh and with her is the same deal when she is thinking in dialogs. It will be in italics.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Oenone's POV**

The young soldier in front of me stared at the place in his leg were a fatal wound was a few seconds ago.

"I knew that you have healing powers but… I just can't believe that you saved my leg in such a magical way," The soldier told me surprised. "Thank you so much, now I can fight for the cause again," He said truly grateful.

I smiled softly.

"Your welcome," I said.

I thought that it was enough healing for this morning. I need to take a break after healing over 100 soldiers. So, I started walking toward the meeting hall. Because of what I had been doing for the army, Agamemnon himself told me that I was always welcome in the meeting hall of the Greek royalty and ordered the royal chef to cook me anything I wanted as long as he had the ingredients.

As I head my way toward the meeting hall, I notice that I was being stared by many soldiers that weren't cutting the timber needed for Percy's plan. I knew that many soldiers that owed me their lives developed a crush on me but I didn't paid attention to any of them. I just paid attention to someone I couldn't heal.

I was completely sure that there was never going to be someone else for me after Paris abandoned me with my heart broken. I had even considered joining the huntresses of Artemis more than once. Now I am starting send all those thoughts to the depths of Tartarus.

He was in the meeting hall when I first came to the camp. I just needed one look to pick an immediate interest in him. I knew he was a demigod the moment I saw him. He had that scent I can feel with my powers. That wasn't what picked most of my interest. After all, I had seen many demigods in my life. What surprised me was the godly background he had. He was a son of a sea nymph.

Once I got out of the hall the first thing I did before doing any healing was ask a soldier who was that handsome, young and strong man in the meeting hall. He told me that his name was Achilles, the prince of Fitia and the greatest soldier in their army.

That's when it hit me. He is the son Tethys of one of the most important sea nymphs of the Aegean. Even in the green mountains of Ida, nymphs talk about this man. That his worried mother bathed him in the River Styx and he is invulnerable to any wound except to one small in his body. I didn't know where it was but to be honest I didn't really want to know.

When the duel between him and Percy unfolded, I watched without saying a word. However, in my head I was worried that Achilles could get hurt. If Percy is a demigod too, he could know about Achilles weak spot. I didn't knew why I was so worried at that moment until last night when I saw him come back from Troy alive and well.

I didn't want him to die because I had fallen in love with him.

At first I discarded the thought. I thought that I was being stupid. No one can fall in love that easily. Sure his handsome, strong, young and all that but a part of my head denied it.

The other part of my head was day dreaming with him carrying me in his arms, watching the sunset in a beautiful beach, locking eyes and finally… kissing passionately.

"_For Aphrodite, why did I just thought that?"_ I asked myself.

"_Because you love him_," A voice in my head said.

"_No I am not,"_ I kept saying myself.

"_Just admit it,"_ The voice insisted.

"_Shut up,"_ The rational part of my head said.

"_Oh, believe me, I will shut up if you kiss him for real,"_ The annoying voice promise.

I sighed. Why am I arguing with myself?

I had spent most of the day thinking of Achilles and Paris. Finally I came up with a conclusion. Maybe the love between Paris and me didn't work out because we are from different species. He is a mortal and I am a nymph.

However, Achilles is the offspring of a nymph and our love could work out much better. He is more of my kind than Paris ever was. Besides, now that Percy made a spell that allows me to leave the area of my tree of life as far as I wanted. At last I wasn't tied to one place. If Achilles will take me as his wife, I could go to that kingdom of his, be a princess, live a long happy life with him, and have children; something that Paris never gave me.

"_But why on earth will he chose me as his wife?"_ I thought miserably.

He must have many beautiful women chasing after him and I am just like Ajax described me: A lady in green. I am not a demigod. I am not a mortal. Why would he choose me?

That's when I ran into Zoë Nightshade.

**Here it is. Yes, Oenone and Achilles paring. Didn't expected that, huh? Well, I already have plans for the next 4 chapters. A new question has arisen. Will Oenone and Achilles be together or will she be left with a heart broken again? Read to find out.**

**Please review!**


	41. Chapter 41: A green light

Chapter 41: A green light

**Here is the next chapter. I know that the last chapter was a surprise but I decided to take a short break of the mayor plotline. This chapter and the next 3 will be more about Achilles and Oenone paring. I liked the idea. Anyway, this chapter will be from Achilles POV. I am afraid to say that this is the shortest chapter I had published in the week. Sorry but I wanted to update today and my vacations will be over soon.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Achilles POV**

I was in my quarter as I watched her. That nymph was healing my soldiers. The way the sunlight reflected on her green form made her glow in a beautiful way. I have no idea from where does Percy know this woman but I am glad he convince her to join us.

It wasn't just because of her healing powers, though. The way she saved people, the way she walks with such gracefulness, and the look of those intense dark green eyes made me feel something that no woman had made me feel: Peace.

I am a warrior. That is my nature. However, in the last years I looked back to my past and discover that I no longer remember how many people I had slain. Men from many cities and many countries are dead because of me. To sleep well at night, I used to tell myself that in a war everything is valid and that it is kill or be killed. Nevertheless, with each passing day, is harder and harder for me to sleep with a clear conscience.

I am a simple man. I am not greedy like Agamemnon. I don't want to rule the world like him. I often tell myself that, no matter what happen, there will always be another war. I still think that I am right but that doesn't mean that I have to fight in every war that will unfold as long as I am alive. A part of me desperately wants to abandon all the conflicts and return to my homeland. I want to find peace and for some strange reason I can feel it from that nymph.

I suppose it has something to do with the fact that a wood nymph is a being of nature. Nature is peaceful when the gods aren't angry. Therefore, Oenone is peaceful and it follows her wherever she goes. Oenone. I like that name.

That nymph is so beautiful. I had never told this to anyone but green is my favorite color. She has that color as far as the eye could see and I like it. Her eyes are my favorite part, though. Its dark green color was mesmerizing.

Yes, I am falling for her. She is so different from any mortal women I had been with. She gives me peace with just one look and she is more of my kind than any of the women I had ever loved since she is a nymph.

More than once I had considered taking a nymph as my wife if I ever decided to get married. After all, my mother is a nymph herself. Even if Oenone isn't a nymph of the sea, wood nymphs and sea nymphs are practically family. So, I don't think that my mother will have a problem with it.

The problem is that, I don't believe that she loves me. After all, I must had killed hundreds of people in my short life even if it was to win wars. Why would she want to be with a monster like me?

That's when I ran into Rachel Dare.

**Here it is. Hope you enjoyed it. Anyway, I will try to update tomorrow and the day after tomorrow as well but if I am not able to do it then don't except a new chapter until the next weekend because my vacations ends this coming Monday. Then I will have to focus on school again.**

**Review!**


	42. Chapter 42: A huntress and a nymph

Chapter 42: A huntress and a nymph

**Here is the next chapter. In it, Zoë and Oenone will interact. I am afraid to say that my vacations are over tomorrow (In my time zone at least) but I will try to update tomorrow as well if I can. I know that these chapters I had been doing lately are shorts but at least that way I manage update almost every day of this week. I hope you understand. Oh, and I dedicate this chapter to** **daughterofminerva**** and WiseGirl25 for giving me very nice reviews. **

**I don't own any of this except from the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Oenone's POV**

Zoë approached quickly when she saw me.

"Hello Oenone," She said smiling. "I hadn't had a chance to talk to you since we returned to camp from Mount Ida," She added.

"Oh hello Zoë," I said once she ended my daydream about Achilles. "It's just that I had been busy," I told her. "Percy was right; there are many people to save here."

"Yeah I know," She said while examining my face.

"Do I have something in my face?" I asked her.

"No, it's just that I have been watching your expression ever since the duel between Percy and Achilles and I came to a conclusion: You have feelings for Achilles," Zoë sentenced.

I gasped. Obviously the last reaction I should had done if I wanted to keep that as I secret. Zoë looked at me with triumph shown in her eyes.

"Am I really it really that obvious?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Not that much, it's just a matter of paying a lot of attention to someone," Zoë claimed.

There were a few seconds of silence.

"Well, when are you planning to make your move?" Zoë asked breaking the silence.

I looked at her in shock. Was a huntress of Artemis actually asking me to declare my love to a man?

"But I thought that, as a huntress of Artemis, you renounced loved," I asked her confused.

She was silent for a while before talking again.

"That may be true but it doesn't mean that I experienced love before I became a huntress," Zoë stated.

"Oh, I see," I said. "So you think is best that I tell him I love him?" I asked her shyly. "

"I do, but it's left for you to decide wherever you want to be with him or not," Zoë told me. "If you want to be with him, you should tell him because if you don't he will never find out."

"I doubt that he will want to be with me," I said miserably.

"Why wouldn't he?" Zoë asked me. "You are gorgeous, powerful, and closer to his kind than any woman in this camp in case you hadn't noticed," She encourages me. "After all, his mother is a sea nymph and you are a nymph as well."

"I know but I still don't think that is enough to make a warrior like him to fall in love with me," I told her sadly.

After another short silence, Zoë gave me hope.

"Well, just so you know, Achilles favorite color is green," She said.

My heart raced.

"Really?" I asked her with more hopes than ever.

"You really think I will give you hope about something just to be taken away later?" She asked me. "That will be mean. I overhear Achilles saying that to Rachel when Percy was busy with the kings in the, meeting hall. Believe me girl, the information is reliable and you have his favorite color in you by nature," She stated.

I was silent for a moment because I was analyzing what Zoë just said. Then, I decided something that could change my life forever.

"Thank you Zoë," I said smiling.

"For what?" She asked.

"Because of you I made up my mind," I answered. "I am going to see Achilles right now and tell him that I love him."

**Hope you liked it. Like I said I will try to update tomorrow in my time zone. Wherever, I am able to do it or not, expect a new chapter this coming Wednesday. I will have a chance to update that day so maybe I will update when the time comes.**

**Review! **


	43. Chapter 43: A warrior and a witch

Chapter 43: A warrior and a witch

**This is the fourth chapter of Achilles/Oenone paring and with after the next one I am focusing on the major plotline again. This one will be from Achilles POV and he will interact with Rachel in this chapter. I want to thank all the ones that submitted such nice reviews about these chapters. I wanted to give it a try. As for the ones that didn't liked it please be patient a little more. After the next chapter the major plotline comes back.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

"**Read, enjoy, and review! **

**Achilles's POV **

Rachel approached me and looked at me closely.

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Oh well, I am just wondering why you had been looking at Oenone in complete fascination all morning from where you stand," Rachel claimed.

I looked away. I can't believe she noticed it.

"Do I really look that I am staring her like that?" I asked her surprised.

"Pretty much," She answered.

I sighed, something I don't do often.

"You obviously like her Achilles," Rachel said. "Why don't you just tell her?" She asked me.

"Because I doubt that she will like to be with a murder like me," I answered sadly.

"Don't give up so fast," Rachel scolded me. "Maybe you had killed a lot of people but it was to win wars and under the orders of someone else," She reminded me. "That doesn't make you a true murder but a loyal, powerful, and famous soldier," Rachel claimed.

"I am glad that you think of me that way," I told her sincerely. "However, I still don't think that's enough."

"Then I will help you," she said grinning.

"Well, something you can answer me might help me but is kind of a personal question," I told her.

"Just ask and I will see what I can do," Rachel urged.

"All right, I wanted to know what made you fall in love with Percy," I asked her after a moment of hesitation.

She was taken aback. I bet that she didn't expected that sudden turn of events. I was convinced that she wasn't going to answer me. After all, it do is a personal question. Nevertheless, she ended up answering.

"I like his personality," Rachel began, "He makes me laugh very often. I had saved his life and he has saved mine. That left a bond between us. He cares a lot about me. He has done things that I will have considered impossible to keep me alive and that means a lot to me. We had been on adventures together and I get to know him better. And when I look in his eyes, my soul seems to burn in fire," She ended.

I was shocked that she willingly talk to me about her love life with such a passion and, from the look in her eyes, I was betting that she was surprised too when she realized how much she opened herself.

"Rachel, it meant a lot to me that you trusted me with that private information," I told her very honest. "Thank you very much."

"Um, your welcome," She responded. "Just don't make me do it again please," She pleaded.

"Don't worry, I won't," I answered laughing.

"Well, I know as a matter of fact that Oenone loves you," Rachel told me.

That sentence gave me a little hope.

"What makes you say that?" I asked her.

"Achilles, in case you hadn't noticed, I had only left this camp for the tidal wave plan ever since I returned from Mount Ida with her," She stated. "I had spent a lot of time with Oenone and judging from the fact that she never takes her eyes off you when you are present and the way she talks about you, I am certain that she loves you. Come on Achilles, just find her and tell her your feelings," she urged. "I am sure that they will be corresponded and I know you can do it."

I became silent for a while because I was thinking hard in what Rachel just told me.

"I am glad that Percy brings you to this camp Rachel," I told her. "You have given me something that no one else had given me: The will to fight for love and not for war."

**Hope you liked it. If everything goes like I have planned then the next chapter will be published this coming Wednesday. If it doesn't go according to plan then I am afraid you will have to wait until the next Friday or weekend. **

**Review!**


	44. Chapter 44: Private place

Chapter 44: Private place

**I know that I promise that this will be the last chapter of Oenone/Achilles paring but i have a family meeting pretty soon. So I decided to divide this chapter in two so that you can read the first part now and the second part tonight (in my time zone at least).**

**I don't own any of this except from the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Oenone's POV**

I turned my back to Zoë and returned to Achilles quarters. I just had one purpose in my head: Declare my love to Achilles. I had the bad feeling that I will froze the moment I start to talk but I really hoped that my determination will give me the will to continue.

I made my way to the Achilles palace and I saw him looking at me from its outside stairs.

"_All right, it's now or never,"_ I thought.

I move forward until I was a yard from Achilles. We were the same height so we looked at each other in the eyes without looking up or down.

"Achilles, could I talk to you in private for a second?"

He looked at me inexpressibly.

"Sure," he answered. "Come with me, I know a good place to talk privately."

I nodded and follow him inside the palace. We keep going from room to room until we reached the one of Achilles. At first, I thought that he wanted to talk to me in his very own bed room but then he kept walking toward the left wall of his room. I followed him in wonder. That's when I noticed a piece of rope of about 2 inches incrusted to the wall. Without warning he pulled the rope and it grew about 1 foot outside the wall. The moment he did that the wall rose toward the ceiling until it lay there in a horizontal way. Ahead laid hidden a passage.

I was shocked. Achilles had a hidden room all for himself inside his palace and he was willing to show it to me.

He took my hand. I felt like if an electric charge touched my skin as he did.

"Follow my lead," He said while moving forward.

I followed him close to him since he was touching my hand. I didn't mind that at all.

We keep moving forward until we reached a brown door. He opened the door and we get inside.

I looked at my surroundings. We were in a room of 3 walls and a balcony that allowed you to look to the sea. In the right wall there were beautiful paintings of an island that I guessed it must be from his kingdom. In separate pots forming a line behind the balcony, there were many multi flowers that with just one look I felt that they were from his island of Fitia. In cabinet close to the left wall there was a cabinet. In it lays a lot of different spoils of war that Achilles had earned. There were swords in sheaths of gold or silver with incrusted jewels of different colors. They were a war treasure no doubt. Finally there was a statue of a woman in the middle of the room. It was of about 2 feet tall but what surprised me was the material it was built with. It was made of solid blue marble. For a moment I dreaded that the woman is the statue was the wife of Achilles waiting for him in his kingdom.

"That woman is my mother Tethys, a sea nymph," Achilles said when he noticed that I was staring at the statue.

I nearly sighed in relief. Then I waited for him to talk until he finally did.

"This is a place that I go when I want to get some peace and quiet," Achilles began. "I also come here when I want to remember my homeland. In this room I have everything I could bring with me from Fitia. The paintings, in the wall, the flowers from our islands, and a statue of my mother are all from my kingdom. The treasures are spoils of war from my campaigns. Those are not from my homeland but I like to think of them as the symbol of life."

I raised an eyebrow.

"If they are weapons and you get them in a war why would they represent life?" I asked confused.

"They represent my life as a soldier and they symbolize that I had fought in many wars I had live to fight another day," He answered simply.

I nodded in understanding. It made sense.

"Had you showed this room to anyone else?" I asked.

"Not really, this is kind of a private place for me." He responded.

"_Oh my gods, then that means that he trusts me enough to show me a place he had never shown to anyone is ten long years,"_ I thought excited.

"Well what did you wanted to talk to me about? Achilles asked ending my excitement.

**Here it is. Hope you enjoyed it. I will do all the efforts I can to publish the second part later today.**

**Review!**


	45. Chapter 45: Water

Chapter 45: Water

**All right my family meeting is over and I started to write again. However, is getting late in my time zone and I really need to rest. So I had to divide the chapter again. I am sorry but things didn't really went according to plan this time.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read enjoy and review!**

**Rachel's POV **

I watched as Achilles took Oenone to a private place. He was actually going to follow my advice. He was actually going to tell Oenone that he wants to be with her. It made me happy for them but it was still too soon to claim victory. Oenone still needs to say yes.

"_Oh, I can't take it anymore,"_ I complained in my head. _"I hear everything they are saying." _

Just when I was starting to think in what to do to eavesdrop without getting caught, I heard a very familiar but annoying voice behind my back.

"Hello Rachel," The voice said.

I turned my back and saw no one else than Zoë Nightshade. I was going to glare at her when I noticed something. She looked happy.

"Why?" I thought desperately. "Has… Percy told her that he loves her? I asked myself scared for the truth. Nevertheless, I needed to ask.

"Zoë, what are you so happy about?" I asked trying to keep a calm voice.

"Well, I was talking to Oenone, after a little talk, I gave her the courage she needed to declare her love to Achilles," She said smiling.

I was shocked by her words.

"Don't tell me we were doing the same thing without noticing," I said.

"Wait you gave the same advice to Oenone?" Zoë asked me surprised.

"No but I did encourage Achilles to declare his love for Oenone," I responded.

Her eyes widen.

"So we were encouraging two different persons to confess their love for each other without even knowing that the two of us were involved?" Zoë asked shocked this time.

"It seems so," I said.

We were silent a few minutes.

"Oh gods, I need to know what is going on wherever they are," Zoë said impatiently.

"Well, maybe we can figure it out," I told her.

"How?"

"Follow me" I urged.

We went to Odysseus quarters and discover that there were only a few soldiers there and they weren't paying attention to us. Soon I found what I was looking for: A well.

I came closer and looked inside it. It was full of water to the top. Excellent.

"Eh why are you staring at a well Rachel?" Zoë asked me.

"All right remember that I can use magic too even if Percy can do it better than I can?" I asked her.

She nodded.

"Well, I discover that Percy could make a spell once to see what was going on somewhere else and I think I can do it to know what is happening where those two love birds are," I claimed.

"So it works like an iris message?" Zoë asked.

"Well, you don't really need a rainbow as long as you have water," I answered.

"Hey, now that I think about it, why didn't you just send an iris message to the Olympians to let them know that you come from the future?" Zoë asked.

"Because we didn't had any golden drachmas with us." I told her.

"Oh," was all she said.

"Well, you want to know what is going on or not?"

"Yes I do," She told me.

That's when I started focusing on my magical powers. After red waves appear for a moment in the water, images started to show up there.

I prayed silently to Aphrodite that their love will work out… and mine as well.

**Hope you enjoyed it. I will try to update this coming Friday but if I can't then it will be this coming weekend.**

**Review!**


	46. Chapter 46: Peace

Chapter 46: Peace

**Here is the next chapter. This is the final chapter before the return of the major plotline. Yes, you have my word. Hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Oenone's POV**

The time has come. Achilles is asking me what I wanted to talk to him about. I knew I had to answer but I was afraid he will reject me. Nevertheless, I remember the words of encouragement that Zoë told me and that gave me the will to go on.

"Achilles, I had been having felling for you lately," I began still a little nervous.

He looked a slightly surprised.

"What kind of feelings?" He asked me.

"Well, it all started when I saw you the first day I came to this camp," I said. "When I looked at you for the first time, one of my powers alerted me that you were a minor demigod and that your mother is Tethys."

Now he looked more surprised when I told him that I have the ability to sense other demigods.

"I see but from where have you heard of my mother?" Achilles asked me. "We lived far away from here and she is not a wood nymph but a sea one," He stated.

"Oh, all the nature spirits in Mount Ida had hear about her wedding with your father, with the gods present, in which Eris, the goddess of chaos and strife, put the golden apple that caused Athena, Hera, and Aphrodite to fight for the price of the most beautiful goddess that eventually caused the Trojan War when Paris gave the apple to Aphrodite when he promised her… Helen," I explained but I flinched when I said the last word.

"Yes, I had heard about those events that began at my mother's wedding," He said.

I noticed that he seemed ashamed that the union of their parents triggered the events that eventually lead to the Trojan War just because the gods didn't wanted his mother to invite Eris to the wedding. Then, he looked at me very closely and I thought that he was curious of why did I flinched when I said Helen's name.

"Oenone," Achilles said softly, "You looked sad a few moments ago. Will you mind telling me what is on your mind?" He asked.

I sighed. I really didn't want to talk about my first love to Achilles. It was still a sore subject for me. However, I realized that if I wanted to be with him I needed to put that subject in the past.

"Well, the thing is that my first love was Paris of Troy and he abandoned me for Helen of Sparta," I explained. "When I said her name, it reminded me of the betrayal of the man that was going to become my husband," I said looking down.

"What a fool," Achilles said plainly.

"Excuse me?" I asked without understanding.

"I meant that Paris is a fool," He explained. "If I will have your love, I will never leave you for another woman."

My heart raced at an accelerate rate.

"Well you were saying that you were having feeling for me recently," Achilles said, driving me to the main reason of why I was here again. "Will you mind to tell me when exactly?"

I blinked before answering.

"When I was worried that you will get hurt in your duel with Percy," I responded.

"And after that?" He asked urging me to continue.

"Then, I was starting to ponder of why I was so worried about you," I continued. "Every time I was around you, I felt nervous. Every time you looked at me, my heart started racing. And every time we were in the same room, I was gasping for air. It wasn't until you returned from Troy alive and well that I understood why I was feeling all those things," I said.

With each sentence Achilles looked at me with surprise for a moment and return to a neutral face.

"Go on," He told me.

He wanted me to continue. I had expressed myself a lot already but I hadn't taken the final step yet. Wherever he will reject me or not I know that once I say this there is no turning back and that this may be my last chance in finding love. To finally have a chance to forget Paris. However, I didn't come all this way here for nothing. If I don't risk it I won't gain anything. So, I finally said it.

"Achilles, I am in love with you," I said close in a whisper.

**Achilles POV**

"_She loves me,"_ I thought with my eyes wide open. "_She knows about the things I have done, and she loves me anyway. Percy Jackson, I really owe you one,"_ I thought before speaking out loud.

"I was hoping you will say that because I love you too Oenone," I told her while moving closer.

She gasped.

"Do you mean it?" She said not believing it.

"Yes I do," I said moving even closer.

Our faces were just inches apart.

"But… why? She asked me looking in joy but also confused. "Why would you love me?"

"Do you really have such a low sense of self esteem?" I asked her never taking my eyes off her. "Why **wouldn't** I love you? You are so beautiful. You are caring. You have saved the lives of many of my men. You have a great smile. Your hands give life. Your presence gives me peace in times of war. And when I gaze directly at your dark green eyes I feel like if your soul shines with the sunshine. Oenone, with the gods as our witnesses I swear that I love you more than I had ever loved any other woman and that I will never leave you for another," I declared.

Oenone was so happy that I could see her tearing up. On pure impulse, I kissed her.

**Zoë's POV **

"Awww," Rachel and I said when we saw the two lovers kissing passionately through the water spell.

Suddenly, Rachel ended the spell.

"I think that we should give them a little privacy," She said.

"Yes you are right," I said.

"You know Zoë, we actually helped in the creation of a love relationship," Rachel stated. "Maybe we didn't know that the other was involved but I have to admit that we made a good work," She said smiling.

I was surprised not only at the comment but also because Rachel was smiling at me. She has never done that ever since I know her.

"Well yes, we did make a good work," I told her smiling back.

"You know, we might be returning to our own time soon so will you mind if we keep a truce?" Rachel asked me.

I was shocked this time but I thought about it.

"Oh gods, why not?" I said smiling again.

**This is it. The next chapter will return in the next chapter. I will try to update as soon as I can. **

**Review!**


	47. Chapter 47: Surprises for Percy

Chapter 47: Surprises for Percy

**Here is the next chapter. I am sorry that I hadn't published another one in many days but here is the thing: I have my final exams in two weeks and I really need to focus on school this next two weeks. That means that during that time I will be lucky if I am able to update twice in those two weeks. Nevertheless, I also have good news. In my country, our summer vacations start at the beginning of December and ends at the beginning of March. That means that after my exams in two weeks I am in vacations! After those exams I will have nearly 3 months to write more frequently. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter and yeah the major plotline is back with it.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**Percy's POV**

When my tall half-brothers and I reached the beach, we were surprised when we saw no one. I imagine that most of the army most be chopping trees to make the horse and that meant they listen to me. Good for my plans I guess.

I told the Cyclopes to follow me toward the meeting hall where the kings will be. We keep walking for a few minutes until I gazed upon a strange sight: Rachel and Zoë chatting not far from us. What I meant as strange was that they were not glaring at each other or yelling at each other like I am used to ever since they met. They were actually talking nice and slow and even smiling. Okay that do is weird.

"Uh, guys, I have something to do for a moment," I told the Cyclopes. "Please wait here."

None of them complained so moved forward. That's when they noticed me. They both smiled when they did by the way.

"Hello Percy," They said.

"Hi, um I was meaning to ask, what are you two so happy about," I told them.

Their eyes tell that they were remembering something they were happy about.

"Percy you are not going to believe this but Achilles and Oenone are together," Rachel said excited.

Oh gods. I really messed up with history this time. That REALLY wasn't supposed to happen. They should have both die without ever meeting each other. I didn't consider it but, if Achilles will make it through this war then he will have a chance to have a wife and return to his kingdom. What I didn't expect though, was that Oenone will become his wife. Anyway, I guess that I should be happy for them.

"Well, that do is a surprised but I guess that if they are happy is a good thing," I said out loud.

"Yes but it's not only that," Rachel said.

I blinked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"That I gave Oenone the final push she needed to declare her love to Achilles and Rachel did the same with Achilles just that the other way around," Zoë informed. "The interesting thing though is that none of us knew that the other was involved," She added grinning.

Hmmm, didn't saw that one coming either.

"Yeah, it do is interesting," I said. "Well, if you excuse me I have to talk to the kings," I said while returning to the group.

I told the Cyclopes to follow me again and finally we reached the meeting hall. We found all the kings there except for Ajax and Menelaus. I figured that they must be directing the army chopping off the trees. They eyed my half-brothers in wonder. I knew that they couldn't see them clearly because of the mist but I was sure that whatever they were seeing was large.

"I am back," I announced.

"Are these the Cyclopes?" Agamemnon asked.

I nodded.

"Well they sure are tall but I don't see anything non-human in them," Diomedes said.

"The one eyes is there," Odysseus said pointing in the right direction.

"Wait a minute… you can see through the mist Odysseus?" I asked surprised.

The kings didn't have a clue we were talking about so I explained.

"The mist is like a veil that hides the way monsters, gods, and some magical objects really are," I explained. "Some mortals have the ability to see through it," I added looking at Odysseus.

Every king in the room stared at the one of Ithaca.

"You can see these new guests of us clearly Odysseus?" The chief king asked.

"Yes," He responded. "I gain the ability to see through it thanks to Athena the goddess of wisdom a long time ago."

There was a long silence afterwards but I had to break it.

"My plans are marching well so far but, like I said a few hours ago, all of the spell I will need to use will require a lot of energy so I am going to sleep until sunset to regain my strength," I claimed. "By the time I wake up I need enough trees here to make the horse," I told the kings.

They all nodded in understanding and I left to Achilles quarters after telling the Cyclopes to follow me. When we get to my room I told them to eat in the kitchen something if they were hungry and made themselves comfortable. I also made myself clear that I wanted that one of them will wake me up at sunset.

After that I lie down in my bed and fall into a deep slumber.

**I hope you enjoyed it. If it's short sorry but like I said, I need to focus on school this next two weeks. When I am done with my exams though, I will be able to write a lot.**

**Review!**


	48. Chapter 48: Faster

Chapter 48: Faster

**Here comes chapter 48. I know that I said that i have exams to study and i still do. However, today I had to update because it's the 5 month anniversary of this story! Well I hope you enjoy this chapter even if it is a short chapter.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

One of the Cyclopes woke me up not long after sunset. I rubbed my eyes and looked at my watch: It was 7:00 P.M. time to see if the Greeks had made some progress in the Trojan horse.

I get out of Achilles quarters and headed to the plain in the heart of the camp that was wide enough to put all of those trees. Once I get there, I saw hundreds of soldiers and all the kings there. When my presence was noticed, I told everyone around the trees to step aside so that I could use magic on the wood. Everyone obeyed and after a few minutes all the people were behind my back waiting for whatever I was planning.

I took a deep breath. This spell was going to be hard but I rest most of the day so I have enough strength to do it. I had eye contact with the trees, something I need to do when I want to do complex spells.

After a blue wave was seen around all the trees, like a circle, all the wood started to flew around and chop by itself in smaller pieces and started to fit together. Everyone present was amazed by what I was doing but things didn't end up there. The something brown began to take a giant shape: The shape of a horse.

The whirlwind of wood lasted for 12 minutes. My energy was being drained from my body but I didn't stop until I was done. Finally, a wooden horse of about 65 feet tall was standing in front of the army in all its glory.

There was a long silence in the entire camp only interrupted by the crickets of the night. Suddenly, everyone started cheering at me, yelling or clapping at once. All the kings and Achilles came to me.

"Demigod, this time you had definitely stand out," Odysseus said impressed.

No one disagreed with him and said similar stuff.

"You look tired Percy," Achilles whispered.

"That spell took a lot of energy from me," I explained in a whispered as well.

He nodded in understanding.

"Well, now that the horse is ready, the elite of the army will remain hidden inside until the horse is inside the wall and when nightfall arrives they will get out of there and open the main gate so that the army can entered the city," I said to the kings. "Before that though, I need to make three spell: The spell that will make the army and fleet invisible, the spell that will disguise the Cyclopes into Trojans, and the spell that will make illusions of dead soldiers killed by an apolitical plague," I reminded. "However, before I start making those spells I need to recover some of my magical strength but since we are running out of time I can't sleep until the next morning," I claimed.

"Then, what are you planning to do?" Nestor asked.

"I am going to ask the help of the only magician in the entire camp besides me."

**Sorry, it's short but I have more things to do now. However, After December 3th I will be able to update like a much more frequently because I will have vacations for three months. So please have a little patience with me.**

**Review! **


	49. Chapter 49: If it wasn't for me

Chapter 49: If it wasn't for me.

**Here comes the next chapter. Probably many of you must be angry with me because I hadn't update since the last month anniversary. However, I have GREAT news: I am on summer vacations from school! In my country our vacations start around this date. This means that I will have nearly three months to update a lot and more frequently. Good news, right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

I left the area where the Trojan horse lays and head to Achilles quarters again. There, I found Rachel talking with Oenone. Both of them looked happy but Oenone looked radiant. She must be joyous that she is with Achilles now. I guess I should feel happy for them.

"Rachel, can I talk to you alone please?" I asked her once I approached.

"Sure," She answered and followed me to an empty tent. "What is it?" She asked me.

I took a deep breath before answering.

"Rachel, I know that you aren't as powerful in magic as I am but the deadline to return home is approaching and with the complex spell I made to build the Trojan horse fast I can't afford to sleep for another day to regain my strength," I told her. "So, I am going to need your help," I claimed.

Her eyes widen.

"You need my help to make a few spells?" Rachel asked me surprised.

I nodded.

She thought about it for a moment and, even if I tried not to hear her thoughts, I listen that she had been waiting for this opportunity to come.

"Okay, you can count with me Percy," Rachel assured me smiling.

"Glad to have your help," I said. "The first thing we need to do is to make the entire army and the fleet invisible so that when the Trojans come to get the horse they won't find anyone," I informed. "After that, we make an illusion of 100 Greek soldiers dead on the ground, consumed by a plague," I continued. "Then, we disguise my half-brothers as Trojan civilians to go to Troy and tell the people that supposedly we had left. Eventually the wooden horse will be inside the walls and well, you know the rest," I ended.

Rachel remained silent for a minute because she was analyzing my plans. Finally, she agreed with them.

"Well, let's tell the king that the army must be gathered in the shore," I told her while heading to the meeting hall.

Once we get there, we found all the kings and Achilles there.

"Hero of the sea, I knew you were an excellent soldier but I never thought you could be such a skilled carpenter," Ajax said impressed. "That wooden horse is a magnificent piece of art."

The others said similar stuff.

"Well what brings you here?" Agamemnon asked me.

"I am here because I need to get the next part of my plan in rotation," I informed.

That gained the attention of everyone.

"I need that every single person in the entire camp and even the slaves come to the shore were the ships are," I started. "Once the army is there, both Rachel and I will combine our magical powers to make all the soldiers and the fleet to become invisible. As for the Trojan slaves, if they know about our spell and the threat they will try to warn our enemies about the horse. So, I need to gather them all in one place and I will use a spell to put them in a long slumber. They won't wake up until is too late for them to warn they countrymen," I explained. "By the way you will able to see one another even if you are invisible because that spell allows you to see others that are invisible as well. Oh, and you should decide who will go in the Trojan horse to infiltrate Troy," I added.

They analyzed the things I said and then started talking on the people that will get inside the horse. After arguing for a while, every king decided to go except for Nestor because he was too old. In his place will go Antiloco, his son and heir to his throne. That was when I remember that we hadn't meet yet and that by the time the horse enter Troy he should be dead. I looked around and then it hit me: Ajax, Antiloco, Achilles, Patroclus, Oenone, Penthesilea, her army of maidens, and countless of Greeks that would have died without Oenone, whom I brought here, will all be dead if it wasn't for me.

I smiled to myself. Maybe I changed history a lot but the fact that those people are still breathing because of me is my new legacy from this past to the future. The miseries of this war are reduced because of me. Thousands of Greeks who were not supposed to, will be able to see their families again and their love one won't have to grieve them yet. Achilles and Oenone could live a long, happy life together. Several Greek kingdoms won't be at chaos and discord when the war is over because their kings or heirs will still be alive. The amazons won't become extinct thanks to me and maybe their queen will find her purpose in life. All of these good things had come out of the time travel.

I guess I will have to thank Kronos the next time I see him.

**There it is. I hope you enjoyed it. Like I said, I have vacations for nearly three months so expect more updates coming soon.**

**Review! **


	50. Chapter 50: Step 1

Chapter 50: Step 1

**This is it. This is chapter 50. Wow, I can barely believe that I managed write 50 chapters for this story in less than 6 months. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review! **

**Percy's POV**

The kings ordered that everyone in the entire camp went to the part of the shore where the ships are. When the word spread that Rachel and I were going to perform another massive spell the interest accelerate the pace of the soldiers.

However, before everyone was where they were told to be, I needed to do something first.

"Rachel?" I called.

"Yes?" She asked while looking at me.

"Before the invisibility we are about to make," I started, "I am going to need a favor from you."

She raised an eyebrow.

"What kind of favor?" She asked me.

"I need you to transfer to me energy from your reserves so that I can regain my strength and perform the following spells better," I explained.

"Um, sure no problem," Rachel said and held my hand.

Suddenly red waves appeared and flowed from Rachel's arm to me. I could feel stronger with each passing wave. After I felt capable enough of performing the spells I told her that it was enough. The red waves disappear.

"Thank you Rachel," I said grateful.

"You're welcome," She said. "By the way Percy, there is something I had been meaning to ask you," She added.

"What?"

"Why is it that when you use magic its color is blue and when I use it is red?" Rachel asked puzzled.

I chuckled.

"I was wondering when you will ask," I said smiling. "The color of this type of magic depends on the traits of personality of the magician or something about their physical appearance," I informed. "In my case, it's blue because that's my favorite color and I guess your magic is red because your hair is red."

"Oh, I see," She muttered.

Before we could say a word more, a soldier came and told us that everyone was in the shore and then he left running. We glance at each other once and then head to the shore. We didn't have to walk to much though, because soon enough we saw the army that stretched nearly a mile from the shore. I spotted a tall wooden wagon in the center of the army that Nestor must have put there so that everyone could see us when we decide to speak.

As a matter of fact, I found the old king standing in front of me and he had a group of about 80 Trojan slaves to his right. I moved closer to the group and clapped my hands. After a blue wave all of them hit the ground in a deep slumber. There were some gasps after that but more when I send them flying to the big meeting hall and made them invisible with another spell. Now the slaves won't get in our way.

I looked to the right and saw all the royalty aside from Nestor there and the10 elite soldiers that will accompany the nobles in the horse.

The army opened a path for us and we moved toward the wagon. After a few minutes of walking, we climbed up and stood where the army could see us.

There was a short silence in which thousands of eyes were focused on Rachel and me.

Before I started to speak, I made a spell that will magnify the sound of my voice a hundred-fold so that** everyone **could hear me loud and clear. Rachel found that out because of our mind connection but that didn't surprise her. Ever since she figured out that I could use magic, she had seen me do more incredible things than that.

"Army of Greece," I said with my amplified voice that caused some whispers of surprise. "This war is coming to an end," I started. "I know that everyone knows about the plan of the huge wooden horse but, if we want to accomplish it, we need to make the Trojans think that we had left. So, my girlfriend Rachel and I are going to make a spell that will make all of the army and the fleet completely," I claimed.

There were countless gasps in all over the beach after my claim. They were seriously surprised that I could make a spell like that.

"You will be able to see one another because you will be invisible as well," I continue. "Now, we need everyone to stay still and silent while we work our spell," I demanded.

Everyone obeyed. Now the soldiers were used to follow my orders since that had proven to be useful. There was an absolute silence in the shore and it's surrounding as well as motionlessness.

I made eye contact with most of the forces in front of me as a start. Then, I used the process to make magic and after I specified what I wanted to do, I entered Rachel's mind and she joined my magic.

This was the very first time we did a spell combining our magic. I had gotten used to have Rachel in my head at 24/7 but I still need to get used to what we were doing right now. I could feel every fiber of her essence flowing inside me. Then I felt it as an extension of my body in form of power that fueled the spell. The sensation was so intense I nearly lost all my concentration but I had to keep it because this was a full scale spell.

After a few minutes, every soldier and ship in a mile radius was totally invisible. The only ones we let out of the spell were the ones that will enter the Trojan horse and ourselves.

The Greeks left out looked stunned at the army. The thing was they couldn't see the army anymore.

"Incredible," Menelaus said surprised.

The other kings said similar stuff.

I smiled to myself. Step 1 clear. Step 2, here we go.

**I hope you liked this chapter. I decided to divide the steps 2 and 3 in separate chapters. I am sorry for the delay but I was in a place without internet connection for several days and I couldn't publish more chapters there. But I will try to write more often.**

**Review!**


	51. Chapter 51: Step 2

Chapter 51: Step 2

**I am so sorry for not updating regularly like I promised but my internet died on me and i couldn't use it for a while. Therefore, I couldn't publish any chapter. But know that I am back I will try to update as fast as I can. By the way, the half a year anniversary of this story was the 25 of December. Yep, in Christmas! Anyway, let's go with the chapter. The step of the plan will take place in this chapter. POV will change quickly. Also, because I wanted to divide the steps in separate chapters this chapter will be very short. However, I will try to update the next chapter as quickly as possible and it will be longer than this one.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy, and review!**

**Percy's POV**

The Greek kings and the elite soldiers followed Rachel and me to the main gate. We left the camp and after we reached a place big enough for our magical performance we told the others to stop walking. Then Rachel and I walked a little further to separate from the others.

"_Are you ready Rachel?" _I asked her mentally.

"_Yeah,"_ She said.

"_Then, let's get this over with," _I said while we entwine our minds again to fuel the next spell.

**Rachel's POV**

Here we go again. The sensation of our minds fusing to make the spell easier was emerging once more. The last time it felt so odd. I know that I am connected to Percy's mind but this… this was so new to me. The feeling was more intense than anything I had ever dreamed of. Our minds were entwined with a bond that couldn't be broken. They were closer than **ever.**

I was aware of everything. Of every movement Percy made. Of every breath he drew in and out. I could even hear the beatings of his heart.

I shook my head. Maybe our minds had never been closer but this was such a new experience to me that I just didn't know if I should feel scared or joyous. It just felt different from anything I had ever felt.

Then I started to focus on the spell. I still had about half of my reserves for spell use only and with our minds merging as one this spell wasn't too hard. Soon enough, a section of the plains was covered with the illusion of dead bodies. When we created about one hundred illusions, we stopped the flow of magic.

The kings and soldiers gasped when they saw all the illusions of dead people in the ground. They looked so real. Besides, none of the faces looked the same.

"Very impressive demigod," Menelaus said to me.

The others said similar stuff.

Well, we still have step three to finish. That, and something extra.

**Yes, I know it is short but I promise that the next one will be longer. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even if it was very short.**

**Review!**


	52. Chapter 52: Step 3 and something extra

Chapter 52: Step 3 and something extra

**Here comes the next chapter. Step three won't take too long but you will find out soon enough what I mean about something extra. I assure you though; something very important happens in this chapter. Also there is a small mistake I made in chapter 39 that I wanted to talk about. I wrote that the Cyclopes were 4 feet tall but I meant by that 4 meters. I just got confused. Anyway, until I correct it let's leave it with 10 feet tall. By the way, Happy New Year!**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**Percy's POV**

I called the Cyclopes and after a few minutes they reached our location. They kings were eying them nervously but I assured them that they won't attack us. When I had their attention, I started talking to my half-brothers.

"Rachel and I will make a spell that will disguise you as Trojan farmers," I told them. "Soon after dawn, you will go to the city and tell the first soldier you encounter that the Greeks had left the camp and the ships are nowhere in sight. That will lure them here and when they see the horse they will take it to Troy," I explained them.

The Cyclopes just nodded and wait for the spell with anticipation. I looked at Rachel and she nodded. We were about to make the third spell together in the night.

Our minds merged as one again and we focused on the spell at hand. I specified how I wanted the Cyclopes to look like in my head and the magic did the job for us. At first, nothing happen. A few moments later though, they began to shrank about 4 feet before our eyes. Their one eye was replaced with two normal sized eyes in each face. Finally, we materialize traditional Trojan cloths for all of them.

When we were done, they looked so human that no one will think of them as Cyclopes.

I may have surprised the Greek kings many times in the past but this one took the crown. They were looking at my half-brothers in awe. It was hard for them to process that I could disguise them as Trojans so well. Then they look at us with more admiration than ever.

I sighed. That just made harder the thing I am about to do.

"_Are you sure you want to do this Percy?" _Rachel asked me in my head.

"_To be honest, not really but I have to do it before it's too late," _I answered through our mind link.

"Kings of Greece, I have something to say," I informed.

That got their attention.

"What is it?" Ajax asked me.

I took a deep breath before answering.

"I can't go in the wooden horse to Troy with you," I declared.

They looked at me confused.

"Why?" Diomedes asked me.

"Because by the time you can get out of the horse it will be the next coming night and according to the span of time the gods gave me to help you I will have to be long gone since then," I lied sadly. "The three days I had to help you are over a few hours after dawn," I explained. "That means that I will have to go to Olympus and stand down. I am sorry but after you get inside the horse you will have to go on without me," I said.

The kings looked sad. I was betting that they were thinking that, after all the help I gave them to end the war, they will have to win it without me. And they didn't like the idea. Their faces showed it. We had grown closer this past week. I suppressed a laugh. Indeed, it has been almost a week but with all the things that had happen during that particular week it felt like months.

"You really have to go?" Nestor asked bewildered.

I nodded.

"Will we ever see you again?" Menelaus asked me.

"To be honest, I seriously doubt it because soon I am going to live in my father's kingdom and Zeus knows when I will return to dry land," I lied.

No one said a word for a whole minute. They were all thinking of everything that had happen since I crossed paths with them or so I thought at the very least. Eventually, they all looked at me in the eyes. That was when every king, Achilles and Antiloco decided to take turns to tell me something

"Fighting beside you was one of the greatest honors of my life," Odysseus said surprising me.

"If it wasn't for you, this war would have lasted and how many more people would have died," Menelaus said. "We owe you a lot."

"We didn't really talk too much but I know that your help was invaluable so thank you," Antiloco said.

"You are a great swordsman and an even better man," Ajax said. "Don't let anyone tell you any different."

"You manage to infiltrate Troy; something that we thought as impossible," Nestor said. "That must had taken wisdom and I know you have loads of it."

"I may have started this war out of rage but you had made possible that more of our soldiers live and see their families again," Menelaus said. "I drag them here and because of you they will return home. For that I am grateful."

"You really are someone that I admire despite you young age," Diomedes told me.

"At first I thought that you wanted to take my power away but you had proved me wrong many times so far," Agamemnon said. "In behalf of all Greece, I thank you.

"Where do I begin for the things I should thank you for?" Achilles asked himself out loud. "You have been the most worthy opponent I had ever had. You saved my life. You help me saved my best friend's life. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met Oenone and I wouldn't had fallen in love with her. But what I really must thank you for, is that I can return to my home in Fitia with my mother. She thought I will die when I decided to join this war and for years I thought she was right. But now I can return so thank you so much," Achilles said.

For once since I was in their presence, it was my turn to be shocked. I had no idea that they respected me that much and the things they said to me were more that I would have asked for. These kings are my friends. And, when I return to the future, I will never see them again. I fight the urge to cry but one single tear fall from my right eye.

Before I noticed, the sun rose. I sighed. The time has come. I told the Cyclopes to go to Troy and that once they are able to they can return to my father's realm. Then I told the kings and the elite soldiers to get in the horse. I made a spell that won't make their armor make any noise.

They gave me one last look and disappear inside the horse. I sighed again and look for Zoë. When I found here I told her that we had to go. Before I left though, I have one last look to the quarters of Achilles. That place had been my home for a few days.

Then we left the camp, and head to the woods.

**There you have it. This was a chapter particularly hard to write for me and, in my opinion, the most emotional of the major plotline. I will try to update as soon as possible. However, I might not be able to do it in a few days. **

**Review! **


	53. Chapter 53: Reward

Chapter 53: Reward

**I am sorry that I hadn't been able to update in a week but I am spending vacations in a place without internet connection. I have to go to another with that has public wi-fi so that I can publish chapters and I am afraid that that is not going to happen often. Or so I think. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I think you will because the awaited reward that Poseidon wanted to give to Percy will be revealed in this chapter. Also, the author's note of the bottom will have a surprise for you let me assure you.**

**I don't own any of this except for the plotline.**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**Percy's POV**

We watched as the Trojans took the horse to Troy. None of them aside from Cassandra had a clue that the content of the horse will bring the downfall of the city. However, since no one believes her prophecies, they just ignored Cassandra. Joy was written in the faces of the Trojans. They couldn't believe that they had fought this war for 10 years and that they had won.

They were right to don't believe it, though. They hadn't won. They are about to lose. And, unfortunately, it will end bloody.

Once the Trojans entered the city with the wooden horse, I lifted the invisibility spell on the ships and the fleet. They knew the next part of the plan. They are going to win this war. And… that means I have no business here anymore.

I looked down. I may have screw with history; caused the doom of many people, exhausted myself with magic, and gain new enemies but this was one of the best weeks of my life.

I know by experience that adventures are dangerous most of the times but this one in particular must be the most exciting, important, and dangerous one I ever had.

I have no idea of how will the future be now that I have change history so much. I don't know if it will be for the good or the better but I made a lot of good friends here.

And I will never see them again.

I sighed and looked around. We were in the clearing where we found Zoë. I know that she shouldn't have met me in this time, let alone know that I am from the future but I just couldn't leave her alone.

I loved her before she died and when she did die I felt so guilty that I never told her how I really felt. When I saw her again, it was as if I was given a second chance.

Maybe I shouldn't waste it this time.

My thoughts were interrupted when an iris message suddenly appeared in the middle of the clearing.

The one who was trying to contact us was Athena.

"Percy, we had already found a way to get you back to your own time," The goddess of wisdom said.

I nodded unsurprised. I knew that they were going to find a way to send us back today.

"Where should we meet you?" I asked her.

"We will send Artemis to pick you up and send you to Olympus," She explained. "There we talk."

"Fine," I said and the Iris message disappeared.

A few seconds later a burst of golden light was seen in the clearing. We shield our eyes with our hands and when the light faded the goddess of hunt was on the clearing.

"All right, come closer," She said.

We did and with a wave of her hand another burst of golden light showed up and a few seconds later we were in the section of Olympus were the gods keep their thrones.

The gods were looking at us from their thrones. They were quiet until Athena spoke.

"It took us some time but the muses and I manage to find a spell that can take you back to the future," She said. "However, it's a spell so powerful that it requires a lot of godlike power and it requires the power of the full moon. The thing is that the full moon won't be seen in the sky in a over a week more so we are going to ask the god of the moon to make an exception for us and turn the half moon into a full moon tonight," Athena said.

"All right," I said.

Making the full moon appear when it wasn't supposed to wasn't the most strange thing I had heard. Probably.

That was when we decided to wait until nightfall. We spend the hours in silent mostly but Zoë kept looking at me like if it will be the last time she will see me.

When it was nightfall the gods were ready but I said that I wanted to make an Iris message to Troy. When the gods asked me what for, I told them that the war will be over tonight.

After a few yells they made an iris message and were stunned by what they saw: Troy was burning; the gates were opened and the massive army of Greeks were slaughtering everyone who got in their way.

"Seems that your plan worked my son," Poseidon said proud.

"What plan?"

That was when I explained them the plan of the wooden horse. They were impressed at my plan but I didn't tell them that it was supposed to be Athena's idea because I don't want to get on her bad side.

"Well, let's get the spell done then," Athena urged.

She began to put the necessary things in a wide circle. Then Poseidon told me to follow him. Eventually we reached an empty room.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Thanks to you the war is over, so I am going to give you the reward I promised you," My dad said.

"Um, that is not really necessary," I told him.

"I insist," He said. "Besides, the reward will not be useful for you but for someone else," He added.

That caught my attention. Then Poseidon materialized a small wooden box out of thin air and when he opened what was inside I gasped.

There was a bracelet inside. Not any kind of bracelet though. It was made entirely of emeralds. Not a piece of metal in it. And it was beautiful.

"This is a special bracelet Percy," Poseidon remarked. "Its emeralds can only be found in my private underwater mine and it is crafted by mermaids. It is only given to the mates of my children," He declared.

I gasped again. My dad was giving me a bracelet as an engagement ring? He must have seen that in my face because he nodded.

"Yes it is, so I will suggest you to think well on who you give this bracelet to," Poseidon said. "Because once you do it there is no turning back in my eyes Percy. You will have to marry her," He sentenced.

This was a lot to take. I looked at the bracelet. The only girl that I wanted to give the bracelet was Zoë, but Rachel's face came to my mind. Gods what should I do?

"I know that you will go to the future soon so I will give it to you when you get there," Poseidon added. "Well go on," He said and teleport to the throne room.

I stood motionless for a few minutes but then it hit me that I needed to say good bye to Zoë. I found her quickly and told her to come to the same room I was with my father a few minutes ago. She seemed to get a hint of what I wanted to talk to her about.

"Well, I guess this is good bye," She said sadly.

I nodded feeling sad too.

"Will I ever see you again?" She asked hopefully.

"If things go the way they are supposed to go then we will meet again in about 3000 years," I said.

"But that is such a long time to wait," She protested.

"I know but, if you do see me again will it be worth it in your book?" I asked her while looking in her eyes.

She was quiet for a few minutes while considering what I was saying.

"Yes," She said smiling.

"See you in the future then," I said and give her a quick hug.

I went back to the throne room and saw everything set. Even the full moon was in the sky now.

"Well, the last ingredient needed is something that you will carry with you during the time travel," Athena said.

I thought for a while and then took out riptide. Athena put it in the middle of the circle.

"It's time," She said.

Rachel and I take one last look around and then stepped inside the circle. Athena began talking in the old tongue and suddenly the same golden vortex that Kronos use to send us back appeared in front of us.

We were sucked in again and prepared to face the unknown.

**Well, this is the surprise: THIS IS THE END OF AN ADVENTURE BEYOND TIME! However, their adventures are far from done. I decided to turn this into a series with three stories more! **

**I want to thank everyone that had reviewed in this story. You are the best. I also want to thank my amazing Beta reader. Like I said, I might not be able to update frequently because of the lack of internet. However, when I find time I will publish the first chapter of the next story. So I will recommend you to author alert, if you hadn't already so that you get the email when my new story has been published. The next story will take place during the Titan Curse. Yeah, they didn't get far enough in time but I bet that you know what that means: Zoë will be there! So stay tuned because I promise you that this saga will be very interesting.**


End file.
